Fantôme et chimère
by Selsynn
Summary: Les Bennet ont eu un revers de fortune, et Elizabeth en paye le prix fort. Elle porte le secret de ses parents, et la honte qui va avec. Mme Bennet la hait, et Lizzie ne veut que fuir loin de Longbourn, elle pourra avec ses 21 ans, moins d'un an à attendre. Quand au détour d'une assemblée, il revient. Son William. Mais visiblement, il ne la reconnait pas. UA
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour à tous, voici une nouvelle histoire. C'est une histoire relativement longue, intégralement écrite. Elle a 7 chapitres. J'en publierais un par semaine, le vendredi.  
_

 _C'est un UA, je modifie la station des Bennet dans le monde, et le passé récent de cette famille. Ainsi que l'enfance de Lizzie. Et la relation orageuse entre Lizzie et Mme Bennet._

 _ **Warning** : Il y a la thématique de l'adultère. Il n'y a aucun détail précis. C'est uniquement évoqué dans des lettres ou des discussions. Si cela vous dérange, je vous préviens tout de suite (et ce n'est pas une histoire de nouveau frère ^^)_

 _ **Titre** : Fantôme et Chimère_

 _ **Auteur** : Selsynn_

 _ **Résumé** : Les Bennet ont eu un revers de fortune, et Elizabeth en paye le prix fort. Elle porte le secret de ses parents, et la honte qui va avec. Mme Bennet la hait, et Lizzie ne veut que fuir loin de Longbourn, elle pourra avec ses 21 ans, moins d'un an à attendre. Quand au détour d'une assemblée, il revient. Son William. Mais visiblement, il ne la reconnait pas.  
_

 _ **Couple** : Darcy / Lizzie. Il y a _très _faiblement un Jane/Bingley, un Lydia/Wickham, et un Charlotte/Collins._

 _ **Disclaimer** : C'est une fanfic Orgueil et préjugé et en tant que telle, les personnages et les évenments sont tirés de ce roman/télé-série/film. Je sais que le roman est techniquement tombé dans le droit public, mais j'ai envie de vous faire partager cette histoire. _

_Je ne suis pas une spécialiste en Histoire, du coup je peux raconter des erreurs, s'il vous plait, aidez moi à corriger les erreurs que vous relevez. Je me suis basée surtout sur les romans que j'ai pu lire de cette époque là, et donc je suis consciente que j'ai une vision "romantique" de l'époque. Je présuppose notamment une place de la femme plus forte que historiquement précis.  
_

 _De la même manière, on m'a fait une remarque comme quoi mes dialogue ne correspondait pas aux codes régences. J'avais déjà écrit cette histoire, et la relecture/correction me parait trop importante (la relation et les intrigues tiendront mal dans un style regency) [[J'en profite pour remercier le reviewer Guest d'avoir attiré mon attention sur ce problème._

 _Du coup, toutes mes excuses, cette fanfiction n'a qu'une inclinaison légère vers du regency, et aucun fond ^^ (mais si vous voulez m'aider à la corriger, vous êtes tout à fait les bienvenus !)_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 **Chapitre 1 : Arrivées inattendues**

« Les filles, habillez-vous de vos plus beaux atours ! Netherfield est enfin loué ! En plus il sera là pour l'Assemblée, Mme Longe me l'a certifié. Lizzie, reste en arrière ! »

Fanny, Mme Bennet, est une femme dans la cinquantaine, marquée par le temps, et qui possède une voix trop aiguë pour le bonheur des oreilles de ses interlocuteurs. Elle est la mère de cinq filles.

La première, Jane, une angélique figure encadrée de cheveux blonds comme sa mère dans sa jeunesse, éternels médiatrice, ne peut supporter la duplicité et le mensonge et donc une légère tendance à la naïveté, mais les mystères et les incohérences de la vie de famille l'ont depuis longtemps soignée.

Elizabeth, Lizzie, Lizbeth, la seconde, s'oppose en tout point à son aînée. Que ce soit au niveau du caractère, Lizzie pense que les gens honnêtes sont si rares qu'elle n'en connaisse qu'une : Jane. Tous les autres sont des menteurs plus ou moins avérés, voire pires. Au niveau du physique aussi, il faut chercher assez longtemps pour remarquer les traits en communs. Lizzie possède des pommettes hautes, des yeux sombres et des cheveux noirs comme les jais.

Mary, la troisième fille est l'éternelle cinquième roue du carrosse : trop éloignée de Lizzie en âge pour avoir été proche d'elle dans l'enfance, et trop vieille pour partager l'insouciance des deux dernières. Ses cheveux châtains clairs mettent en valeur ses yeux aussi clairs que Jane, d'une teinte d'un ciel d'orage. Elle s'enferme dans ses études autonomes, surtout encadrées par des sermons et des feuilles de musiques.

Catherine, Kitty, est une jeune fille sans caractère, qui suit sa plus jeune sœur en essayant de vivre un peu. Elle a un physique légèrement plus avantageux que Mary, mais qui pâlit devant les trois autres filles.

Lydia, la petite dernière est une réplique de Jane, décidée et enjouée, la plus stupide de l'Angleterre, dirait son père, qui depuis sa sortie fait tourner la plupart des têtes des jeunes hommes.

Les quatre filles se dépêchent de monter dans les chambres pour se préparer à l'Assemblée, où ils rencontreront le nouveau locataire de Netherfield, le mystérieux Mr Bingley, célibataire, riche, donc certainement en recherche d'une femme.

Lizzie reste à l'arrière, jetant un léger coup d'œil appréhensif vers sa mère. Elle sait déjà ce que cette dernière va lui dire, depuis qu'elle et Jane sont sorties et en « recherche de maris », elle reçoit toujours les mêmes instructions.

« Mets une robe quelconque, Lizzie, ne met pas de belles robes, je sais que ton père a donné de l'argent pour que tu t'en achètes une pour ton anniversaire, mais pas la peine de la mettre, Jane doit être la plus belle. Ou Lydia, à la limite. Mais surtout Jane. Mr Bingley ne doit avoir d'yeux que pour elle. Et de toute manière, tu refuses toutes les avances que les hommes te font ! »

Lizzie ne répond rien. Elle soupire à peine en repensant à la dernière « avance » qu'elle a reçu. Comment accepter quelqu'un dans la situation délicate où elle est ? Elle aime un autre homme et au pire, elle sait qu'elle est la mieux lotie pour se trouver un mari seule, une fois qu'elle aura joyeusement passé une dernière année avec ses parents si aimant et qu'elle aura enfin sa majorité. Et qu'elle pourra toucher son héritage, ainsi que recontacter enfin une partie de ses proches dont elle a été totalement coupée.

« Allez, va aider Jane à se préparer ! »

Elle en profite aussitôt et fuit en direction de l'étage. Quand elle ouvre la porte de leur chambre, un sourire triste de Jane l'attend.

« Comme d'habitude. »

Lizzie ne pleure plus. Elle ne veut plus verser de larmes sur le comportement de la mère de famille.

« Je suis si désolée de la façon dont elle te traite, Lizbeth. Tu ne mérites pas ça.

— Chut Jane, si quelqu'un t'entend, tu ne devrais pas.

— Quand tu es triste, je t'appelle Lizbeth. Au moins je peux te rappeler qu'il y a eu des gens qui t'ont aimé.

— Et regarde où ça les a menés. Morts, ou disparus.

— Allons, Mr Bingley aura sûrement fait une école, Cambridge sûrement, peut-être aurait-il entendu parler de ton…

— Chut Jane ! »

Jane sourit simplement pour clôturer la discussion. Son objectif a réussi, sa sœur a de nouveau un sourire sur le visage. L'appeler Lizbeth et sous-entendre qu'un certain gentleman existe toujours est la clef pour faire oublier le pauvre traitement que sa mère lui fait.

Lizzie secoue la tête de ses rêves inavoués et s'occupe de préparer sa sœur pour la fête. Elle se met de côté une robe de l'année dernière, la plus jolie et la plus à la mode actuelle possible. Les mots de sa sœur tournent quand même dans son esprit.

« Tu crois réellement qu'il peut avoir fait la même école que William ?

— Mère a entendu qu'il avait fait Cambridge, et qu'il a 25 ans. Cela le mettrait dans la même année, non ?

— Oui, mais Cambridge doit être grand…

— J'ai aussi entendu dire qu'il avait un gentilhomme du même âge, célibataire, avec lui.

— Ah, tu as entendu beaucoup de choses.

— Lydia est une source intéressante pour ce genre de nouvelles. Par contre, ils apporteraient aussi beaucoup de jeunes femmes, ce qui l'attristait.

— Les femmes n'auront pas fait Cambridge, elles ne sont pas intéressantes.

— Tu es si sûr ? Elles ont pu le rencontrer autrement, et au moins, elles devraient savoir s'il est marié, ou engagé, ton William.

— Il ne l'est pas.

— Comment peux-tu être si sûre ? Tu n'as plus de nouvelles de lui depuis combien de temps ? Dix ans ?

— Jane ! Je ne veux plus parler de William… Je m'habille et je te prépare ta coiffure. Démêle donc tes cheveux seule ! »

Jane se tourne vers le miroir pour observer Lizzie sans plus dire un mot. Elle voit que sa sœur est fâchée, voire certainement triste. Elle se prépare pour une robe qui n'est pas la plus belle de sa collection.

« Je suis tellement désolée, Lizbeth. Je n'aurais pas dû mettre en doute ton William. Je ne le connais pas, même si tu m'as raconté plein de choses sur lui. Sèche tes larmes, et viens m'aider, je ne peux vraiment pas y arriver seule. Et puis je t'attacherais ta robe. Viens, Lizzibeth, ne reste pas fâchée avec moi. Je suis désolée.

— Je… Non, c'est moi qui suis désolée, Jane, ma chère sœur. Pardonne-moi de m'être emportée. »

Lizzie s'approche de sa sœur et s'occupe de sa coiffure, puis l'aide à passer la plus belle robe que Jane ait. Elle sourit au milieu de ses larmes.

« Tu es vraiment magnifique, Jane. Tu as la beauté extérieure de Mme Bennet, mais contrairement à elle, tu es aussi illuminée à l'intérieur. L'homme qui aura ta main sera le plus heureux des hommes.

— Si j'ai le choix de me marier par amour.

— Tu l'auras, Jane, je te le promets. J'ai de quoi te le proposer.

— Non, ce qu'elle t'a laissé doit te servir à toi.

— Non, Jane, ce sera à moi, et je veux qu'il serve aussi pour toi. Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis, j'aurais assez pour nous deux. Mais on ne doit pas en parler à la maison ! »

Les deux sœurs finissent de se préparer sans un mot supplémentaire. Le temps s'allonge indéfiniment avant que les cinq sœurs, Mr et Mme Bennet soient devant le pas de leur porte et attendent la calèche qui doit les amener à Meryton, pour l'assemblée.

Mary se tourne vers Lizzie, le plus loin possible de leur mère.

« Lizzie, cette robe met en avant tes yeux, tu es très jolie dedans.

— Merci Mary. Cette robe est un peu sévère, et je pense que tu serais plus à ton avantage dans des couleurs un peu plus pastel.

— Mais si je suis à mon avantage, une certaine personne se souviendra que j'existe. Et je suis très bien comme je suis, je ne tiens pas à vivre l'enfer de Jane. Tu sais, je te l'ai jamais dit, je suis peut-être trop petite pour tout partager avec vous, mais j'ai des souvenirs de mes huit ans. »

Lizzie inspire un grand coup d'air, avant de ricaner d'un air forcé.

« Je n'imagine pas de quoi tu veux parler, Mary. Tu as avancé sur tes partitions, j'aurais des suggestions à te faire, disons demain ?

— Avant le repas de midi, dans le jardin ? Avec plaisir. Oui, j'ai avancé un peu mais je bute toujours sur certains passages. J'espère que tu pourras m'aider à faire sens.

— Demain, c'est d'accord. »

Lizzie regarde sa petite sœur s'éloigner d'elle. Pas étonnant qu'avec ce qui se soit passé lorsque Mary avait huit ans, qu'elle s'en souvienne. L'année où Lizzie a fêté ses onze ans a été l'année la plus étonnante, affreuse, merveilleuse… Les sentiments de Lizzie, neuf ans plus tard, ne parviennent pas à trancher si elle préfère que cette année ne soit pas arrivée ou si au contraire, c'est la meilleure année de sa vie. C'est l'année qui l'a forgée. Assister à la mort, à quelques mois d'écart, des deux femmes qu'elle a le plus estimées a été une épreuve très forte. Mais comme on dit, les épreuves qui ne nous détruisent pas nous rendent plus forts.

Enfin, tout le monde entre dans la calèche des Bennet, Lizzie entre son père et Jane. Mme Bennet recommence son discours.

« Mr Bingley ne doit avoir d'yeux que pour Jane. Dans la mesure, impossible évidement, où il vous demande à danser, vous devez refuser tant qu'il n'a pas dansé avec Jane. Jane, toi, ma fille, tiens-toi plus droite, bombe la poitrine plus fermement, et sourie ! Évidemment, si tu avais un peu d'avance sur ton argent de poche, tu pourrais avoir une robe plus à la mode. Il paraît que c'est la fureur de la dentelle. Mais bon, vu que ton père donne tout le surplus d'argent de poche à Lizzie, il faut bien faire comme on peut. J'espère que ce sera suffisant pour Mr Bingley. »

Seule Lydia ose interrompre les monologues de sa mère. Seule la plus jeune peut s'en sortir sans se faire agresser verbalement. Le visage de Mr Bennet est sombre, et il serre de temps en temps le bras de sa seconde fille, comme pour lui transmettre de la force. Il a hésité longuement à aller à l'assemblée. Finalement, ce qui l'a convaincu, c'est la « mise au point » de sa femme, qui a dénigré encore une fois sa fille préférée.

C'est aussi qu'il a rencontré Mr Bingley et son ami, un gentilhomme dont le nom a remué beaucoup trop de souvenirs. Il faut qu'il soit là pour la présentation de sa seconde fille. Pour autant que ça l'intéresse, Jane peut plaire au monde entier. Il aura un rendez-vous très poussé loin de sa femme pour savoir, d'après Lizzie, ce que Jane et Lizzie pensent réellement de ce nouveau prétendant. Mais Lizzie, elle, ne peut pas plaire à tout le monde. Sa situation est plus complexe qu'il n'y paraît, et l'homme qui peut la simplifier sera présent ce soir. Pour l'instant, il n'a pas soufflé un mot sur l'arrangement qui empêche Mlle Elizabeth Bennet de se marier. Ni sur la vérité sur sa dot.

Et certainement qu'il ne va pas souffler un mot à sa femme de la présence de Mr Darcy, dont la fortune est bien plus conséquente que celle de son ami Mr Bingley.

Une fois à destination, Mr Bennet fait descendre sa femme, puis ses filles dans l'ordre des âges. Une fois tout le monde dehors, ils s'avancent vers l'assemblée. Un simple regard le convainc que le groupe de Netherfield n'est pas encore là. Il délaisse ses filles et retrouve son beau-frère, Mr Philips pour discuter.

Lizzie et Jane, elles, profitent de la présence de leur amie Charlotte Lucas pour fausser compagnie au reste de la famille. Mary, elle va vers les musiciens. Une solution simple pour éviter d'entendre sa mère et ses jeunes sœurs.

Quelque temps plus tard, les portes s'ouvrent à nouveau et un groupe de trois hommes et deux femmes entrent. Sir Williams Lucas, le père de Charlotte file vers eux. Divers pères de famille sont eux aussi en ligne pour les présenter à leurs familles. Mr Bennet est invisible, dans une autre salle.

Mme Bennet vient chercher Jane et s'approche de Sir Williams, prête à être la première à présenter sa fille adorable. Lizzie est horrifiée sur les manières de sa mère, encore plus que d'habitude, et se confond en excuse à Charlotte.

« Allons, ma chère Eliza, on sait très bien que ta mère pense que le monde entier est en admiration devant Jane.

— Non, mais ton père devrait te présenter toi, ou Maria, ta sœur. Certainement pas ma mère et ma sœur ! Et pourtant, c'est ce qu'il fera.

— Tu sais, mon père est comme ça. Ta mère est aussi complètement convaincue qu'elle fait le bien de Jane.

— Ou mon mal. »

Le marmonnement d'Elizabeth ne passe pas inaperçu aux oreilles de Charlotte. Elle sert rapidement son amie dans ses bras, à ces moments-là, Eliza lui rappelle tellement l'air hagard quand elle avait été ramenée par un carrosse resplendissant, tant d'années en arrière.

« Allons plutôt chercher ton père, lui saura te présenter aux gentilshommes, je sais que tu as des questions à leur poser. »

Sans dire un mot de plus, les deux jeunes femmes sortent de la pièce, à la recherche de Mr Bennet. Très vite, elles le trouvent.

« Père, les gens de Netherfield sont arrivés.

— Je suppose que ta mère a déjà présenté Jane, voire Lydia aussi.

— Elle s'est précipitée sur Sir Williams.

— Mlle Lucas, merci d'avoir accompagné ma fille, Andrew, on se reparle plus tard. Et faudra que tu viennes faire un tour pour… tu sais quoi.

— Le plus simple, c'est que tu passes à l'agence. Mes assistants sont totalement fiables, tu le sais.

— On en reparle plus tard. Lizzie, ma chère, viens donc. »

Andrew Philips replie les documents étalés sur la table, et accompagne Charlotte, Elizabeth et Thomas Bennet dans la salle de danse. Effectivement, les inconnus de Netherfield sont toujours ensemble, et mis à part Sir Williams, il n'y a plus personne devant eux.

Mr Bennet s'approche d'eux, sa fille Lizzie au bras. Il fait signe à Mary de les rejoindre, pour qu'elle soit à son second bras. Kitty et Lydia sont déjà en train de danser avec les jeunes voisins. Il fait signe à Sir Williams qu'il prendra le relais.

« Mr Bingley, je crois que vous avez déjà fait connaissance de ma femme Mme Bennet. Je ne crois pas qu'elle ait présenté toutes mes filles. Voici Elizabeth, ma seconde, et Mary, ma troisième fille. Catherine et Lydia sont déjà sur la piste de danse.

— Enchantée Mlle Elizabeth, Mlle Mary. Mme Bennet nous a présenté Mlle Catherine et Mlle Lydia de loin. Quand vous êtes passé, mon beau-frère Mr Hurst n'était pas présent, ni mes sœurs. Voici Mr Hurst, et sa femme, ma sœur, Mme Hurst. Et voici ma sœur aînée, Mlle Caroline Bingley.

— Enchanté de faire votre connaissance. Mr et Mme Hurst, Mlle Bingley, voici mes filles, Mlle Elizabeth et Mlle Mary.

— Et vous connaissez déjà mon ami.

— Oui, je vais aller le voir. Merci, Mr Bingley. Nous sommes vos voisins les plus proches, n'hésitez pas à venir me voir si vous avez besoin d'un renseignement. »

Les deux hommes se séparent. Mr Bennet entraîne ses deux filles à la rencontre du dernier homme, tout en gardant un œil plus qu'attentif sur sa fille préférée.

« Mr Darcy ! Je suis ravi de vous retrouver ici.

— Mr Bennet. Votre femme est déjà passée pour faire les introductions.

— Elle n'a pas dû vous présenter les deux filles les plus intelligentes de ma maison. Mlle Elizabeth, ma… seconde fille, et Mlle Mary, la troisième. Lizbeth, Mary, je vous présente Mr Darcy. »

Le regard paniqué qu'elle lève vers son père, puis vers l'homme qui lui fait face, inspire un nouveau pincement de culpabilité à Thomas Bennet. Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû dire cela. Il ressert le bras de sa fille chérie et relâche Mary qui retourne après une révérence vers ses amis musiciens. Lizzie, elle, est fixe sur place, et ne peut pas bouger de là où elle est. Elle sort de sa stupeur pour demander.

« Mr Darcy ?

— Oui, Mlle Elizabeth ? »

Les mots débordent de sa bouche sans qu'elle ne sache quoi dire. Elle le dévore des yeux. Elle est quasiment sûre que c'est lui. Mais… Il ne semble pas la reconnaître. Il n'y a qu'une façade lisse qui lui fait face. Seuls ses yeux semblent animés.

« Vous venez souvent en Hertfordshire ?

— C'est la première fois. Je viens du Derbyshire.

— Le Derbyshire est magnifique. Si sauvage… Avez-vous un domaine, Mr Darcy ?

— Oui, mon domaine, Pemberley, se trouve à deux journées complètes de cheval par beau temps de Londres. Je suis ici pour aider mon ami Bingley à diriger un domaine, c'est le premier qu'il possède et il ignore encore tellement de choses.

— Vous êtes là pour le former ? N'avez-vous pas besoin d'apprendre vous aussi ?

— Je suis maître de mon domaine depuis plus de cinq ans, quand mon père est mort.

— Oh, Mr Georges Darcy est mort ? Toutes mes condoléances. Je suis tellement désolée.

— Je… Mon père, George, était un homme très respecté et j'essaye de marcher dans son sillage.

— Et votre… famille, sinon, elle va bien ?

— Je n'ai qu'une petite sœur, qui n'est pas dans la région. »

Lizzie remarque que son père essaye de se désengager de ses bras, sûrement pour retrouver Oncle Philipps quelque part loin de la musique. Elle le laisse partir avec une sorte d'apathie. Les premières fois que des gentilshommes inconnus sont arrivés de Londres pour s'installer dans la région, elle rêvait toujours qu'elle retrouverait William. Mais depuis deux ans, elle s'est fait une raison. Et le voilà devant lui.

« Ravie d'avoir fait votre connaissance, Mr Fitzwilliam Darcy.

— Moi de même, Mlle Elizabeth. »

Elle soigne sa révérence, et s'éloigne de lui. Il la regarde avec de l'étonnement et elle rougit en pensant qu'elle a fait deux erreurs fatidiques. Mais elle murmure son nom dans ses rêves depuis si longtemps qu'elle a eu un lapsus.

Il la laisse partir sans plus dire un mot, et s'il l'observe avec son regard empli d'étonnement, il ne vient pas la voir pour discuter. Lizzie le regarde toujours, et cherche à comprendre ce qu'il se passe dans sa tête. Comme il a changé, depuis si longtemps. Il danse magnifiquement bien avec les deux femmes avec lequel il est arrivé. Il échange trois mots avec l'une d'entre elles et s'installe le long d'un mur.

Son ami vient voir Lizzie et lui demande une danse. Un simple regard vers Jane la rassure et lui permet d'accepter.

« Vous avez déjà dansé avec ma sœur aînée ?

— Oh, oui, c'est vrai, Mlle Jane Bennet est votre sœur aînée. Oui, elle est magnifique.

— À qui le dites-vous ? C'est sans comparaison la plus douce et la plus belle de toute la famille.

— Mais vous êtes belle, vous aussi, Mlle Elizabeth. Je crois que toutes les trois, vous êtes belles dans votre propre style. Il faut que j'invite la dernière, Mlle Mary, après notre danse. »

Lizzie lui fait un sourire charmé. Un ami de William, cela prévoyait déjà un bon caractère, mais qu'il veuille danser avec Mary, c'est un accomplissement plus important encore.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous a poussé à prendre un domaine ?

— Oh, la façon de mon ami de parler de son domaine.

— Oui, Mr Darcy a hérité de Pemberley par son père. C'est une très belle demeure. Sûrement la plus belle qu'il existe…

— Mlle Elizabeth, vous y êtes déjà allée ? Je suis si étonné ! C'est loin d'ici.

— Oh. Non. Heu. Si. Je… Pardonnez-moi. Ma tante a grandi à Lambton, un village qui doit sa prospérité à Pemberley.

— Pour ma part, j'ai découvert Pemberley en réalité au printemps dernier. J'ai été charmé par le domaine, et cela était un rêve de mon père, d'avoir un domaine. Alors j'ai tiré Darcy de sa quête interminable et je l'ai amené avec moi pour qu'il m'aide à m'installer. Le domaine est magnifique. Évidemment, il a plein de reproches à lui faire, mais… C'est ainsi qu'il est.

— Votre amitié doit être importante pour vous deux.

— Oui. Merci Mlle Elizabeth, la danse se termine, je vais devoir vous laisser. J'essayerais plus tard de le tirer de sa mélancolie.

— Merci à vous, Mr Bingley. »

Elle ne sait pas quoi dire, et s'installe à son endroit favori. Charlotte va sur la piste de danse, avec l'un de leurs voisins. Jane est au bras de Mr Bingley, tandis que ce dernier va demander une danse à Mary. Son regard retombe sur le Maître de Pemberley. Plus elle l'observe, plus ses doutes s'effacent. Fitzwilliam Darcy, son William, est de retour dans sa vie. Mais l'a-t-il oublié ? Pourquoi n'a-t-il rien dit ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe dans sa tête ? Elle rougit quand elle croise son regard, et déporte son attention sur le reste de la salle, sur les danseurs. Mary a l'air tellement gauche sur la scène, c'est dommage. Elle connaît les pas, mais n'a pas la grâce de Jane, ni l'énergie et la vivacité de Lydia.

La danse se termine et Mary retrouve sa sœur pour partager quelques mots alors que Mr Bingley va retrouver son ami. Les deux sœurs peuvent entendre la conversation des deux jeunes hommes.

« Darcy ! Cesse donc de faire cette tête, et va danser !

— Non. J'ai déjà dansé avec chacune de tes sœurs, c'est bon. J'aime pas danser. Tu le sais.

— Allez, les jeunes femmes sont tellement belles, j'en ai jamais vu d'aussi belles. Notamment une particulièrement…

— C'est exact, mais encore une fois tu as monopolisé cette danseuse.

— Elle a deux sœurs.

— Les deux sont de pâles répliques sans personnalités, et surtout pas d'attrait pour moi. Va danser, Bingley, et laisse-moi ruminer.

— Tu penses encore à elle.

— Va danser, Bingley. Je n'ai aucune patience pour tes élucubrations. »

La colère se contient mal dans les mots qui sortent de sa bouche et Mr Darcy quitte son ami pour sortir de la salle. Mr Bingley retourne voir Jane pour danser la suivante avec elle.

Lizzie et Mary se regardent entre elles.

« J'ai bien entendu ?

— Mary, je… pourquoi ? William, pourquoi ?

— Chut Lizzie, chut, calme-toi. »

Mr Bingley danse avec Jane, chacun des deux n'a d'yeux que pour l'autre. Mr Bennet est dans une autre salle, et Mr Darcy vient de disparaître. Charlotte est à l'autre bout de la salle. Il n'y a rien qui permet de retenir les larmes de Lizzie. Elle pleure sur ses rêves arrachés, sur son cœur brisé.

« Lizzie, tu le connaissais, hein. C'était de lui que tu parlais quand tu racontais des histoires de pirates et de princes charmants ? Il… il doit y avoir une solution. Une explication.

— Non, on a bien entendu, on est des répliques pâles et sans personnalité de Jane. Après tout, n'est-ce pas la seule chose que sache dire Mme Bennet.

— Maman a tort de te rabaisser. Je ne suis pas belle, mais toi tu l'es. Tu ne lui ressembles tellement pas, je crois que c'est pour ça qu'elle ne t'aime pas beaucoup.

— Et bien, on ne va dire cela à personne, d'accord. Promets-le-moi, Mary. Et silence aussi sur les lapsus. Le garçon que je connaissais n'a rien à voir avec Mr Darcy, l'ami hautain et dédaigneux de Mr Bingley. Promets-moi que rien de ce que j'ai dit ne sera jamais évoqué. C'est vraiment important.

— De toute manière, Lizzie, jamais personne n'écoute ce que je dis. Mais je te le promets tout de même. Notre arrangement pour demain n'est pas remis en question ?

— Non. Non. Je crois que je n'ai jamais fait trop attention à toi, Mary, je suis tellement désolé.

— C'est pas grave, j'ai l'habitude. »

La discussion entre les deux sœurs s'arrête là. Elles restent côte à côte, leurs mains toujours l'une dans l'autre, et se regardent mais sans plus se dire un mot. Finalement, elles sortent de leur léthargie quand Mr Darcy s'adresse à elles.

« Mlle Mary ? Mlle Elizabeth ? Pourrais-je vous apporter des rafraîchissements ? »

Mary hoche la tête rapidement et appuie du regard sa sœur. Finalement cette dernière retrouve sa voix.

« Oui, s'il vous plaît, Mr Darcy. Si vous aviez l'obligeance de nous apporter un verre chacune, cela serait souhaitable.

— Je reviens rapidement. »

Lizzie le voit disparaître et se tourne vers sa sœur, totalement paniquée.

« Qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant ? Pourquoi ? Cela ne lui a pas suffi ? Pourquoi ? William, pourquoi ? »

D'autres larmes retenues reviennent. Mary reprend sa sœur dans ses bras.

« Chut Lizzie, chut. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il est venu. Il ne va peut-être pas revenir. Peut-être c'est à cause de Jane, peut-être de toi… Sûrement pas de moi ! »

Lizzie murmure à mi-voix « William » et de nouvelles larmes apparaissent aux coins de ses yeux, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier se présente devant elles, avec trois verres à la main.

« Mlle Elizabeth, que se passe-t-il ? J'en avais peur, vous êtes malade ? Vous avez quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

— Non, ça va passer. Mary… S'il te plaît.

— Ma sœur a de l'émotion en trop grande quantité. Elle n'a pas l'habitude de… Que notre sœur Jane danse toujours avec le jeune homme le plus prisé.

— Sœur ? Jane ? »

Il devient tout pâle en disant ses mots, mets les deux verres dans la main de Mary, et s'éloigne en s'inclinant. Il ne leur adresse plus la parole de la soirée, et Lizzie et Mary restent ensemble. Mary tente de réparer l'esprit habituellement indomptable de sa sœur avec des remarques sur les danses de l'aînée des Bennet avec Mr Bingley. Le succès est mitigé, mais au moment où la fête se termine, les larmes de Lizzie sont devenues invisibles. Si ses yeux sont tristes, il n'y a qu'elle, Mary et son père qui s'en rendent compte.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : Mise au point musicale**

Le lendemain matin, Lizzie se lève à peine plus tard qu'à son habitude. Elle se déplace doucement dans la maison avant d'arriver dans le hall devant la salle d'étude de son père.

« Lizzie, je voulais te parler, viens me voir. »

Sans dire un mot de plus, elle s'installe en face de son père.

« C'est bien lui, n'est-ce pas ?

— Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, père.

— Lizzie ! C'est lui ou il a quelqu'un d'autre qui s'appelle pareil ?

— Mr Fitzwilliam Darcy de Pemberley, fils de Georges Darcy et Anne Fitzwilliam Darcy… c'est bien lui, oui. Mais il ne doit pas se souvenir de moi. Donc point. Je ne reparlerais plus jamais de lui. Et brûle les papiers qui parlent de lui.

— Lizzie, ne sois pas inconsciente comme ça. S'il m'arrive le moindre souci, il vaut mieux qu'il y ait des papiers qui écrivent clairement que ta garde lui revient, plutôt que Mme Bennet te mette à la porte, ou pire, te marrie à n'importe qui ! On sait l'un comme l'autre que ce n'est pas l'envie qui lui manque. Tu seras majeure seulement dans plusieurs mois, quasiment un an entier. »

Il prend une grande inspiration.

« Bien, donc si je comprends bien, je vais devoir lui faire comprendre que tu n'es plus intéressée par l'arrangement. Tu ne crois pas que c'est un peu rapide ?

— Rapide ? Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai insulté dès les premières heures de remise en relation.

— Tu avais onze ans Lizzie, il ne va pas te reconnaître du premier coup d'œil ! Et je te rappelle que je doute fortement que Mme Kean t'ait présentée comme Mlle Elizabeth Bennet ! Sur les papiers, ce n'est pas ce nom-là que tu as.

— C'est mon nom pourtant.

— Oh, Lizzie… Ma pauvre chérie. J'ai l'impression que tu as hérité de la facilité de ton père pour gérer les histoires de cœur. Ma pauvre chérie. Va donc marcher et disparaître de la maison avant que Mme Bennet ne se réveille. Tu as besoin d'un peu de repos. »

Lizzie ne referme pas la porte derrière elle, elle court devant elle, essayant que personne ne voie les larmes qui dévalent sur ses joues. Pourquoi continuer à souffrir ? Elle a passé sa nuit à faire cauchemar sur cauchemar, et à se réveiller en sursaut dans la petite lueur du matin. Elle a revécu la mort d'Anne, puis la mort d'Elvira quelques mois plus tard, dans le domaine si loin de Pemberley.

Mais Père a-t-il raison ? Est-ce simplement que William ne l'a pas reconnu ? Ou est-ce plus complexe que William l'a oublié, ainsi que la promesse qu'il lui avait faite ? Autant supposer qu'il avait tout oublié, cela permettra de ne pas avoir trop mal au cœur quand ce sera découvert.

Tandis que ses pensées sont en émoi, ses pieds avancent seuls sur les chemins qu'elle connaît comme sa poche. Très rapidement, elle passe devant une vision du domaine de Netherfield. Dans le lointain, elle peut voir un cavalier qui cavale vers la limite du domaine. Avec un pincement au cœur, elle reconnaît Darcy. Elle l'observe, cachée dans les bois.

Arrivée au bout d'une clairière, il stoppe la course folle de sa monture, et descend. Elle assiste, silencieuse, à ce qu'il tombe à genoux devant son cheval. La peur qu'il se soit fait mal la tenaille, mais elle ne doit pas aller le voir. Elle ne doit pas se trahir. Elle n'a plus d'importance pour lui. _Une pâle réplique de Jane, sans attraits ni personnalité_.

Pour le coté attrait, elle peut comprendre. Elle ne possède pas la beauté de sa sœur Jane. Elle fera toujours pâle figure à ses côtés. Mais comment ose-t-il parler de sa personnalité alors qu'il… qu'il la rencontre seulement le jour même ? Cela veut-il dire qu'il la reconnut et qu'il lui avait menti ? Non, son ami William ne lui aurait pas menti. Alors, cela veut dire qu'il a changé d'avis depuis… Sûrement. Il l'a reconnu mais après réflexion, ne veut plus d'elle.

Elle met son visage dans les dernières roses qui pousse par là. Le parfum lui met un peu de baume au cœur, et trop rapidement à son goût, c'est l'heure de rentrer pour le petit-déjeuner. Elle profite du chemin du retour pour récupérer quelques plantes dont Mme Hill saura sûrement faire bon usage.

Ses larmes sont séchées, et seuls ceux qui la connaissent verront qu'elle a pleuré ce matin, ou qu'elle a mal dormi cette nuit. Un sourire maigrichon orne ses lèvres, quand elle croise le regard de sa petite sœur Mary.

« Oui, j'ai pas oublié. Musique dès qu'on a fini.

— Oh, Seigneur ! Vous allez pas nous casser les oreilles avec le piano, j'espère !

— Non, il fait beau. Nous allons nous promener dehors. Le but de l'étude ce matin sera de la théorie de la musique. Vous êtes tout à fait invitées si vous voulez vous joindre à nous. Je pense que tout le monde en profiterait. Kitty ? Lydia ?

— Seigneur ! Non, certainement pas ! Allez loin de la maison, qu'on entende pas le moindre mot de votre conversation intellectuelle ! Nous, on ira chez les Lucas, pour aller voir Maria ! »

Lydia sur ses paroles, se resserre généreusement de petit-déjeuner, sans plus accorder une seule intention envers ses deux grandes sœurs. Mary et Lizzie échangent un petit sourire.

Au moment de se lever pour aller dans son bureau, Mr Bennet annonce à l'assemblée devant lui.

« Si jamais l'un des hommes de Netherfield venait à passer à la maison, envoyez-le-moi, principalement notre voisin ou son ami. J'ai un souci lié aux terres en contact avec Netherfield à discuter avec eux le plus rapidement possible.

— Mr Bennet ! Vous pensez donc qu'ils vont passer ? Oh… Jane, tu n'as rien dit !

— Maman, je n'ai rien à dire, je ne sais rien !

— Cela n'est pas un élément pressé, mais si vous les croisez d'ici la fin de la semaine. Sinon, j'irais payer une visite à Netherfield, mais j'ai peur que le sujet n'ait plus beaucoup d'importance. »

Il s'approche de la porte et se retourne une dernière fois :

« Lizzie, ma chère, tu devrais réfléchir et je te donne deux semaines. Je refuse une réponse avant ce délai. N'oublie pas que tu peux toujours venir me voir… Bonne journée tout le monde. »

Lizzie regarde la porte se refermer derrière son père. C'est malin, il l'a mis dans le collimateur de Mme Bennet. Elle sait qu'il refusera de brûler ce foutu document de toute manière. Elle finit de manger et se retire de la salle à manger, pour attendre sa sœur, en farfouillant dans les livres de théorie de la musique.

Quand Mary arrive, elles s'enfoncent dans le jardin hors d'atteinte de la maison.

« Tu sais, Lizzie, j'aime beaucoup la musique mais je ne voulais pas parler de musique… Tu le sais je pense.

— Ça, ma chère sœur, ça s'appelle un alibi. Si tu voulais bien lire la théorie pendant un temps libre et le camoufler comme ton dernier livre de sermon, cela devrait faire totalement l'affaire.

— Pas de soucis. J'avais cinq ans quand tu es partie de la maison. Tu ne devais pas revenir tout de suite. Et quoi ? Trois ans plus tard, tu es revenue.

— Ma tutrice est morte. J'ai dû revenir à la maison à cause de ça. Les deux premières ont été un bonheur, mais la dernière a été… assez complexe. C'est la dernière fois que j'ai vu William.

— J'ai jamais voulu venir te voir parce que Maman disait que tu étais habitée par le diable. Pourtant, le diable ne doit pas souffrir quand on lui dit des méchancetés. J'ai bien lu plusieurs fois tous les livres de sermons qu'on a. Certains sous-entendent que toute femme est mauvaise, mais jamais qu'une fille, ou qu'une sœur est particulièrement plus mauvaise que les autres. Et certainement pas depuis sa naissance. Je suppose qu'il y a quelque chose que j'ignore, et j'ai enfin le courage de te demander ce que c'est.

— Ce sujet ne doit jamais sortir d'entre nous deux. Jane et Papa savent ce qu'il en est. Papa en sait beaucoup plus que moi, je n'étais qu'une enfant. Jane, bien qu'elle ait un an et demi de plus que moi, a toujours été ma confidente. Quand Papa m'a dit d'être silencieuse sur l'affaire, c'était déjà trop tard. Mais par où commencer ?

— Le commencement, non ?

— Je ne le connais pas. De mes plus anciens souvenirs, Mme Kean est là pour moi mais seulement pendant l'été. Je revois le domaine illuminé par les journées chaudes comme elles ne peuvent être qu'au Derbyshire. Anne et Elvira qui s'occupe de moi. Je crois qu'Anne rêvait d'avoir une fille, et je l'étais un peu. Elles m'ont appris la danse, la conversation, la gestion des émotions.

— Anne, Elvira ? Mme Kean ?

— Elvira, Mme Kean, était ma tutrice, pour ce moment privilégié. Pourquoi c'est moi qui partais de la maison et pas toi ou Jane, j'en ai aucune idée. Elvira était tellement belle et tellement distinguée. Je l'admirais tellement. Elle me faisait passer pour sa fille. On utilisait pas son vrai nom, parce que c'était dangereux pour elle. On n'utilisait pas le mien non plus. Je ne sais plus ce que c'était. Il était long et compliqué. C'était il y a longtemps.

— Je me souviens maintenant que tu me racontais des histoires pour m'endormir d'un château qui se reflétait dans un lac, et de fleurs odorantes qui laissait une présence dans chacune des pièces. De la Dame qui était responsable de tout, et qui était tellement fatiguée. Tu ne voulais jamais raconter la fin de l'histoire.

— Anne était malade. Elle était enceinte d'un troisième enfant. La naissance ne s'est pas bien passée du tout. Ni la mère ni l'enfant n'y ont survécu. Sa fille, qui avait cinq ans à l'époque, n'a jamais tellement connu sa mère. J'aurais dû être là pour passer à mon tour mon savoir à ma… à Georgiana.

— Tout cela était vrai. Mais comment est-ce possible ?

— Mary, promets-moi de ne rien dire de tout cela à personne. Personne ne doit savoir. Il faut que j'oublie moi aussi.

— Et celui d'hier soir ?

— William ? Non, non, il faut que j'oublie qu'il est William ! Mr Darcy ? Il a pris le domaine à la suite de son père. Là où j'ai vécu chaque été avant mes huit ans, et près de trois ans l'année de mes neuf ans. Il faisait une école, Etton, puis il voulait entrer à Cambridge quand il serait plus grand. Je n'ai jamais eu de nouvelles après… »

La dernière journée avant que William Darcy parte à Etton lui repassa dans sa mémoire.

 ***** SOUVENIRS *****

 _« Lizbeth ! Lizbeth ! »_

 _Le cri de son ami la tire de sa contemplation de l'ornement que Anne lui a demandé d'essayer de reproduire. Elle tourne la tête vers la porte d'entrée, et lui fait un sourire resplendissant, même si elle ne le voit pas encore._

 _« Will, je suis là. »_

 _Elle peut entendre ses pas effrénés qui se rapprochent._

 _« Lisbeth, je veux pas que tu sois partie pendant que je ne suis pas là._

 _— Je reste avec Elvira tant qu'elle reste là. On ne doit pas partir normalement on reste pour toujours._

 _— Je… J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Tu veux bien me promettre de t'occuper de Georgiana et de Mère. Et… Tu voudrais aller dans le petit jardin à rose avec moi, j'ai autre chose à te demander… »_

 _Lizbeth suivit son ami avec curiosité, se demandant bien ce qu'il pouvait avoir envie de lui montrer. Sur le chemin, elle l'assura qu'elle ferait tout ce qui est possible pour s'occuper du futur petit bébé, de la charmante Georgiana qui a fêté ses deux ans, ou de la chère Anne._

 _Quand ils arrivèrent à destination, encore tout essoufflé des deux étages qu'ils ont courus avec plus ou moins de décorum, William lui prend ses mains entre les siennes_

 _« Tu es ma meilleure amie, Lizbeth. Tu es même plus que ça. Tu es l'ensemble de ma vie, la structure qui fait tout tenir. Sans toi, la vie n'a plus de sens. J'ai eu tellement peur de ne pas te retrouver à la suite de l'année dernière. Mais cet été a été le meilleur dans ma vie. Pas seulement à cause de ma petite sœur, et du futur petit frère ou petite sœur que j'aurais en rentrant, mais parce que tu as été là, tout du long. Lizbeth, veux-tu m'épouser ? »_

 _La surprise lui a complètement ôté les mots de la bouche._

 _« William ! J'ai seulement onze ans ! Je ne crois pas qu'on puisse accepter une demande à onze ans. Faudra que tu me redemandes quand j'en aurais quinze ou seize._

 _— J'ai tellement peur que tu ne sois plus là, Lizbeth, tellement peur que cela est la dernière fois que je te vois. Promets au moins de m'attendre jusqu'à ce que je te retrouve à ce moment-là ?_

 _— C'est promis William. Mais quand tu rentreras à Noël, tu nous retrouveras tous, et on rira tous les deux de cette promesse. Mais je te promets William, moi aussi tu es mon meilleur ami, mon confident. Mon amoureux. »_

 _La fin avait été dite sur un ton si léger que William avait du tendre l'oreille sacrément pour l'entendre. Et pourtant l'entendre, il l'avait fait, car il avait saisi Lizbeth dans ses bras, l'avait fait voler autour de lui, en l'embrassant sur le front._

 _« Pour toujours, Lizbeth, pour toujours. J'attendrais et je te retrouverais. Tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi comme ça, ma chère Lizbeth ! »_

Lizzie pousse un soupir de tristesse, le lendemain de cette journée, William était parti à l'aube, elle n'avait pas pu lui dire au revoir. Elle avait pleuré et raconté à Anne et Elvira tout ce qui s'était passé. Puis elle était retournée à ses accomplissements de jeune Dame.

Quelques mois plus tard, aux portes de l'hiver, Anne Darcy était morte.

Elvira l'avait alors amené ailleurs. Elle se souvient d'une jeune fille de son âge. Et de ne pas être restée très longtemps. Juste le temps de s'habituer, avant que le carrosse somptueux ne la raccompagne chez elle, à la mort d'Elvira.

C'était le réveillon quand elle était arrivée à Longbourn. Elle pleurait l'absence d'Elvira, et d'avoir brisé sa promesse à William. Elle n'était plus à Pemberley quand il était rentré de l'école. Il avait eu raison.

Lizzie reprend conscience devant les yeux inquisiteurs de sa sœur.

« Où… que disais-je ?

— Le Mr Darcy d'hier soir, c'est qui ?

— C'est compliqué. Il était mon meilleur ami. Il était presque un fiancé. Pour moi, il l'était en tout cas. Visiblement pour lui, c'était pas vrai.

— Fiancé ! Mon Dieu !

— Enfin, il avait quinze ans. Il a fait une demande, et je lui ai dit que j'étais trop jeune pour répondre…

— Tu as déjà été demandé en mariage ! Même par un garçon de quinze ans ! Lizzie, c'est plus que ce que Jane a jamais eu !

— Mary ! Je vais regretter de t'avoir fait ces confessions, je crois. »

Après avoir repris leurs esprits, les deux sœurs se jugent du regard.

« Promit Lizzie, je ne dirais rien. Comme je ne dirais rien sur la remarque de ton… presque fiancé sur nous deux. Mais… tu sais que peut-être…

— Vas-y tu veux dire quelque chose, alors ose, au lieu de tourner autour du pot.

— Mr Bingley et Mr Darcy ont parlé de deux sœurs. Pas quatre sœurs. Il serait possible que l'on ne soit pas les sœurs dont il parlait. Peut-être, peut-être je dis bien, il parlait de Kitty et Lydia. »

Le rire sans joie de Lizzie lui répond.

« Mary, rappelle-moi quand on a été traité de jolies ou d'attirantes par rapport à Lydia ? L'une ou l'autre ? Non, c'est bien de nous deux qu'il parlait. Malheureusement pour moi. J'espère que je pourrais surmonter cette épreuve. »

Lizzie inspire une nouvelle fois et vois arriver Dame Lucas ainsi que ses deux filles.

« Rien ne doit ressortir de ce qu'on a discuté. Mary, rien du tout.

— Je serais muette, Lizzie, je ne veux pas trahir ta confidence.

— Allons les retrouver alors. Je suis sûre que tu peux parler avec nous avec Charlotte, ce sera plus intéressant que de juste rester dans le boudoir avec Mme Bennet et Dame Lucas.

— Tu crois que Charlotte et Jane ne m'en voudront pas ? »

Le regard plein d'espoir de Mary lui fait ravaler la réplique qu'elle a voulu dire. Elle se promet que même si ces dernières ne sont pas contentes, Mary sera bien accueillie avec elles. Il est temps d'apprendre à connaître Mary.


	3. Chapter 3

_Bonne lecture, j'espère que ça vous plait, vous en apprenez un peu plus sur Elvira et Elizabeth, et leur relation._

 **Chapitre 3 : Soirée chez les Lucas**

Dans les jours qui ont suivi, Jane et Lizzie s'occupent de Mary autant qu'elles peuvent. Sous leur tutelle, la jeune fille prend confiance et conscience d'elle-même.

Peu à peu, Lizzie est retournée dans le bureau de son père. Elle cherche les documents avec lesquels elle est revenue, à la mort d'Elvira. Elvira, ou Mme John Kean a légué tous ses biens à Elizabeth. Il y avait notamment dans les papiers, une lettre oubliée.

 _« Ma chère Lizbeth, ma fille adorée_

 _Je t'écris cette lettre depuis l'auberge, nous sommes parties de Pemberley hier matin. Tu es inconsolable, tu n'arrêtes pas de supplier Fitzwilliam de te pardonner ton offense. Et là, tu viens juste de t'endormir enfin. J'ai cru que tu ne dormirais plus jamais._

 _Je ne te le dis pas, mais je sais que tu l'as compris. Je vais bientôt mourir. J'espère avoir le temps de tout mettre à plat avec ma belle-sœur, et qu'elle prendra soin de toi, une fois que j'aurais disparu. Ta cousine pourrait être une présence féminine, qui permettrait que tu revoies facilement ton cher fiancé._

 _J'espère que tu me pardonneras, et que tu pardonneras ton père, pour l'enfer qu'on t'a fait vivre et qu'on te fera vivre, en te mettant au monde. Il ne doit pas être facile d'être notre fille, mais sache que quoi qu'il se soit passé, nous t'aimons plus que tout. Plus que nous-mêmes._

 _Sois sincère avec toi-même, ma chère fille, car, ultimement, c'est la dernière personne avec qui on doit toujours vivre. Et si je pars bientôt, ma chérie, je suis en paix, car je sais que tu seras heureuse, quand tu auras grandi._

 _Du côté des Bennet, tu auras des liens forts, et pardonnes à Fanny, ce n'est pas de sa faute. Dans d'autres circonstances, elle t'aurait aimée._

 _Du côté de Fitzwilliam, je sais que tu es engagé à quelqu'un qui ne peut être que très bon. Même si Anne ne sera plus là pour le guider, son père en fera un jeune homme à son image, un vrai dirigeant charismatique, j'en suis sûre._

 _Du côté de ce qu'il reste de ma famille, seules ma belle-sœur et ma nièce sont encore vivantes et fréquentables. J'espère que tu te trouves régulièrement avec elles pour soulager l'ambiance de Longbourn qui ne doit pas être au fort._

 _Aime les gens comme tu m'as aimée, et propage la bonne humeur et le rire, ma chère petite Lizbeth._

 _Je t'aime tellement, tu es le plus beau cadeau que Dieu m'ait fait._

 _Ta mère qui t'adore,_

 _Elvira. »_

Lizzie laisse tomber la lettre devant elle. En étant de choc elle ne peut que reprendre depuis le début pour s'imprégner de l'écriture enlevée de la main d'Elvira. Elle n'a aucun souvenir de cette lettre. Pourquoi ne l'a-t-elle jamais lu jusqu'à présent ?

Sa mère ? Elle se souvenait, oui, qu'Elvira l'avait souvent présenté comme sa fille, mais cela lui faisait tellement chaud au cœur de savoir que c'était réel. Elvira l'avait réellement considéré comme sa fille.

« Ah, je pensais que tu allais la trouver cette fois-ci… »

La voix de son père la sort de sa rêverie, et elle l'observe. Il a le regard fixe sur la lettre qui est dans ses mains.

« Elvira était une femme extraordinaire, Elizabeth. N'oublie jamais ça. Je n'ai pas lu toutes les lettres qu'elle t'a laissées, mais celle-ci est la dernière que je dois avoir.

— Je… Je ne me souviens pas qui était sa belle-sœur. A-t-elle fait la paix, finalement ?

— Je suppose. Je n'en sais rien. La Dame en question ne m'a jamais fait signe de vie, et bien que je sache qu'elle est toujours en vie, j'ai toujours voulu te garder près de moi. Pardonne-nous, nous n'avions pas voulu te faire du mal. Pourtant, tu as bien plus souffert que nos troubles.

— Pourquoi… »

Lizzie s'arrête au milieu de sa question. Non, cela n'a pas de sens, elle n'est pas aussi idiote que de penser qu'elle pourrait être réellement la fille d'Elvira.

« Pourquoi Elvira ne s'occupait-elle que de moi ? Et pas de Jane ou de Mary. »

Son père s'assoit en face d'elle dans le fauteuil. Il a les yeux toujours sur la lettre.

« Non, il faudra que je te le dise un jour ou l'autre. Elvira était une femme distinguée, passionnée, intelligente. Et très indépendante. Enfin, autant qu'elle pouvait l'être, dans sa situation. Tu étais… Tu étais tout ce pour lequel elle se battait. Je crois que si… Si tu n'étais pas là, si je n'avais pas été là, elle serait morte plus de vingt ans plus tôt. Tu lui ressembles tellement. Quand tu réfléchis, quand tu joues du piano… Je la revois, devant toi, à mettre tes mains sur le clavier, alors que tu ne sais pas encore marcher. À te chanter des airs simples et à te lire des pièces de théâtre. Tu pouvais lui faire oublier un moment ce qui l'attendait, hors de Longbourn, dans une maison sinistre, à Londres. Elle t'aimait… Beaucoup plus qu'elle n'avait jamais pu aimer quelqu'un d'autre, Elizabeth. Ta mère t'aimait beaucoup plus que n'importe qui. Sois-en certaine. »

Lizzie resta silencieuse devant le monologue de son père. Il reprit la parole avec un rire forcé.

« Allons, qu'est-ce que je deviens ? Je radote. Ne t'inquiète pas, mon excès de mélancolie passera très vite dès que je sortirais du bureau. Mais, Lizzie, réfléchis avant de rejeter tout ton prétendant en bloc. Réfléchis. On arrive si vite à des malentendus, et quelques fois, les prix à payer sont beaucoup trop lourds. Crois-moi, j'en sais quelque chose. »

Elle inspire, la question lui brûle la gorge. Mais la douleur dans les mots de son père l'arrête très vite, et au contraire, elle demande autre chose, quelque chose qui l'a toujours intriguée.

« C'est quoi exactement, ma dot ?

— Ta dot ? Celle d'Elvira était plus que conséquente. Cela doit être écrit dans les documents législatifs par là-bas. Si tu vois mentionner le nom d'un certain gentilhomme qu'on connaît maintenant tous les deux, c'est que tu dois être au bon endroit. Je pense que toutes tes réponses seront dans le feuillet d'après. »

Malgré cette réponse précise, Lizzie ne peut pas aller chercher quel est le document en question, et reste après cela, silencieuse, à relire une nouvelle fois les mots de la lettre.

Elle se lève en silence, ne sachant plus quoi dire, et une fois arrivée à la porte se retourne vers son père. Ce dernier a dans les mains la lettre qu'elle a laissée derrière elle.

« Mary sait. »

Elle ne veut pas plus déranger sa retraite, mais elle pense nécessaire qu'il soit au courant.

« Il est dans la région, c'est normal que le secret s'effondre. Allez, va dormir, Elizabeth. Tu dois en avoir besoin. »

Sur ses dernières paroles, elle sort et referme la porte derrière lui. C'est vrai qu'il est dans la région, mais tout le secret que son père et Elvira ont insisté pour avoir lui paraît tellement lourd et inutile. Elle ne peut s'empêcher de penser que tout le maelstrom d'émotion qui l'habite vient de ce secret qu'on lui a imposé.

Parce qu'elle vient de comprendre. Lizbeth, la fille d'Elvira, ne peut pas être liée à Mlle Elizabeth Bennet. Parce qu'Elizabeth Bennet n'a aucune raison de connaître Mme John Kean. Un nom banni à Longbourn. C'est un secret.

Elle n'a pas le droit de dire à William qu'elle est Lizbeth. S'il ne la reconnaît pas, elle n'a pas le droit de briser le secret. Surtout quand elle n'a plus confiance en lui. Elle doit simplement porter la croix de se savoir sans en souffler un mot.

Cette nuit-là, le sommeil ne vient pas, mais les larmes continuent de couler. Parce que maintenant que son fiancé est enfin dans la région, elle doit faire comme si elle ne le connaissait pas. À cause d'un fichu secret.

Finalement, la soirée chez les Lucas arrive. Au moment où elle apprend que les voisins de Netherfield seront là, elle cherche dans sa tête toutes les raisons pour rester à la maison. N'en trouvant aucune, elle ne peut que venir. Les consignes de sa mère sont les mêmes. Ne pas faire d'ombre à Jane. Laisser Jane séduire Mr Bingley ou Mr Darcy.

Les mots lui brûlent la gorge, elle veut rappeler qu'elle est la première à connaître William. Qu'elle lui est engagée, mais elle sait que c'est la pire chose à faire ! Elle doit protéger le secret, quoi qu'il en coûte.

Elle a l'impression de répéter la dernière assemblée. En pire, elle sait qu'il sera là. Mais elle devra faire comme si elle ne savait pas. Parce qu'il l'a oublié.

Les heures suivantes passent comme un rêve. Mary vient se préparer dans leurs chambres, et semble comprendre la détresse de Lizzie. Jane est simplement heureuse de retrouver Mr Bingley.

Finalement, la calèche arrive et toute la famille entre. Mr Bennet surprend sa femme, mais pas sa seconde fille, en venant pour la seconde fois à un évènement social. Après tout, il avait bien dit qu'il voulait parler aux hommes de Netherfield pour une histoire de clôtures entre leurs domaines, non ? Même si Lizzie sait que c'est exclusivement à Mr Darcy qu'il veut parler. Pour connaître un homme dont il a entendu parler en bien depuis tellement longtemps. Pour connaître le prétendant de sa fille favorite. Si Elvira a reconnu un amour passionné, il n'aura pas tari avec le temps, mais il se sera fortifié, surtout si Mr Fitzwilliam Darcy est un homme intègre, comme son père semblait l'être. Surtout s'il adopte l'idée de se marier par amour, et pas par devoir, comme son père l'avait fait avec le scandale de leur époque.

Quand ils descendent, Mr Bennet reprend les bras de ses deux filles calmes préférées : Lizzie et Mary. Il les guide à l'intérieur et lors de l'arrivée des personnes de Netherfield, il les garde avec lui pour se présenter à Mr Darcy.

« Mr Darcy. J'espère que Mr Bingley a pu profiter du temps clément de cet automne pour bien apprendre à faire le tour de son nouveau domaine.

— Mr Bennet. Oui, j'ai pu le former comme je m'y attendais. Mr Bingley est un élève studieux, comme il était à Cambridge. Quand certaines distractions sont indisponibles, il est totalement dévoué à sa tâche. Mlle Liz-Elizabeth, Mlle Mary, vous êtes ravissantes toutes les deux. »

Ces mots sont prononcés d'une voix grave qui donne des frissons à Lizzie, même si elle s'efforce de ne rien montrer. Elle sent le regard de William s'attarder sur elle. Elle n'ose pas relever le regard de peur de se trahir, et de trahir son secret. La tentation était trop grande, Lizzie se sépare de son père et entraîne sa sœur pour aller faire ses hommages à Charlotte et aux hôtes. Son père reprend en regardant la forme de sa fille disparaître parmi le reste des visiteurs de Sir Williams.

« Mr Darcy, vous allez pouvoir me rassurer sur mes filles alors. Vous savez que je suis le père de cinq jeunes femmes. Une de mes sources aurait entendu un commentaire… étonnant venant de votre part.

— Je suis désolé. Au moment où j'ai dit ces mots, je croyais que Mlle Jane n'avait que deux sœurs. Pardonnez-moi. Même pour les deux plus jeunes, mon commentaire était offensant.

— Pour Kitty et Lydia, je ne me formalise pas tant que ça. Juste, éviter de faire des remarques sur la beauté d'une femme lors d'un évènement public. Vous avez des excuses à vous faire pardonner, fils. De très grosses excuses, car celle qui l'a entendu l'a pris pour elle. Mary et Lizbeth savent, d'après ma femme, qu'elles sont parmi les moins belles jeunes femmes de la région.

— Cela ne me pardonnera pas, mais j'ai du mal avec les regroupements sociaux.

— Telle mère, tel fils.

— Vous connaissiez ma mère ?

— Anne Fitzwilliam ? Oui. Nous avons le même âge, et même si mes filles ne fréquentent pas Londres car mes souvenirs sont trop douloureux, j'y ai été. Anne était une personne charmante. J'ai certainement brisé le cœur de ma mère en ne voulant pas la marier – une fille avec un père et forcément un frère titré ! – je suis resté proche d'elle. Je… Je n'aurais pas dû parler d'elle. Hein. Toutes mes condoléances, fils. Elle était une très bonne amie. Je ne connaissais pas Mr Darcy. J'ai cru comprendre qu'il était mort lui aussi ?

— Il y a cinq ans. Vous étiez réellement ami avec ma mère ?

— Nous étions du même cercle, oui. Avant que les Bennet perdent leur fortune avec cette fichue maladie. Dis-toi, fils, que tu as eu de la chance d'avoir ton père une fois que ta mère est morte. Mon père, ma mère, et mon frère aîné sont tous morts au même moment. Et j'ai bien failli y rester moi aussi. Longbourn n'était pas notre domaine principal. Il a toujours été destiné aux seconds fils qui voulaient avoir un domaine. Non, notre domaine familial était celui d'Ashlaigh.

— Ashlaigh ! Oh mon dieu. J'ai tellement entendu parler de sa splendeur… Pourquoi l'avez-vous perdu ? Cela dut être une tragédie pour votre famille. Je n'ose pas imaginer dans quelle condition je serais pour me séparer de Pemberley.

— J'avais même pas vingt ans, et j'avais besoin de sous, immédiatement. Et nous n'avions plus le personnel pour le gérer… La maladie a réclamé tellement de monde. Je savais que Longbourn ne pouvait pas être vendu sans un accord de trois héritiers. Mon père convulsait, mon frère convulsait. Et moi je me sentais faiblir de jour en jour. Oui, j'ai été dans les mêmes cercles que votre mère, Mr Darcy. Mais j'ai sacrifié tout ça pour avoir une chance de sauver l'un des miens. En fin de compte, je suis toujours en vie.

— Ma mère disait souvent qu'elle avait passé une partie de son enfance à Ashlaigh, et que ce dernier dépérissait. Je… Je n'ai jamais parlé à quiconque d'Ashlaigh ni de ma mère. Vous deviez la connaître. S'il vous plaît, appelez-moi Fitzwilliam.

— Merci pour l'honneur, Fitzwilliam, j'en suis ravi. Appelez-moi Thomas. Et surtout, n'hésitez surtout pas à venir me voir. Les terres de l'Hertfordshire ne sont pas les mêmes que celle du Derbyshire. Nous avions un gérant excellent, que je ne pourrais que recommander, s'il n'avait pas attrapé la maladie à force de venir me former à prendre la relève de Longbourn. »

Thomas Bennet s'arrêta un moment avant de reprendre la parole.

« Fitzwilliam, fils, je ne peux que te conseiller de faire très attention à tes paroles. Et à ce que tu connais. Nous ne sommes pas à Londres, mais les ragots détruisent tout aussi bien. Je te demande, en tant qu'ami d'Anne, d'aller t'excuser tout de suite à ma seconde fille. Sinon, tu le regretteras. Lizzie… Lizbeth est une personne rancunière. Elle peut se détruire si elle estime qu'elle n'a rien à perdre.

— Je… »

Sir Williams arrive à ce moment-là, coupant effectivement leur discussion.

« Ah, Thomas, Mr Darcy. J'espère que vous n'étiez pas en train de discuter de cette fichue clôture en état de délabrement entre Longbourn et Netherfield ? Ce n'est pas une discussion pour avoir dans notre petit rassemblement.

— Oh ! non, j'informais juste Mr Darcy que j'avais connu une personne de sa famille, quand j'étais jeune.

— Ah. Oui, Thomas ne s'est réellement installé dans la région que lorsqu'il a pris le contrôle de sa famille. On dit qu'ils sont tous morts. »

Mr Bennet fait un sourire crispé.

« Mr Darcy, Sir Williams, je dois m'absenter, excusez-moi.

— Je passerais vous voir, Mr Bennet, n'ayez crainte. »

Après ces quelques mots, Thomas Bennet se réfugie auprès de Mary, qui prend son père à part.

« Lizzie ne veut pas entendre raison, Père. Je crois que le fait que cette remarque vienne de… on sait qui, la touche particulièrement. Elle refuse et elle lui en veut. Ou elle s'en veut à elle encore plus. Je ne sais pas, Père, et ça me fait peur. Père, que peut-on faire pour elle ?

— Rien, ma chère. Nous ne pouvons rien faire, tout est entre ses mains. Même s'il ne le sait pas. »

Thomas prit sa fille dans ses bras.

« Joueras-tu un morceau de musique, ma chérie ? Ou peut-être encore mieux,

— Je vais chercher Lizzie. On jouera ensemble quand ce sera à nous.

— Excellent. Excellent. SI tu pouvais suggérer à ta sœur que vous jouiez la musique d'Anne, cela me serait tellement agréable.

— C'est une pièce magnifique que j'ai révisée hier, du coup, je pense que c'est tout à fait possible.

— Elvira et Anne auraient tellement aimé te rencontrer, Mary… Va trouver ta sœur, mais si un certain gentilhomme veut lui parler, n'insiste pas… Ils ont besoin de parler tous les deux. Il y a déjà suffisamment de malheur et de malentendu entre nos familles pour ne pas que Lizzie et Fitzwilliam en rajoutent une couche avec leurs gaucheries !

— Père, faites attention à vos éclats de voix. Je vais aller trouver Lizzie. »

Thomas reste en arrière, silencieusement regardant sa famille s'éloigner toujours davantage les uns des autres. Il inspire longuement et regarde sa femme en train de parler de Jane et Mr Bingley, suffisamment fort pour qu'il l'entende de l'autre bout de la salle. La situation lui rappelle tellement sa honte et ses fautes. Hors de question qu'il reste sans rien faire, simplement en parlant du bon vieux temps avec le fils d'Anne.

D'un pas décidé, il se dirige vers sa femme.

« Ma chère Fanny, que diriez-vous de faire une petite danse, pour profiter un peu de l'ambiance festive de la soirée ? »

Il est bon de savoir que malgré tous les soucis qu'ils ont dans leur couple, Fanny le trouve toujours physiquement attirant. Et qu'elle l'aime toujours. Malgré tout ce qu'il lui a fait. Elle se lève et se dirige vers lui.

« Jane est très demandée auprès de Mr Bingley, n'avez-vous pas vu, mon cher mari ?

— Si, ma chère. Et je pense qu'il peut être bon pour elle. Mais ne nous avançons pas. Les cœurs des jeunes gens peuvent bouger facilement.

— Si je me souviens bien, ceux de gens bien plus âgés aussi… n'est-ce pas Thomas ? Ce n'est pas parce qu'une femme est morte que ta propre femme est morte, Thomas. Je crois que c'est la première fois que tu me touches depuis la naissance de Lydia.

— Pardonne-moi.

— Je sais, j'ai bien compris pourquoi Elizabeth revenait. Autant j'aurais aimé qu'elle jette dehors sa fille, autant je sais qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais fait. Pas après la dernière fois. Ça fait toujours mal d'être la seconde, mari.

— Tu sais bien que…

— Que vas-tu me dire comme platitude ? Que tu ne voies plus que moi ? Oh, bien sûr, une fois qu'elle n'est plus là, c'est sure que tu peux enfin me voir.

— Fanny, je… tu es magnifique dans cette robe. Je suis désolé. Vraiment désolé. Plus que je ne l'ai jamais été. On peut laisser ça derrière nous, maintenant, s'il te plaît. Lizzie n'y est pour rien. Tu n'es pas fait pour être jalouse ou pour la haine, Fanny. Tu es faite pour être mère, et pour être heureuse.

— Je sais aussi pourquoi tu changes maintenant. Tu crois que je ne me souviens pas de qui est la mère de cet homme ?

— Fanny, Anne est morte depuis longtemps.

— Tu vois, tu ne démens même pas.

— Je n'ai jamais aimé Anne en autre chose qu'un amour fraternel. Son frère était effrayant, et sa grande sœur autoritaire. Elle, douce Anne était juste comme Jane. Trop douce pour son bien. Il n'y a jamais rien eu entre elle et moi.

— Mais revoir son fils te change.

— Il ne me ressemble pas, et il ne ressemble que très peu à Anne. Je suppose qu'il doit être le portrait craché de son père.

— Je sais bien que c'est pour ça que tu es venu à la dernière assemblée. Ou que tu es venu ce soir. Je vois clair dans ton jeu, Thomas. Tu veux qu'il soit amoureux de ta petite favorite. Elizabeth est…

— Elle est innocente ! Cesse de prendre ta jalousie sur elle sans arrêt. Tu t'arrêterais quelques instants, tu verrais ce que peut t'apporter Lizzie.

— Bah, que peut-elle faire ! Elle est inconsciente, et impertinente. Elle se croit plus intelligente que tout le monde. Pourtant, elle est moins belle que Jane, moins accomplie que Mary, moins vive et souriante que Lydia. Elle ne trouvera jamais d'homme qui acceptera de l'épouser, elle les chasse avec son attitude.

— Oh, Fanny, si elle les chasse, c'est parce qu'elle n'est pas libre. Elle est déjà engagée à un jeune homme.

— Elizabeth ? Engagée ? Et depuis quand ?

— Depuis très longtemps. Ce n'était pas relevant au moment où j'ai appris l'information. Fanny, tu t'entendrais mieux avec ta fille, car oui, c'est ta fille…

— C'est la tienne, pas la mienne.

— La jalousie ne te va vraiment pas, mon cœur. Lizzie est ta fille. Notre fille. Tu l'as élevée depuis longtemps. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle a une seconde mère qu'elle est moins ta fille que Jane. Tu serais rassuré du sort de nos filles. Si je meurs, Lizzie a des ressources. Elle devrait avoir assez de ressources pour vous faire vivre toutes. Tu n'es pas obligé de toujours être insupportable auprès de Mr Bingley. Si tu acceptais ta fille, tu pourrais être sûre d'avoir un toit si jamais je rencontre le Créateur.

— Cessez, Mr Bennet. Je ne peux pas en entendre davantage.

— Considère juste que Lizzie soit ta fille. Elle ne va plus rester très longtemps avec nous. Il est possible qu'elle reçoive la date de son mariage au cours du mois qui arrive. Si tu veux te concilier avec elle, fais-le vite avant qu'elle ne quitte Longbourn sans un regard en arrière. »

La danse se termine enfin, et le couple se regarde longuement. Finalement, Mme Bennet s'incline devant son mari.

« La danse était très agréable, mais ce n'est plus de notre âge. Tu as soulevé des points intéressants, et je vais les garder à l'esprit.

— Merci, Fanny, je ne t'en demande pas plus. Tout le plaisir a été pour moi, ma chère femme. »

Son attention glisse de sa partenaire au piano qui trône au milieu de la pièce, où la musicienne laisse la place au duo de Mary et Lizzie. Avec appréhension, il s'éloigne de sa femme pour s'approcher de Jane, Mr Bingley, et Fitzwilliam Darcy.

La technique de Mary et la voix mélodieuse de Lizzie charment l'assemblée. Elles sont toutes les deux trop concentrées pour noter les réactions du public, mais Thomas voit clairement qu'à côté de lui, Fitzwilliam est transporté à une autre époque. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne donnerait pas pour avoir accès aux pensées du jeune homme… Revoit-il un concert du même genre à Pemberley, avec sa mère et la meilleure amie de cette dernière ? Mais hélas, cela ne sert à rien de ressasser des rêves perdus.

Sitôt après le morceau de musiques, les sœurs de Mr Bingley passent aussi à la démonstration de leur talent, sortant toute la salle de leur stupeur. Fitzwilliam Darcy, lui, traverse la salle d'un pas décidé vers les Lizzie et Mary.

« Mlle Lizb-Elizabeth, Mlle Mary, je… comment connaissez-vous ce morceau de musique ? Je… C'est votre père qui vous l'a donné ?

— Non, c'est ma mère, répond Lizzie naturellement, avant de regarder au-delà du jeune homme. Vous connaissez ce morceau ?

— Oui, la balade d'Ashlaigh, c'est… c'est ma mère qui l'a composé. »

L'émotion transparaît dans les paroles du jeune homme.

« Une certaine Anne F, je crois a publié ce morceau, il y a plusieurs années.

— Ma mère s'appelait Anne Darcy, née Fitzwilliam.

— Oh, comme le monde est petit ! »

Le ton mordant de Lizzie renseigne mieux que le fait qu'elle ne regarde toujours pas son interlocuteur. Mary, elle ne sait pas où se mettre devant la colère et la tristesse de sa sœur.

« Ce sont les deux femmes les plus belles et dignes que j'ai jamais connus qui m'ont appris ce morceau. Ma mère m'a donné les partitions quand je suis… partie. Mais c'est ma mère et celle qui était ma marraine pour moi, qui m'ont appris à jouer ce morceau. Dommage que notre compagnie soit si déplaisante, William Darcy, que vous ne veuillez pas savoir qui sont nos parents. »

Finissant cette tirade, elle attrape brusquement le bras de sa sœur et part en direction de l'autre côté de la salle de danse.

« Mlle Elizabeth ! Attendez. Comment m'avez-vous appelé ? Mlle Elizabeth ! »

Avec ses grandes jambes, il rattrape facilement les deux jeunes femmes.

« Mr Darcy. Vous nous avez fait comprendre que notre compagnie n'était pas comparable à celle de notre sœur Jane. Merci de ne pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

— Quoi ? Mais ce n'est pas de vous que je parlais ! Ce sont de vos deux sœurs qui sont insupportables ! »

Sous le choc des mots qu'elle voulait le plus entendre, Lizzie se retourne et fait face à son ancien ami.

« Dans le temps, j'avais un ami. Un meilleur ami, un confident. Il était un peu plus grand que moi, et je ne le voyais que lors de rares occasions, mais il était bon. Il n'insultait pas les inconnues à droite et à gauche. Il avait promis de se battre contre la cause injuste des femmes. Il est triste de se rendre compte que les hommes, en grandissant perdent leurs rêves d'enfants. Adieu, William Darcy. »

Elle se retourne pour ne pas le laisser deviner les larmes qui coulent le long de ses joues. Elle entraîne toujours Mary pour aller vers l'extérieur.

« Lizzie, tu n'aurais pas dû lui dire ça. Il ne va pas plus comprendre et toi tu vas souffrir inutilement.

— Lizbeth était un mirage, il est temps que je grandisse et que j'arrête de m'accrocher à un rêve d'enfant.

— Comme cela, tu te rends tout à fait coupable de ce dont tu l'as accusé. C'est très astucieux… Vraiment, Lizzie, je dois te féliciter. »

Lizzie ne goûte pas à l'ironie et au sarcasme dans la bouche de sa petite sœur. Elle s'installe à l'extérieur, devant l'entrée et regarde les étoiles. Elle a laissé Mary rentrer. Elle ressent la présence de quelqu'un derrière elle, sans qu'elle veuille changer de place pour satisfaire sa curiosité.

« Moi aussi, j'avais des rêves, Mlle Elizabeth. Et je me rends compte qu'ils étaient idiots et destructeurs. J'ai passé dix ans de ma vie à chasser un fantôme. Je suis désolé que vous ayez entendu mon commentaire sur vos sœurs, mais il n'a jamais été à votre destination. Je ne vous connais que très peu, mais je peux déjà dire que vous avez de la passion dans vos gestes, un amour pour votre petite sœur plus grand que la plupart des couples que je connais. Oui, je ne sais pas me comporter en société. Ma mère, Anne, était pareille. Je n'aime pas la société parce que les mères me jettent leur fille dessus, en me parlant de richesse ou de titre. Que si je ne fais qu'ouvrir la bouche pour saluer l'une de ses filles, on me demande les documents de mariage.

— C'est dommage pour vous, mais ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on fonctionne à la campagne, Mr Darcy.

— S'il vous plaît, appelez-moi William Darcy. Vous avez le pouvoir de dire ce nom et de me souvenir que j'avais une amie que j'aimais plus que tout au monde. Elle a disparu, et je suis à sa recherche depuis trop longtemps.

— Très bien, je veux bien vous appeler ainsi, vous pouvez m'appeler Eliza Bennet.

— J'en serais ravi. »

Le silence tombe sur eux et les enveloppe. Au loin, ils peuvent distinguer quand ils tendent l'oreille, le piano et les voix de Mlle Bingley et Mme Hurst.

« Je m'excuse vraiment pour ma remarque, Eliza Bennet. Je n'aurais jamais dû parler ainsi de vos sœurs. Mais je veux que ce soit particulièrement clair envers vous. Vous êtes de loin l'une des filles les plus belles de ma connaissance. Votre apparence n'a rien à envier à celle de votre sœur aînée. Je pensais venir vous voir pour discuter quand j'ai dit ces paroles. Vous m'avez intriguée dès que je vous ai vu. Pendant un instant, j'ai cru revoir Mlle DeBourgh. »

Lizzie glapit avec le moins de bruit possible. Le nom lui rappelle plein de souvenirs de son temps à Pemberley.

« Oh, Mlle DeBourgh est mon fantôme. Je lui ai fait une demande en mariage, et elle m'a dit qu'elle me répondrait plus tard… Et depuis, je la cherche pour savoir enfin la réponse, maintenant qu'elle devrait avoir vingt ans, elle devrait savoir depuis longtemps si elle veut de moi ou pas. »

Le froid ne la dérange plus. Elle ne sait tout simplement plus ce qu'elle veut. Ce qu'elle pense. Ce dont elle est sûre. Elle se sent perdue, et peu à peu elle ose se tourner doucement vers l'homme à ses côtés. Il ne la regarde pas, mais a les yeux fixés sur la voûte étoilée. Le temps est particulièrement clair.

« Connaissez-vous le nom des étoiles, Eliza Bennet ? Je me souviens d'avoir été de longues soirées avec… des amis d'enfance et mon père nous donnait le nom des étoiles et nous racontait leurs histoires. »

 _Moi aussi, je m'en souviens_ , le cœur de Lizzie hurle. Georgiana hurlait chaque nuit, réveillant tout Pemberley, serviteurs, maîtres et invités de la famille. Le seul moyen de la faire taire était la voix de son père qui racontait des histoires. Mr Darcy, le père, n'aimait pas les histoires qui n'apprenaient rien à ses enfants. Alors, il expliquait des connaissances en les romançant à peine.

Mais Lizzie se mordit la lèvre. Qu'elle soit Lizbeth, fille de Mme Kean, invitée à Pemberley était un secret qu'elle ne pouvait pas divulguer.

« Vous avez l'air de tenir à votre père.

— Oui, je pense que, comme la mère pour les filles, le père pour les fils est la personne la plus importante. Celle qu'ils regardent et contre laquelle ils se jugent, tous les jours. Ma sœur n'a pas cette chance-là. Ma mère est morte quand Georgiana avait à peine cinq ans.

— Perdre l'un de ses parents est toujours un déchirement.

— On dirait que vous l'avez vécu, pourtant vos deux parents sont vivants, Mlle Eliza. »

Elle rougit quand il arrête de regarder les étoiles et s'intéresse à nouveau à elle.

« Venez, rentrons, Mlle Eliza. Nous ne voudrions pas créer des histoires sur notre disparition commune. »

Lizzie réalise qu'il dit la vérité. Peu importe le champ de bataille que sont ses sentiments à l'heure actuelle, elle ne veut pas être forcée dans un mariage avec un homme qui poursuit une chimère. Et qui en plus, possède plus de faiblesses de caractère qu'elle n'ose en compter.

Elle remarque son père juste à la sortie de la salle, qui l'interpelle quand elle passe à côté.

« Lizbeth, un mot, s'il te plaît. »

À nouveau William se retourne rapide comme l'éclair pour soupirer en ne voyant qu'elle.

« Mlle Eliza, Thomas, je vous laisse, et je rentre. Il commence à faire trop froid. »

Le père et la fille attendent qu'il soit totalement disparu.

« Alors, je le brûle, ce document, ou tu commences à voir raison ?

— Il ne me voit pas. Il cherche quelque chose d'autre.

— Il n'y a que toi qui peux lui apporter la paix que son cœur cherche désespérément. Je te l'ai dit, il ne te connaissait pas sous ton nom actuel. Et je te rappelle qu'Elizabeth Bennet n'est pas le nom complet sous lequel tu existes législativement.

— C'est quoi ?

— Réellement, Lizzie, j'aurais cru que tu le savais. Nous allons bientôt rentrer, passe me voir demain matin à la première heure, avant de sortir. Il est temps que tu arrêtes de fuir, et que tu lises tous les documents que je garde pour toi. »

La fin de la soirée arrive rapidement, après les salutations de circonstances, chacun rentre chez soi, pour certains, le cœur est lourd de souvenirs, et pour d'autres, l'avenir s'annonce radieux.


	4. Chapter 4

_Voici la suite. Et oui, j'ai pas honte de ce que j'écris, mais je crois que dans un an ou deux, je commencerais à avoir pour certaines scènes de ce chapitre.  
_

 _J'ai écrit l'histoire d'une traite le mois dernier et je commence déjà à trouver certains raccourcis et certains rebondissements un peu too much._

 _Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! Je lève la fin sur le mystère des origines de Lizzie._

 **Chapitre 4 : A propos des morts**

Le lendemain matin, avant que la majorité de la maisonnée soit levée, Lizzie frappe à la porte de l'étude de son père.

« Entre Lizzie. Je t'attendais. Tu as dormi plus que je ne le pensais…

— Père, vous m'aviez dit de passer… »

Elle fait le tour pour embrasser son père, avant de s'installer face à lui. Devant elle s'étale toute une liasse de papier.

« Je suis heureux de te voir. J'aurais dû te forcer à venir beaucoup plus tôt. J'ai, de manière idiote, imaginé qu'il ne serait pas aussi idiot et amoureux de toi. Il y a des choses qui sont trop difficiles à avouer, alors je ne peux que les dire à mots couverts. Il n'a rien compris de tout mon discours… Lizzie, tu es ma fille. Je n'étais pas marié à ta mère quand tu es née. Nous étions tous deux mariés à d'autres personnes.

— Hein ?

— Mme Bennet, Fanny, t'a adopté légalement. Personne ne peut réellement supposer que tu n'es pas la fille de Thomas et Fanny Bennet. Nous avons tout fait pour qu'il n'y ait pas de soucis de ce côté-là. Mais tu m'as demandé l'autre jour pourquoi Mme Kean s'était toujours intéressée à toi et pas à l'une de tes sœurs. »

Il se tait un moment, et reprend le fil de ses pensées et continue son explication

« Mme Kean était ta mère, pas celle de tes sœurs. Quand j'étais jeune… non. Ce n'est pas comme cela que je peux raconter cette histoire. Tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi je ne m'impose jamais auprès de ma femme et de mes deux dernières filles.

— Parce qu'elles sont trop fatigantes ?

— Oh, Lizzie, non. Ce que Fanny te fait est inexcusable. Mais à chaque fois que je veux lui faire un reproche, je revois le visage inondé de larmes où elle a accepté de se faire passer comme si elle était enceinte, pour que tu naisses. C'est à ce moment-là que ses nerfs ont commencé à la travailler. Elle n'est pas comédienne. Elle a refusé de voir la moindre personne et si quelqu'un venait la déranger à Longbourn, elle prétextait ses pauvres nerfs pour fausser la compagnie aussitôt. Ta mère, Lizzie, était une autre sorte de femme. Elle était forte, et faible à la fois. Elle était indépendante, mais sa famille n'aimait pas ça du tout. D'après eux, une femme ne peut pas avoir d'opinion, une femme n'est bonne qu'à rapporter des intérêts politiques lors de son mariage, et à s'incliner devant son mari et lui produire des héritiers. Mais Elvira n'était pas du tout d'accord avec tout ça. Elle n'a pas eu le choix. Elle a dû se marier avec un homme qui l'a fait souffrir. Cet homme a… cet homme n'était pas un gentil mari.

— Il était violent ?

— Oui. Très. Alors elle s'est souvenue d'un ami, qui lui avait proposé de l'aide. Ta mère, Lizzie, a fui sa maison, a fui son mari, alors qu'il était absent pour venir à Longbourn. Fanny et elle se sont entendues directement. On aurait cru deux sœurs tellement elle s'entendait bien. Mais Elvira n'était pas prête pour voir du monde, alors on l'a caché à Longbourn. Ta sœur, Jane, est née. Sa mère, Mme Bennet, a eu des problèmes de santé, qui ont nécessité d'aller à Londres, et Elvira a eu des cauchemars qui lui ont rouvert ses plaies. Elvira est restée à Longbourn. Je suis aussi resté à Longbourn. Fanny n'est pas rentrée pendant plusieurs mois, presque une année complète. Je faisais quelques fois le voyage, mais elle ne voulait pas me voir. Sa… maladie faisait qu'elle ne supportait pas ma présence. »

Lizzie écoute religieusement son père qui lui parle d'une période dont elle n'a jamais entendu parler.

« Je ne suis pas fier, ma fille. J'ai même particulièrement honte, de moi, de nous. Elvira était… une connaissance d'avant que je rencontre Fanny. Je la courtisais avant ma maladie. Nous nous entendions particulièrement bien. On aurait pu croire que le Ciel nous avait fait pour vivre heureux en couple. Sa famille voyant le tournant malheureux que les finances des Bennet subissaient décida que je n'étais plus un prétendant correct pour leur fille. Ils… »

Il s'arrête un instant, des sanglots dans sa gorge qui veulent sortir. Il sort un mouchoir et se sèche les yeux, levant le regard sur celui de sa fille qui attend la suite de l'histoire.

« Ils fabriquèrent des preuves comme quoi j'étais mort de la maladie, et poussèrent leur fille à marier Mr John Kean. Il était un homme important politiquement. Ce qu'ils y ont gagné, je ne sais pas. Ce que je sais, c'est qu'un an plus tard, quand je suis retourné à Londres, j'ai découvert, grâce à une amie d'enfance du nom d'Anne Fitzwilliam, que ma douce Elvira était mariée. Et qu'elle était inconsolable que je sois mort. Je compris aussi que la peur d'Anne était qu'Elvira ne s'accroche à la vie que le temps qu'Anne soit célibataire. Cette dernière n'osait pas accepter la moindre cour, de peur de perdre sa meilleure amie.

— Oh mon dieu, Anne Fitzwilliam, c'est…

— La mère de ton Fitzwilliam Darcy, oui. Tradition de sa mère de donner le nom de jeune fille à son fils… Mais à cette époque, elle n'avait pas accepté Mr Darcy dans sa vie. Seule Elvira y avait de la place. Nous avons découvert du coup le manège de ses parents, mais il était trop tard. Je n'étais vraiment pas en forme pour être tenté par un duel avec John Kean. J'étais encore un peu faible de la maladie, et j'avais perdu quasiment toutes les sensations de la jambe gauche. Après avoir appris ça, je donnais mes coordonnées à Elvira, lui assurait que ma porte serait à jamais ouverte pour elle, et je partis de Londres sans un regard en arrière, avant que son mari ne découvre que j'étais toujours vivant. Je ne suis jamais retourné au moindre rassemblement de Londres depuis. Plusieurs années plus tard, j'ai rencontré Fanny Gardiner, une jeune femme très belle qui parvenait à me faire oublier mon amour impossible. Elle était belle, rigolote et toujours de très bonne humeur. Sa situation familiale était à l'inverse d'Elvira, et au niveau physique, on ne pouvait pas faire plus dissonant. Elvira était une beauté ténébreuse, trop triste et sérieuse, tandis que Fanny avait une soif de vivre intarissable. Elle s'étonnait de tout, s'intéressait à tout. Elle n'avait pas d'origine noble, mais je n'avais plus de famille qui pouvait me faire payer son manque de relation haut placé. J'ai fait la cour à Fanny. Je l'ai épousée. Et puis l'enfer est arrivé, Elvira m'a pris au mot, et s'est présenté à ma porte, complètement battue et affamée. Nous ne pouvions pas la laisser dehors. C'était impossible. Elle est entrée. Elle est rentrée dans mon cœur, là où était sa place depuis le début. Et… Jane est née. Et puis toi aussi. »

Son père a une grimace que Lizzie n'a jamais vue sur le visage toujours ironique et sarcastique de son père.

« Non, Lizzie, je ne suis pas fier. J'ai même honte, et j'aurais dû t'avouer ces faits beaucoup plus tôt. Ta mère, Lizzie, s'appelait Elvira DeBourgh quand je l'ai rencontrée. Mme John Kean n'en était qu'un pâle reflet. Nous avions décidé qu'elle aurait ta garde pendant un mois, chaque année. Son mari disparaissait pour de longues périodes de manière régulière. Alors Elvira reprenait son nom de jeune fille et te trimbalait avec elle où elle pouvait. Le domaine de Pemberley, où vivait sa meilleure amie, était l'endroit le plus sûr pour elle. Elle n'a jamais eu d'enfants avec son mari. Tu as l'intégralité de sa dot, plus je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais tu as aussi un domaine, dont tu hériteras quand les habitantes n'y seront plus. Je voulais d'ailleurs t'en parler… »

Lizzie observe son père qui lui tend les documents officiels. Devant elle, elle se trouve avec un testament.

 _« Je soussignée, Mme John Kean, née Elvira DeBourgh, lègue à ma fille naturelle, Elizabeth Bennet-DeBourgh l'intégralité de mon compte personnel, qui contenait ma dot, plus certains investissements réalisés dans les dernières années de mon mariage dans les industries Darcy. Ma fille aura tous les biens dont j'ai la possession, qui seront gardés par mon amie Mme George Darcy, née Anne Fitzwilliam, ou son mari, si cette dernière n'est pas disponible. Si lui-même n'est pas disponible, c'est ma belle-sœur, Mme Lewis DeBourgh, née Catherine Fitzwilliam, qui en aura la garde._

 _Vu que Mme Lewis DeBourgh est veuve, et qu'elle ne souhaite pas se remarier, que sa fille ne pourra jamais se marier à cause de sa constitution, le domaine de Rosings lui est légué comme addition à sa dot, à la condition que Mme Lewis DeBourgh et sa fille, Anne DeBourgh, soient supportées par tous les moyens possibles. Anne DeBourgh ne doit en aucun cas entrer dans l'état du mariage, sa constitution ne lui permettra_

 _jamais de porter un enfant._

 _Fait le 13 juin 1799, à Pemberley._

 _En présence de Mr et Mme George Darcy ainsi que de leur fils aîné, Mr Fitzwilliam Darcy._

 _Par Mme John Kean, née Elvira DeBourgh »_

Son père lui laisse le temps d'accepter ce qui vient d'être annoncé.

« J'ai demandé à ton oncle Andrew Philipps de me donner un aperçu de ta dot, Lizzie. Ta mère m'avait parlé de 50 000 livres. Mais depuis, elle a investi dans l'industrie de la famille de sa meilleure amie. Pendant… Douze ans. Tu peux imaginer ce que ça fait, douze ans d'investissement dans une industrie qui a autant de succès que les industries Darcy ? Tu as doublé ta dot, ma fille. 100 000 livres, c'est le montant de ton compte. Tu es l'une des plus grandes héritières… et certainement la plus riche de tout Meryton. »

Elle n'ose pas dire un mot. Les chiffres sont trop gros et ne représentent rien pour elle.

« Je t'ai rendue silencieuse… Oh, et bien, la suite va t'amuser. C'est totalement différent, mais tu verras, on retrouve ces personnes. J'ai reçu, il y a maintenant plusieurs jours, une lettre d'un gentilhomme qui est mon héritier. Comme tu le sais, Lizzie, à ma mort, il peut tout à fait jeter tout le monde à la porte. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que le contrat de mariage avec Fitzwilliam est bien pratique. Si cet évènement venait à arriver avant ta majorité, tu serais sous sa protection immédiatement.

— Papa ! Tu digresses.

— Oui, pardon. Du coup, un certain Mr William Collins m'a écrit pour me dire que son père venait de mourir. Son père, Lizzie, était mon héritier. C'est donc lui, le nouvel héritier. Son style est horrible, et je te passe les détails. Il dit qu'il est tout à fait content de sa situation dans la vie, parce que… Et c'est là que tu vas rire, Lizzie… Il est le curé de… attend que je retrouve là où il le dit… Ah, voilà. "Ayant reçu à Pâques l'ordination, j'ai eu le privilège d'être distingué par la Très Honorable lady Catherine DeBourgh, veuve de Sir Lewis DeBourgh, à la bonté et à la générosité de laquelle je dois l'excellente cure de Hunsford où…" Je vais arrêter là. Imagine un peu Lizzie… L'homme qui peut te jeter hors de ta maison… Est le curé du domaine que tu as en héritage ! Ne trouves-tu pas ça hautement ironique ? »

Voyant qu'il n'a toujours pas d'éclat de rire de sa fille, Thomas pousse un peu.

« Imagine un peu ! S'il hérite de Longbourn avant que tu ne sois mariée à ton prince charmant du Nord, oui, Lizzie, j'écoute quand tu racontes des histoires à tes petites sœurs, et qu'il veut t'évincer, tu peux faire tellement plus ! Oh, j'imagine la scène. Tu lui laisses Longbourn et tu pars vivre avec tes sœurs à Rosings… Et là, il apprend que tu es la nouvelle maîtresse de Rosings, et ainsi, que tu peux lui enlever son excellente cure de Hunsford… »

L'amour de l'absurde revient quand même pour Lizzie et elle éclate de rire avec son père. La situation serait, effectivement, complètement loquace et absurde.

Quelques jours après cette discussion, une missive de Caroline Bingley invite Jane à Netherfield pour le goûter. Le temps étant orageux, et Mme Bennet certaines de ses manigances, Jane part à dos de cheval. Alors qu'elle est toujours en chemin, la pluie éclate, et quand Jane arrive, elle est trempée jusqu'à l'os. Elle attrape mal.

Le lendemain matin une lettre de Jane arrive, qui déclare qu'elle est coincée par une fièvre monstrueuse. Elizabeth discute avec Mary, et décide que ce sera elle qui ira voir leur sœur pour lui redonner le sourire et la santé. Elle prend seulement quelques affaires, y compris les partitions de Dame Anne FD, vu qu'elle en a parlé à William. Elle est nerveuse, et profite de la marche pour oublier son appréhension à l'idée de revoir aussi vite William, avant qu'elle n'ait pu trancher si elle lui pardonnait ses paroles ou non.

Très rapidement, elle se trouve sur son chemin.

« William Darcy !

— Mlle Eliza ! Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir ici. Je… Je suppose que vous venez voir votre sœur ? À ma connaissance, elle dort encore.

— Oui, je viens voir Jane. L'avez-vous vu hier soir ?

— Non. Bingley et moi nous sommes rentrés tard. Nous devions régler un souci au sud des terres de Netherfield. Le lit de la rivière a changé au fil des années. »

Lizzie regarde l'homme devant elle. Quand il lui parle, comme cela, elle a tellement mal, tellement c'est son William. Son fiancé. Et qu'il ne le sait pas, ou plus. Le poids du secret lui tord les entrailles, et elle a envie de lui hurler qu'elle se souvient de lui, mais ne peut pas. D'après toutes les conventions, elle ne le connaît que depuis quelques jours. Deux soirées. C'est tout. Même pas une danse.

« Je vais vous montrer sa chambre, je crois que les Bingley dorment encore à cette heure-là.

— Mais vous non ?

— Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de la ville, j'ai toujours habité à la campagne. Je suis plus à l'aise dans des champs avec mon cheval et des bêtes que dans une salle de danse, Mlle Eliza.

— Mes petites sœurs ne comprennent pas l'amour de la campagne et de la liberté que ça propose.

— Et vous ?

— Moi. Oh, je suis amoureuse depuis trop longtemps de la campagne et d'un de ces gentilshommes pour trouver le moindre intérêt à quelque chose qui s'éloigne de lui. »

Lizzie rougit violemment avec ses paroles. Elle n'aurait pas dû en dire autant, et pourtant, elle ne peut pas le regretter. Elle est Elizabeth Bennet-DeBourgh, et sa dot s'élève à autour de 100 000 livres.

« J'ai du mal à vous imaginer amoureuse, mais sans votre prétendant, Mlle Eliza.

— Oh, il a dû m'oublier. La ville l'a certainement dévoré et une jeune héritière doit lui tenir compagnie. »

 _J'aimerais tant être cette jeune héritière…_ Triste de se rendre compte qu'on aime toujours quelqu'un quand ça nous fait tellement souffrir.

« Il est idiot, alors.

— Ou il chasse sa propre chimère.

— Peut-être. La chambre de Mlle Bennet est la troisième à gauche. Je vous laisse à partir de là. Nous nous retrouverons, j'espère.

— Merci beaucoup, William. Tu n'es peut-être pas si idiot que ça en réalité. »

Sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer, elle se précipite vers la chambre qu'il lui a indiquée et fuit clairement le champ de bataille en toquant puis entrant quand rien ne lui répond. La chambre est dans la pénombre, mais elle devine la forme du lit et sa sœur allongée. Elle vient à son chevet, ignorant l'homme qui n'a pas bougé de là où il était, qui se repasse la discussion en boucle sans comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire. L'a-t-elle réellement traité d'idiot ? Mais pourquoi ?

Très proche de ses considérations, Lizzie ne sait pas si elle doit se pendre ou se féliciter. Si elle n'arrête pas de lui tendre des perches, elle n'arrivera pas à sauvegarder le secret. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il comprenne ce qu'elle sous-entende et sa réputation serait en lambeau. Jamais personne ne doit apprendre sa condition de bâtarde.

Heureusement, Jane bouge à ce moment-là, distrayant très efficacement sa petite sœur. La fièvre continue de monter et Jane murmure le nom de leurs cousins, de leur oncle et de leur tante… Et de Charles Bingley. Visiblement elle fait une sorte de cauchemars fiévreux où Charles Bingley torture les membres de leur famille qui vivent dans le mauvais quartier de Londres. Les douces paroles de Lizzie ne changent pas grand-chose. Jane s'agite, mais ne semble pas sortir de sa transe.

À l'extérieur de la chambre, Fitzwilliam Darcy, William, reste toujours les bras ballants, en train de se demander une nouvelle fois comment ce bout de femme peut lui chambouler son monde de cette manière. Il finit par prendre une décision et s'en va, non sans avoir relancé un coup d'œil vraiment perplexe vers la porte de Jane.

Il s'attelle très rapidement au bureau dans l'un des salons. Et commence à écrire à sa petite sœur.

« _Georgiana, ma très chère petite sœur,_

 _Comment tes études se passent avec Mme Annesly ? Tout va bien ? As-tu eu des nouvelles de Richard récemment ? La dernière correspondance que j'ai eue de lui date d'il y a trois semaines, et qu'il me disait qu'il ne pourrait pas être à Noël à Pemberley._

 _Je suis chez Bingley, dans l'Hertfordshire. Il a loué un petit domaine, et je l'aide à essayer de s'en sortir. Pour l'instant, ce n'est pas gagné, je ne suis vraiment pas sûr qu'il va devenir un vrai gentilhomme du terroir. Mais ne soyons pas défaitiste, s'il arrive à échanger ses sœurs contre une femme qui aime la campagne, je pense qu'il sera installé dans un état plus grand en un temps record. C'est juste qu'il ne reçoit pas d'inclinaison de sa famille actuellement._

 _Nous avons fait la plus étrange des rencontres. Enfin, surtout moi, Bingley, comme tu le connais, s'arrête à des problématiques d'esthétique beaucoup trop vite à mon goût. J'ai découvert quelqu'un de perdu. Les Bennet d'Ashlaigh. Ils se sont malheureusement séparés du domaine il y a autour de vingt-cinq ans. Au moment où Mère et Père ont dû se rencontrer en réalité. Et ils ont vécu dans l'Hertfordshire._

 _Ce sont les voisins les plus proches de Bingley. Thomas Bennet connaissait notre mère. Il avait été ami avec elle. J'ai hâte de retourner parler avec lui, mais je sais déjà que je ne le ferais pas dans les prochains jours, parce que je préfère rester à Netherfield si elle y est._

 _Thomas Bennet a cinq filles. Les deux premières sont exceptionnelles. Mlle Jane Bennet, l'aînée est d'une beauté peu commune. Bingley l'appelle son ange, et est en bonne route pour la demander en mariage dans quelques mois, s'il n'est pas diverti par l'arrivée de la Saison. La seconde, Mlle Elizabeth Bennet, est d'un tout autre calibre. J'ai l'impression de la connaître. Il faut toujours que je me répète son nom dans ma tête plusieurs fois. Tu sais, je t'ai parlé souvent de Lizbeth DeBourgh… Contrairement à toutes les autres femmes que j'ai rencontrées, elle me la rappelle, sans que je ne les compare._

 _Je suis perplexe. Elle ne correspond à rien que je connaisse. Elle m'appelle… William Darcy. Et elle aussi, elle a un fantôme, une chimère. Elle ne m'a pas dit son nom, mais quand j'ai remarqué qu'il était idiot de n'être pas revenu, elle m'a traité d'idiot peu après._

 _Ma chère petite sœur, je ne comprendrais décidément jamais rien aux femmes. Lizbeth était décidément plus simple. Toi aussi quand tu avais son âge. Mais les femmes une fois adultes sont trop difficiles à décrypter._

 _Je suis donc décidé à profiter de la présence de Mlle Eliza, pour panser mon cœur maltraité par l'invisibilité de mon fantôme. Elle est vive, souriante, et a les yeux les plus magnifiques que je n'ai jamais vus._

 _Et elle est très dévouée envers sa sœur. Ah, et ai-je mentionné qu'elle a joué la ballade d'Ashlaigh avec l'une de ses petites sœurs ? Elle a chanté, je ne peux pas te décrire avec des mots ce que m'a inspiré de voir la chanson de Mère, chantée par cette personne. J'avais appris peu de temps auparavant qu'Ashlaigh était les terres de leur père. Le monde est petit, Georgiana, mais je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée._

 _J'ai essayé de lui parler, après sa prestation. Je ne sais pas si j'ai réussi. Elle était… Comme si je lui avais fait mal. C'est là la première fois qu'elle m'a appelé William. Et elle m'a dit adieu. Comme si elle partait. Mais c'est idiot, elle n'a de famille que son père et nul autre lieu où aller. Nous avons discuté longuement. J'ai pensé beaucoup à toi. Je dois dire que ça m'a aidé. Toi, le petit bout qui devient une femme un peu plus à chaque fois que je tourne le dos._

 _C'était la semaine dernière. Je t'ai déjà dit plus haut que Bingley a décrété que Mlle Jane Bennet, l'aînée, était une perle rare. Ses sœurs l'ont donc invité à Netherfield pour une journée, où nous étions occupés par des problématiques du domaine._

 _Georgiana, laisse-moi te dire qu'un domaine qui n'a pas de gestion correcte pendant plusieurs années est déplorable. Ce qu'on a trouvé est un problème qui aurait pu être résolu il y a cinq ou dix ans, très facilement. Mais non. Personne ne s'y est intéressé. Et maintenant, on a des hectares de terres moins productibles, car inondables. Je ne l'ai pas dit à Bingley, mais quand viendra la fin de sa location, je vais lui conseiller de prendre un autre domaine._

 _En attendant, Mlle Bennet est arrivée à Netherfield. Elle a pris froid et du coup, elle est alitée à Netherfield, trop faible pour être déplacée. Cela ne me dérange pas. C'est une suffisamment grande demeure, et Bingley a suffisamment de personnel pour qu'une malade ne nous impacte pas._

 _C'était hier. Ce matin, Mlle Elizabeth est venue pour voir sa sœur. Oh, leur lien est si fort, que je suis jaloux légèrement de notre relation, chère sœur. J'ai échangé deux mots avec elle. Enfin, peut-être un peu plus. Il est tellement reposant d'être en sa présence, mon cœur arrête de me faire souffrir, et j'ai l'impression que le monde est stable._

 _Je suis perdu. Et quand elle m'appelle William, mon cœur se remet à battre encore plus vite qu'avant. Je sais que tu es plus jeune que moi, Georgiana, mais je crois que tu es aussi plus avisée. Je ne veux pas d'une chasseuse de fortune, mais je crois qu'avec elle, je peux oublier Lizbeth DeBourgh._

 _Je veux lui laisser une chance de réparer mon cœur brisé. Mais j'ai aussi l'impression de trahir Mlle DeBourgh._

 _Ma chère sœur, sans toi, je suis tellement perdu. J'espère que ce qui s'est passé cet été est maintenant derrière toi, et que tu as rebondi au-delà de la trahison. Sache que je t'aime beaucoup, et que ce qui s'est passé n'a pas altéré mes sentiments, si ce n'est me donner l'impression de devoir te protéger encore plus._

 _Ton frère qui t'aime très fort,_

 _Will Darcy. »_

Quand il termine sa lettre, il découvre que tous les Bingley sont réveillés, en train de prendre leur petit-déjeuner. Il s'apprête à les retrouver quand il croise Eliza. Fort de sa résolution de profiter de sa présence, il lui propose de l'accompagner trouver les hôtes.

Il ne dit rien du contenu de sa lettre ni de leur précédente discussion. Il profite simplement de sa présence silencieusement.

Elle ne semble pas vouloir parler. Il surprend quelques fois son regard, en est étonné, mais ne dit rien. Il l'observe lui-même consciencieusement.

Finalement, avant d'avoir dit le moindre mot, ils arrivent au salon. Lizzie se décale de lui pour faire ses révérences et annoncer l'état de sa sœur. Elle note du coin de l'esprit que Mlle Bingley n'a pas apprécié de les voir arriver ensemble. Dommage pour elle. C'est son William. Elle résiste à l'envie de montrer les crocs, mais pas de beaucoup.

« J'ai bien peur, Mr Bingley, que Mr Darcy ait pris le rôle de maître de maison pour quelques heures. Il m'a accueilli alors que je suis arrivée très tôt, ce matin. Je n'ai pas pensé un seul instant que vous n'auriez pas les horaires de la campagne. Ma sœur dort toujours, mais son sommeil n'est pas reposant. Puis-je vous demander si vous l'avez vu hier soir ?

— Mlle Bennet, non, je ne l'ai pas vu. Nous sommes rentrés très tard hier soir. Mes sœurs étaient quasiment déjà couchées. Mais dites-m'en plus sur la condition de Mlle Bennet. Déjà, je ne savais pas qu'elle venait, mais en plus, elle prend mal en venant chez moi… Je suis vraiment désolé, Mlle Elizabeth. Je fais un bien piètre hôte.

— Non, ce n'est pas de votre faute, Mr Bingley. Cessez donc de vous incriminer comme cela. »

Le regard de Lizzie voyage vers les deux autres femmes. Bien. Si Jane n'a parlé ni avec William ni avec Mr Bingley, c'est forcément que ses cauchemars de fièvre relatent ce qu'elle a discuté avec Mlle Bingley et Mme Hurst. Lizzie ne les aime pas, et d'avoir rendu sa sœur malade n'arrange vraiment pas les affaires en leur faveur.

Quoique, pour être honnête, c'est surtout les manigances de Mme Bennet qui ont rendu Jane malade. Savoir que cette femme n'est pas réellement sa mère est un soulagement certain.

« Vous voulez nous rejoindre à notre repas, Mlle Elizabeth ? »

La voix aigrie de Mlle Bingley interrompt complètement les pensées de Lizzie, et elle répond, surprise.

« Oh ! non, j'ai déjà mangé avant de partir. Mr Darcy, Mr Bingley, j'espère vous retrouver au moment du repas. Mlle Bingley, Mme Hurst, je vais dans la chambre de Jane, si vous avez besoin de moi. Mr Hurst, bon appétit. »

Après une dernière révérence, elle prend congé de ses hôtes. Elle adresse un dernier sourire à William avant de retourner auprès de sa malade. La situation, près de Jane, ne change pas. La fièvre, malgré tous ses efforts, ne disparaît pas, et si elle semble moins menaçante, Jane ne se réveille toujours pas, en proie, semble-t-il toujours au même cauchemar.

Quand le repas de midi arrive, elle quitte à regret sa sœur. Elle retrouve à l'entrée de l'aile William, qui lui propose de l'accompagner.

« Vous savez, William… Darcy, que je connais cette maison depuis très longtemps ? »

Elle se mord à nouveau la langue d'avoir hésité avant son nom de famille. Mais elle n'est pas suffisamment familière avec lui pour l'appeler seulement de son prénom. Elle espère qu'il n'a rien remarqué, et visiblement c'est le cas. En tout cas, il répond juste à sa question, laissant passer l'impropriété.

« Eliza Bennet, je le suppose mais je sais aussi qu'il y a plusieurs pièces qui peuvent servir à accueillir un repas. Mlle Bingley a choisi de changer de salle. Je ne saurais dire si c'est un honneur ou au contraire, l'inverse. »

Il se tait pendant un moment, avant d'ajouter d'un ton plus doux :

« Comment va votre sœur ?

— Je suis inquiète, Jane ne s'est toujours pas réveillée. Elle est en proie à un cauchemar assez violent, dont je n'ai pas réussi à la sortir.

— Est-ce que vous pensez qu'un peu de lecture lui ferait du bien ? Netherfield a un petit stock de livres, vous trouverez peut-être ce qu'il faut pour calmer ses nerfs ? Votre charmante voix doit faire des miracles pour un malade. »

Lizzie réfléchit à la suggestion un moment avant d'accorder un sourire à son ancien ami. C'est une excellente idée. Elle ira chercher ça, juste après le repas. Après tout, la bibliothèque n'est pas une pièce qui change d'endroit entre deux locataires.

Au moment d'entrer, il se tourne vers elle pour déclarer d'une voix douce :

« Je maintiens que votre fantôme est idiot. Si j'avais quelqu'un comme vous qui m'attendrez quelque part, je la retrouverais très vite.

— N'aviez-vous pas parlé de votre propre chimère, William ?

— Ce n'est pas pareil. Je l'ai perdu, je ne sais pas du tout où elle peut être. Mais je la cherche. »

 _Et je suis juste devant toi, idiot !_

Lizzie sourit simplement avant de reprendre un masque plus calme et d'entrer dans l'antre des loups. Le début du repas se passe étonnamment bien. Mlle Bingley discute avec son frère, Mme Hurst avec son mari, et Lizzie échange trois mots complètement communs avec William. Puis, visiblement, Mlle Bingley a découvert la discussion entre Lizzie et Darcy, et a cherché à s'y inférer.

Lizzie l'a laissé, tranquillement. Après tout, elle discute à plein d'autres moments, seule avec son William. Et ce n'est même pas une discussion très passionnante, ils comparent les paysages de l'Hertfordshire et du Derbyshire, même si Caroline Bingley essaye de prêcher l'inverse.

« Vous avez des nouvelles de votre sœur, Mlle Elizabeth ? »

La question vient de Mr Bingley, évidemment. Lizzie échange un rapide coup d'œil avec William avant de se tourner vers son hôte.

« J'étais avec elle, oui, mais j'ai bien peur que je n'aie rien de plus nouveau à communiquer. Si sa fièvre continue à être toujours là, j'ai peur pour elle.

— Croyez-vous qu'il faille appeler un médecin ? Je ne sais pas pourquoi ça n'a pas été fait tout de suite, d'ailleurs !

— Hier soir, ça paraissait être juste un coup de froid. Je pense que c'est toujours un coup de froid mais que certaines conditions extérieures l'ont empiré. Malheureusement, je ne connais que la présence à ses côtés pour l'aider. Me séparer d'elle ce soir sera compliqué. D'ailleurs, je pensais lui faire de la lecture cet après-midi, si je peux emprunter un livre ou deux dans la bibliothèque ?

— Oui, oui, bien sûr.

— Il n'y a pas de piano qui s'entendrait dans l'aile des invités ?

— Non. Il n'y a qu'un piano, et il est dans la pièce de salon habituelle.

— J'en avais peur, mais je jouerais la balade une autre fois, alors. Peut-être quand je serais revenue une autre fois et qu'elle ira assez bien pour aller au salon.

— Mlle Eliza, vous avez avec vous les partitions pour la Balade d'Ashlaigh ?

— Oui, tout à fait. Comme nous en avions parlé, j'ai voulu les prendre. Vous voulez les regarder, je sais qu'elles sont importantes pour vous.

— Avec plaisir. »

La fin du repas ne peut pas arriver assez vite au goût de Lizzie. Dès qu'il est correct de se lever de table, elle cherche dans les affaires avec lequel elle est arrivée ce matin, et ressort le feuillet en question. Elle le tend ensuite à William, en priant tous les Dieux qu'il ne fasse pas attention à la dédicace. Mais elle sait déjà que c'est peine perdue.

Il ouvre devant lui le feuillet, et sa respiration devient de plus en plus erratique. Ce n'est pas n'importe quel exemplaire qu'elle a, mais l'un des cinq qu'Anne elle-même a recopiés à la main. Pour l'instant, il ne s'est pas attardé sur la dédicace, mais s'occupe de revoir l'écriture de sa mère sur les notes de l'une de ses plus belles compositions.

Mlle Bingley s'approche sans état d'âme et pousse un cri d'horreur…

« Oh mon dieu ! Mais c'est une partition écrite à la main ! Mais qui est assez pauvre pour avoir recours à la recopie de partition, plutôt que d'acheter l'exemplaire imprimé.

— Peut-être ceux qui veulent garder une trace de l'artiste, répond Lizzie avec colère et passion.

— Comme si vous pouviez me faire croire que vous connaissez une artiste, Mlle Eliza. Ne soyez pas ridicule, vous êtes une fille de la campagne, vous n'avez jamais rencontré le moindre maître !

— Mlle Bingley, arrêtez-vous immédiatement. L'écriture de ce feuillet est authentique, je suis la personne la mieux placée au monde pour le savoir.

— Mr Darcy, vous vous faites avoir par les connivences de cette jeune fille. Comment aurait-elle pu avoir accès à un document aussi authentique, si tel était le cas. »

La colère prend possession de Lizzie. Elle n'aime pas cette femme ni ses allusions. Elle fait un cadeau à son William, c'est pas pour qu'une écervelée de Londres lui casse tous ses effets. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse parler, William prend la parole.

« Mlle Bingley, vous êtes ridicule. Cessez immédiatement de vous croire plus intelligente et plus haut placée que Mlle Elizabeth Bennet. Vous ne l'êtes malheureusement pas. Et Mlle Elizabeth a tout à fait le droit d'avoir un exemplaire de la musique qui a été faite – pour – sa – fam – ille. »

Il accentue avec effet d'articulation tous les derniers mots. Il finit par refermer le livret et Lizzie respire un peu mieux maintenant qu'il semble avoir fini de le découvrir. Il n'a pas lu la dédicace, tout va bien pour l'instant.

« Je suppose que si Mr Bennet, ou Mlle Bennet avait le moindre talent pour le piano, ce serait eux qui en auraient la charge. Il se trouve que c'est Mlle Elizabeth. C'est tout à fait normal. Tenez, Mlle Elizabeth, je préfère que ce soit vous que le gardiez, je tiens tellement aux éditions manuscrites d'Anne que je n'aimerais pas qu'ils leur arrivent malheur.

— Combien ?

— De base, j'ai la mienne et celle de ma sœur. Il y en a cinq en tout. Donc deux autres dans la nature, mais je ne sais pas encore où. Sûrement ma famille. Peut-être les propriétaires actuels d'Ashlaigh ?

— Ce serait justice.

— Je suis sûr qu'elle l'a écrit en pensant à ceux qui y habitaient lors de son enfance.

— C'est à mon père qu'il vous faudra dire ça, Mr Darcy, moi… je n'ai jamais connu que Longbourn.

— De quoi vous parlez ? s'exclame Mlle Bingley, prouvant qu'elle avait écouté leur conversation privée une nouvelle fois. Mlle Bennet nous a dit que Longbourn était dans votre famille depuis des générations !

— Et ? interroge Lizzie avec esprit, espérant que Mlle Bingley tomberait dans le panneau

— Votre père a forcément grandi dans votre maison familiale ! Où aurait-il pu grandir d'autre ?

— Cela, Mlle Elizabeth, est la raison pour laquelle certains de nos pairs n'aiment pas les nouveaux riches. Je lui explique, ou vous voulez le faire ? Je ne voudrais en aucun cas enlever l'un de vos plaisirs, chère voisine. »

À la réponse de William, Lizzie éclate juste de rire. Ses lèvres sont tirées vers le haut, ce qui lui fait un charmant sourire même s'il y a quelque chose de dérangeant. Une volonté de prendre son envol.

« Si vous me laissez la parole, mon bon sire, et mon ancien voisin, je ne peux que le faire. Une maison familiale, Mlle Bingley, comme Longbourn l'a été, est une maison qui doit simplement rester dans la famille. Cela n'a jamais voulu dire que Longbourn est la seule maison des Bennet. Actuellement, nous en avons une seconde possible, si un souci arrive. Mais je préfère qu'elle reste ignorée, elle est actuellement occupée par de la famille. Mon père a toujours dû s'occuper de Longbourn, car il était le second fils. Oui. Mlle Bingley. Parce que c'était la moins belle des deux résidences de notre famille. Je n'ai aucun souvenir de ma seconde résidence. Je suppose par contre que Longbourn est encore une fois un second choix. Mais il est simple.

— Vous n'êtes plus les propriétaires d'Ashlaigh ?

— Non. Je croyais que mon père vous en avez parlé. Il l'a vendu. Mais, cela dit, j'aimerais le redevenir quand même. J'ai tellement entendu parler de ce domaine, qu'il faudra un jour que j'y passe du temps. Et puis, l'une de mes sœurs pourrait avoir besoin d'un domaine pour elle et son futur mari…

— Vous avez déjà idée de laquelle ?

— Il est possible que j'aie effectivement une idée, sourit mystérieusement Lizzie en répondant.

— Votre famille est pauvre, Eliza, vous ne pouvez pas vous permettre d'avoir plus d'un domaine, assène Mlle Bingley d'un ton doctoral. Par contre, je comprends bien que vous pensiez à quand vous devrez vous séparer de votre domaine.

— Mes finances ? Vous êtes hilarante, Caro. Je ne crois pas que vous connaissiez le moindre élément de mes finances, et surtout je crois que vous n'écoutez pas ce que je dis. J'ai déjà à ma disposition, de par la famille de ma mère, une autre résidence possible !

— Du côté de Cheapside, très certainement. »

Lizzie ne se donne pas la peine de répondre, et soutient simplement le regard de William, qui veut, lui en savoir un peu plus.

« Je croyais que votre père avait utilisé tous les fonds pour se guérir.

— Il a dit que vous aviez mal écouté. Mon père est un professeur assez exigeant. Surtout sur les sujets qui lui apportent de la peine.

— Votre second domaine n'est pas Ashlaigh.

— Non, je ne suis plus votre voisine à strictement parler. Il vous manque une information capitale, mais vous la comprendrez avec le temps, William Darcy. Pour l'instant, elle n'a rien à faire ici. Peut-être… Dans un autre cadre vous comprendrez. »

Il se renfrogne à l'écoute de ses paroles, puis murmure à mi-voix

« Cessez de me traiter d'idiot, Mlle Eliza. »

Pour toute réponse, elle lui fait un sourire charmé. Il est irrésistible quand il fait cette grimace, elle veut juste le prendre dans ses bras et danser quelques pas avec lui. Mais elle supprime l'envie en reprenant conscience de la foule autour d'eux. Ce n'est certainement pas une discussion à avoir autour des Bingley. Surtout des autres femmes. Elle suspecte que si elle expliquait sa situation à Mr Bingley, il serait particulièrement compréhensif.

Un jour, elle demandera des informations sur leur amitié. Mais aujourd'hui lui semble un peu différent. Elle s'apprête à partir de la salle, indiquant un besoin d'aller à nouveau au chevet de sa sœur, quand Mr Bingley exprime l'envie de la suivre et de l'accompagner. Elle réprime un soupir à l'idée qu'elle ne va pas profiter de la présence de William avant de se mordre violemment la langue pour ne rien dire sur ses préférences.

« Mlle Elizabeth, je voulais vous demander si vous pensiez que je puisse faire la moindre chose pour votre sœur. Je me sens tellement mal qu'elle soit tombée si malade sous mon toit.

— Il n'y a pas de problème. Vous n'y êtes pour rien. Je suppose que vos deux sœurs ont dû interroger extensivement Jane. Mlle Bingley sait des choses qui ne sont pas à la connaissance de tout le monde. Je pense qu'on peut appeler le médecin, il y a un apothicaire à Meryton, Jones.

— Je vais faire ça de suite. Que voulez-vous dire sur mes sœurs et Jane ?

— Oh, la remarque sur le fait que Longbourn soit dans notre famille depuis des générations…

— Un autre voisin aurait pu…

— Mr Bingley, avant que mon père hérite, toute ma famille vivait à Ashlaigh, pas à Longbourn. Cela fait beaucoup de générations qu'on avait pas de second fils dans la famille. Les autres voisins, j'ai peur, n'ont certainement pas pu lui apprendre ça. Jane est trop soucieuse de notre histoire pour avoir fait autre chose que de répondre immédiatement aux questions de Mlle Bingley.

— Mes sœurs ont interrogé Mlle Bennet ?

— Pour moi, cela ne fait aucun doute. »

Avant de s'interrompre pour reprendre Mr Bingley sur la direction.

« Mr Bingley, je vais d'abord à la bibliothèque pour chercher de la lecture à faire à Jane. C'est dans cette direction.

— Certes. Je n'y pensais plus.

— Il n'y a pas de soucis, je connais assez bien cette maison. Il n'y en a que deux que je connaisse plus. J'ai passé beaucoup de temps, quelques années en arrière, dans ces pièces. Avant que les propriétaires ne partent… Ils avaient une fille, avec qui je m'entendais énormément. Elle est… partie. »

Elle se recompose rapidement. Parler d'Éléonore n'est pas son fort.

« Will… Mr Darcy a parlé d'une affaire sur le domaine. D'un lit d'une rivière qui a changé. Est-ce que…

— Oui, c'est tout à fait ça. Nous avions commencé par faire un tour du domaine dans un lieu où je n'étais pas encore allé dans le détail, et il a attiré mon attention sur plusieurs éléments que je n'aurais jamais compris seul. D'ailleurs, vous devez connaître. Il a grommelé que c'était criminel d'avoir laissé la situation en venir à ce niveau-là.

— Je suppose que c'est les évènements après les orages d'il y huit ans, dont vous avez vu les résultats. Mr Bingley, je vais être bien plus honnête avec vous que ce que l'état des affaires voudrait. Même si je n'apprécie pas vos sœurs, vous m'avez l'air quelqu'un de bien. Et vous êtes l'ami de William, ce qui doit bien compter pour quelque chose.

— Mlle Elizabeth, cela fait au moins deux fois que je vous entends parler de Darcy de manière plus informelle que moi. Mon ami a-t-il oublié de me préciser quelque chose ?

— Non. Oubliez que j'ai dit ça. Je n'aurais pas dû. Mon nom complet est celui que Mme Bennet utilise quand elle est vraiment furieuse contre moi, je ne l'aime pas. Ma famille utilise un diminutif, mes amis un autre. Mon âme sœur et quelques fois Jane, ou mon père pour me ramener le sourire utilisent un dernier diminutif. J'ai donné à Mr Darcy l'autorisation d'utiliser Eliza Bennet, car il semble accroché à ce que je l'appelle William Darcy.

— Ce n'est pas celui pour votre famille.

— C'est mon surnom pour mes amis, effectivement. L'amitié qui me lie à Mr Darcy est particulière, mais n'ayez crainte, je ne représente pas plus de soucis pour l'ambition de votre sœur que la chimère que William poursuit.

— Au contraire, Mlle Elizabeth, je crois qu'elle va faire de votre séjour chez nous, une épreuve qui va vous apporter des ricanements et des sourires en coins avec Darcy. Je connais Darcy depuis des années. Et je l'ai enfin retrouvé comme je le connaissais lorsque nous étions enfants, avant la mort de sa mère.

— Sa mère est morte quand il était très jeune, j'ai cru comprendre.

— Mlle Elizabeth, je ne suis pas idiot. Je ferme les yeux souvent sur le caractère de ma sœur, c'est vrai, mais je connais Darcy depuis que nous avons onze ans tous les deux. Nous étions dans la même chambre, à Etton. L'année où sa mère est morte, il a changé de tristesse liée à apprendre la mort d'un être cher, à un désespoir beaucoup plus grand, quand il a reçu une autre nouvelle. Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier. C'était la dernière semaine avant de rentrer pour Noël, de cette année-là. Il a reçu une lettre, comme il attendait une confirmation pour des plans de Noël, nous l'avions laissé lire en paix. Il n'a plus dit un mot en ma compagnie pendant deux ans. Sauf pour répondre au professeur. Je ne sais pas ce que cette lettre lui a appris, mais ce n'était certainement pas les bonnes nouvelles qu'il attendait avec impatience. Et vous, Mlle Elizabeth, êtes la seule présence, mis à part sa sœur, qui peut lui tirer des expressions qu'il avait lors de ses quatorze ans. Je me dois d'insister pour que vous restiez pour vous occuper de votre sœur. Je ne voudrais pas mettre en péril les chances de Mlle Bennet.

— Je… je ne peux pas accepter, Mr Bingley.

— Faux. Vous avez une histoire avec Darcy, je le vois clairement. Il y a des non-dits entre vous deux qui sont trop importants. Je suis certain que vous vous connaissiez déjà. Le fait d'avoir une famille qui vient du Derbyshire n'en fait pas une facilité pour parler à demi-mot avec un quasi-inconnu, Mlle Elizabeth. J'ai quasiment connu Darcy toute ma vie, mais j'ai dû m'accrocher pour comprendre de quoi vous parliez tout à l'heure. Vous avez connu Anne. Je vous ai vu grimacer quand il a dit son hypothèse. Je vous ai vu trembler quand vous lui avez donné les feuilles. Les partitions vous sont dédicacées à votre nom propre, j'en suis certain.

— Jane vous a parlé de moi ?

— Non. Mlle Bennet aurait une histoire à me raconter à propos de vous ? »

Lizzie fuit le regard clair et scrutateur de son interlocuteur. Comment s'était-elle retrouvée dans cette situation, déjà ? Ah, oui, quand il est question de William, sa bouche et sa langue parlent sans son assentiment.

« Il est vrai qu'Anne a dédicacé cet exemplaire, ni à mon père ni à ma sœur aînée. Elle l'a dédicacé à l'une de ses élèves, à qui elle a appris l'amour du piano et du chant. La nouvelle que William a reçue quand il allait avoir seize ans était la mort de ma tutrice, Mme Kean. Cela signifiait que je n'étais plus accueilli à bras ouverts là où j'étais. Et que je suis rentrée à Longbourn. Mais, Mr Bingley, ces informations sont plus que confidentielles. William ne doit pas apprendre, par vous, que j'étais la tutelle de Mme Kean.

— Votre seconde option, l'autre domaine, vient de cette Mme Kean.

— Oui. Elle vient de la famille à ma mère, tout à fait. Mais encore une fois, ma… tante et ma cousine y habitent et je ne veux pas les déranger plus que nécessaire. Je ferais tout le temps qu'il faudra avec Mme Bennet et vos sœurs.

— Quand ma sœur sera remise, vous pourrez lui demander de lui parler des parents d'Éléonore. Vous souhaiterez sûrement de connaître un peu plus vos propriétaires. Mais je ne suis pas faite pour la société, quand je pense à celle qui était ma plus grande confidente, mis à part Wi… mon fantôme et Jane.

— Je n'y manquerais pas. Je suppose que je vais attendre qu'elle soit remise, car le sujet a l'air particulièrement douloureux.

— Jane est moins investie que moi dans l'histoire récente de Netherfield. Mais elle a supporté ma peine, oui. Elle est l'un de mes piliers… Allons, assez tergiversé sur le passé. J'aime à dire que je ne me rappelle que le passé comme il m'apporte de la joie, mais il est dur de décider de ne plus se souvenirs de personnes qu'on aime parce qu'elles nous font de la peine.

— Je vais vous laisser à votre recherche, mais j'ai juste une question.

— Je vous écoute. Et je vous en prie, j'espère que vous me pardonnerez des mots que je n'aurais jamais du dire. Il semble que je ne sache plus maîtriser mes paroles quand il est question de

— De Darcy ? »

Son rire l'infecte et elle perd ses derniers élans de sérieux.

« Oui, non… Bref, je compte sur votre honneur de gentilhomme, Mr Bingley.

— S'il vous plaît, si je ne me trompe pas, vous êtes déjà engagé à un autre homme. Appelez-moi Charles Bingley.

— Je… Je le suis effectivement. Et j'apprécierais si vous m'appelez Eliza Bennet. Je crains que je ne puisse vous donner mes autres noms, Charles Bingley. Il faudra attendre que nos situations s'arrangent. Vous pourrez dire à ma sœur Jane ce que vous savez sur moi. Mais je vous demanderais de ne jamais en dire un seul mot à une autre personne.

— Darcy vous cherche.

— Mr Darcy cherche sa riche héritière de Rosings, Mlle DeBourgh. Je suis Elizabeth Bennet, ce n'est certainement pas moi.

— Pourquoi ?

— Parce qu'on a pas le même nom ? Parce qu'il chasse une chimère que son esprit lui a construite comme étant ce qu'était devenue sa fiancée ? »

Et elle baisse sa voix pour qu'il ne puisse pas l'entendre, mais elle ignore qu'il a une ouïe particulièrement fine.

« Parce qu'il ne me reconnaît pas ? Mais je ne peux pas trahir le secret… »

Il ouvre en grand les portes de la bibliothèque devant lesquels ils sont installés sans faire un mouvement depuis un moment.

« Vous devriez chercher un livre pour Mlle Bennet. Je ne dirais rien de votre passé à mes invités, ou à ma famille. Je comprends votre frustration. Il peut être assez stupide quelques fois. Il n'a pas l'habitude que tout ne tombe pas prémaché dans sa bouche.

— Idiot. On s'est mis d'accord, sans qu'il le comprenne, évidemment. Il est idiot. »

Mr Bingley éclate à nouveau de rire.

« Oh, je vous aime bien, Eliza Bennet. J'aimerais tant vous avoir en sœur. Caroline est quelqu'un que j'aime, mais vous avez une tout autre définition de l'intelligence et de l'amour à votre famille.

— Il ne tient qu'à vous que je puisse vous considérer comme un frère. »

Sur ses paroles, Lizzie le laisse réfléchir et file dans la bibliothèque. Elle ne devrait peut-être pas pousser Jane et Charles ensemble, mais la discussion qu'elle venait d'avoir eue avec le jeune homme lui avait appris beaucoup plus de choses que les murmures rougissant de sa propre sœur.

Charles Bingley est un bon homme. Elle avait craint plusieurs fois qu'il ne soit faible d'esprit, ou qu'il soit aveugle, mais trouver que c'est l'amour qu'il a pour ses sœurs qui le fait agir ainsi change fondamentalement sa vision des choses. Évidemment, elle n'aurait pour autant pas dû lui avouer la nature exacte de sa relation avec William. Mais elle se rassurait sur le fait qu'elle ne l'avait pas fait. Elle en avait parlé à mot couvert.

Et elle se souvient alors qu'il l'a invité à rester auprès de Jane.

Loin de Mme Bennet, et auprès de Jane. La situation ne pourrait être meilleure, mais difficilement sans avoir de scandale attaché à son nom.

Elle cherche les étagères où la poésie se range, et choisit le poète préféré de sa sœur. Elle prend un tome qu'ils n'ont pas à Longbourn et reprend le trajet vers sa chambre pour lire à sa sœur. Sur le trajet, elle reste seule. Quand elle arrive dans la chambre de Jane, elle commence doucement à lui lire le premier poème. Au troisième, sa sœur donne des signes de réveil.

« Liz ?

— Jane, tu es réveillée ! Je suis tellement heureuse que tu sois réveillée. Comment vas-tu ? Et répond honnêtement, veux-tu ?

— Je… Soif. Bouche pâteuse. Mal de tête. Fatigue dans tous mes membres. Impression de pas avoir de souffle.

— Merci. D'accord. Bon alors, maintenant, tu ne parles plus. »

Elle s'active autour de sa sœur pour apporter à ses lèvres le verre qui a été déposé sur la table de chevet à cet effet. Elle va chercher une couverture supplémentaire à déposer sur les jambes de sa sœur.

« Tu m'as fait tellement peur, Jane. Je ne sais pas ce que Mlle Bingley et Mme Hurst t'ont posé comme question, mais ça t'a travaillé. Tu sais que tu as un plus haut standing en société que Mlle Bingley ? Certes, de base, ta dot n'est pas très importante, mais notre position sociale est plus importante que celle qu'elles ne peuvent jamais rêver d'avoir.

— Par ton Will…

— Chut Jane, tu ne parles pas. Attends un peu. Tu veux que je continue à lire les poèmes ? Ou préfères-tu que je te raconte les aventures qui me sont arrivées aujourd'hui ? Allez, j'ai plus de choses à lire sur les poèmes. Et je me fâcherais pas si tu retournes dormir. Mais peut-être tu prendras un peu de purée et de soupe d'abord ? Je suis sûre que les cuisines peuvent te faire ça très rapidement. »

Aussitôt annoncé, aussitôt exécuté. Lizzie découvre que les cuisines s'attendaient à sa demande et avait un bol à proposer immédiatement. Elle demanda à ce que Mr Bingley, et Mr Darcy soient avertis que sa sœur s'était réveillée, vu qu'ils avaient été les seuls à s'enquérir de son état.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle revient avec un bol fumant vers sa sœur et l'aide à avaler quelques gorgées.

Pour l'heure du thé, comme Jane est toujours réveillée, Lizzie reste auprès de sa sœur. Les deux gentilshommes viennent sonner à la porte pour savoir si elle a besoin d'aide. Jane leur demande d'entrer quelques secondes, avec sa sœur.

« Merci pour votre soin à tous les deux. Liz m'a raconté ce que vous avez fait pour elle. Je suis heureuse qu'elle soit en si bonne compagnie. Est-ce que je peux la garder avec moi ?

— Mlle Bennet, je suis tellement ravi de vous voir avec un si gentil sourire ! Votre sœur ne vous a pas dit ? J'ai déjà fait tout pour arranger qu'une chambre lui soit préparée. Elle est juste à côté. La chambre à droite, Eliza Bennet. »

William sursaute bruyamment à entendre soit la position de la chambre, soit la familiarité avec laquelle Bingley s'adresse à Lizzie.

« Merci infiniment, Charles Bingley, j'ai un petit mot à dire à votre ami. Pouvez-vous tenir compagnie à ma sœur, ou lui lire quelques lignes le temps que je le fasse ?

— J'en serais honoré. »

Sur ses paroles, Lizzie s'avance vers l'homme qui tient son futur entre ses mains.

« William… William, je vais te… vous perdre ? Vous êtes avec nous ?

— Il a bien dit que vous dormiez ici, Mlle Eliza ?

— Nous sommes entre amis proches, William, vous pouvez abandonner la "Mademoiselle".

— Je ne veux pas vous manquer de respect. La chambre d'à côté ? Réellement, mais à quoi Bingley pense donc ?

— Vous commencez à m'inquiéter William. Je dois m'en inquiéter ? Elle est inondée ? Envahie par les fantômes ?

— Non. C'est juste que… Ce n'est rien. La situation m'a choqué. Je suis ravi de voir que votre sœur va mieux, Eliza.

— Moi aussi. Il n'y a rien de mieux qu'un peu de lecture pour la remettre sur le chemin de la guérison. Merci tellement pour l'idée, William. »

Il continue à discuter à voix basse, avant qu'un serviteur ne vienne frapper à la porte, avant de signaler que Mlle Bingley s'impatiente. Les deux hommes s'en vont alors, le cœur plus léger. Si une certaine remarque veut être évoquée, ils restent muets sur le sujet. Finalement, Darcy se tourne vers son ami.

« Je ne savais pas que vous étiez devenu ami avec Mlle Elizabeth.

— Oh, Darcy, notre conversation a été très illuminant, quand je l'ai accompagné à la bibliothèque. J'ai appris des choses que je n'aurais jamais cru. Je lui avais juste fait la remarque comme quoi vous sembliez assez proche. Elle a avoué qu'elle considérait plusieurs surnoms. Nous faisons tous les deux partie de ses amis, Darcy. C'est pas excellent, ça ? Je pense qu'être son frère ne peut apporter que du bonheur de l'avoir dans la famille, n'es-tu pas de mon avis, William ?

— S'il te plaît, Fitz, ou Fitzwilliam, si tu veux utiliser mon prénom. Ne gâche pas qu'elle l'utilise.

— Je pense quand même qu'être son frère doit être très agréable. Et tu n'as rien répondu là-dessus, Fitzwiliam.

— Je ne vois pas ce que j'aurais à répondre sur tes nouvelles élucubrations, Charles. »

Un éclat de rire lui répond, tandis qu'ils arrivent en vue des hôtesses de la maison.

« Mlle Elizabeth ne viendra pas nous rejoindre, elle a fait passer un message par les serviteurs. Mlle Bennet s'est réveillée, et sa sœur est très occupée à son chevet.

— C'est pas plus mal de pouvoir rester seul chez soi, de temps en temps. Je ne dis pas que je n'aime pas recevoir, mais je commence à trouver la présence de Mlle Eliza un peu trop envahissante.

— Ah, c'est fâcheux, Darcy, je crois que c'est une manière dissimulée de te demander de quitter le domaine. Je ne sais pas comment je ferais sans toi, évidemment… Peut-être tu pourrais loger chez l'un des voisins ? Et on se retrouverait que sur les terres du domaine ?

— Quoi ? Charles, arrête donc de dire des bêtises ! Mr Darcy ne doit aller nulle part. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu inventes tous ces mots. Je n'ai jamais trouvé sa compagnie détestable.

— Mlle Bingley, c'est vrai que vous venez de dire que vous ne vouliez pas de personnes qui viennent s'ajouter à votre famille. Je me suis peut-être un peu trop installé à Netherfield. Je devrais aller chez mes pairs, ceux qui ont déjà vécu en Derbyshire plusieurs années.

— Non. Non. Cessez tout de suite, Mr Darcy ! Je ne vous chasse pas de Netherfield, Charles a besoin de vous. On a tous besoin de votre magnifique conversation et de votre talent incommensurable à être présent. »

À l'entente de ces paroles, Darcy se relève, et quitte la salle, avant d'annoncer.

« Mlle Bingley, au cas où une nouvelle répétition soit nécessaire, je suis fiancé à Mlle DeBourgh. Votre petite jalousie envers Mlle Elizabeth n'a aucun sens. J'apprécie sa présence car, contrairement à vous, je peux les comparer sans trouver mille et un défauts à sa personnalité. Ce n'est pas parce que Liz… Mlle DeBourgh n'est pas à mes côtés actuellement que vous pouvez faire comme si elle n'existait pas.

— Vous allez vous marier avec votre cousine ?

— Je me marierais avec la femme que j'ai déjà demandé en mariage ! Et qu'elle soit ma cousine ou non n'a rien à voir avec l'affaire. L'héritière de Rosings est une personne vive, intelligente, gracieuse et avec une bonté plus grande que vous ne pouvez le concevoir. J'espère que je n'aurais plus jamais à en reparler, Mlle Bingley. Et je me trouve en plus dans l'obligation de partir pour une affaire urgente. Je vous retrouverais au repas. »

Il lève le regard jusqu'à retrouver son ami.

« Bingley, je vais faire un tour. J'espère que tu en profiteras pour régler ce que tu sais, à propos de ta "sœur" et de ses accommodations.

— Oh, oui, bien sûr. »

Darcy quitte la salle sans un autre regard en arrière. Il va vers l'aile des chambres pour les invités quand il tombe nez à nez à avec la femme qu'il venait voir, Elizabeth Bennet.

« Eliza, comment va votre sœur ?

— Elle dort. C'est enfin un sommeil réparateur. Donc j'en profite pour sortir un peu de la chambre.

— Je venais vous voir pour en apprendre un peu plus sur les promenades à faire autour. Il vaut mieux que je parte de Netherfield avant de faire quelque chose que je regretterais, comme égorger la sœur de mon ami.

— Mme Hurst ? Qu'a-t-elle fait donc pour nécessiter votre colère ? »

Alors qu'il allait répliquer avec acidité sur la réalité de la sœur en question, il surprend son sourire en coin.

« Oui. Elle n'a pas dit un mot. C'est la pire insulte qu'on m'est jamais fait. Pire que de faire preuve de totale incivilité en ma présence. Désolé, Eliza, je ne suis pas de bonne conversation après cette discussion, je le crains.

— Pas de soucis. Je crains que ma toute première balade à Netherfield ne soit pas propice à la légèreté. Mais accompagnez-moi donc, parce que je n'aime jamais faire ce pèlerinage seule. »

Le silence les englobe pendant toute une partie de leur marche. Darcy reconnaît qu'ils prennent la direction des catastrophes de la veille. Mais il s'arrête à moins d'une centaine de mètres des dégâts les plus importants, une petite colline surplombe la rivière en dessous. Il réalise quand Eliza s'y dirige, qu'il y a un chemin, assez peu dégagé mais présent quand même, qui permet de gravir la petite colline.

Eliza s'y engage sans une hésitation.

« Normalement, je viens avec des personnes qui connaissent déjà l'histoire de l'endroit. Mais ce n'est pas votre cas. Elle s'appelait Éléonore. Nous étions très proches. Jane et moi sommes amies avec Charlotte, mais avant, Charlotte était l'amie de Jane, et Éléonore était la mienne. Nous étions souvent toutes les quatre ensemble. J'avais quatorze ans, quand il y a eu un orage terrible sur Meryton. Une véritable tempête. Nous étions, Jane, Charlotte et moi, à Netherfield, avec Éléonore. Nous jouions entre nous, et nous faisions des confidences. Comme quatre amies peuvent le faire quand elles se voient loin des parents. Je ne sais plus comment, il y a eu… non c'est de ma faute. J'ai mis Éléonore au défi d'aller affronter la tempête pour me prouver qu'elle n'avait plus peur du tonnerre. Elle l'a fait, elle m'a donné un défi en échange. Cela a escaladé, de plus en plus. On était bloqué à Netherfield, et les seules folles pour chercher à aller sous la pluie volontairement. Le dernier défi… elle a voulu le faire. Elle était tellement brave. Je… »

Eliza s'arrête, s'essuie les yeux avec un mouchoir. Elle reprend d'une voix brisée.

« Pardonnez-moi. La foudre est tombée sur l'un des arbres en amont de la rivière. D'un coup, cela a changé le courant. Et Éléonore… La vague est tombée sur elle. Nous n'avons jamais retrouvé son corps. »

Darcy a le cœur qui se brise à entendre la souffrance si forte comme cela.

« Mais, aviez-vous la moindre connaissance de cet arbre tombé avant ?

— Non, évidemment. Ce n'était pas dangereux, enfin, pas tellement. Elle devait juste ramener une branche de l'arbre qui était en contrebas. C'est juste que je savais que cet arbre ne donnait pas de branche très facilement, et que j'avais dû aller chercher des poils sur l'un des chiens de son père, une bête vicieuse qui me faisait une peur bleue.

— Alors pourquoi vous en voulez-vous ? Oui, ce n'était pas un loisir correct. Vous auriez sûrement pu trouver un autre jeu. Mais j'ai comme l'impression que votre esprit était trop indomptable pour ça. Je n'ose pas imaginer votre souffrance et votre inquiétude alors qu'elle ne revenait pas.

— Je… Vous croyez ?

— J'ai joué aux mêmes jeux que vous, Eliza. Je suis loin de pouvoir vous jeter la pierre. Je ne le faisais pas avec un fils de gentilhomme, mais avec le fils de l'intendant de Pemberley. Ce n'est qu'à la mort de mon père que j'ai refusé de reprendre les jeux avec lui. Nous n'avions plus les mêmes centres d'intérêt.

— Mais vous n'avez jamais provoqué la mort de votre ami.

— George n'est plus mon ami. J'ai provoqué bien pire, ma séparation d'avec lui. L'impression d'avoir brisé sa vie, et sa moralité. Je lui ai donné un challenge qu'il a un peu trop bien fait à mon goût. Je ne vais pas vous le dire pour ne pas que je baisse dans votre estime, mais je suis beaucoup plus responsable de ma séparation d'avec mon ami, que vous de la vôtre. Il faut arrêter de se poser toujours des questions. Les disparitions, quand le Seigneur veut reprendre des êtres qui nous sont chers, sont toujours douloureuses. Mais nous, nous n'y sommes pour rien, sauf si on les envoie consciemment à la mort. Je ne peux croire que vous l'ayez fait pour votre Éléonore. Montrez-moi où est son temple, et je vous laisserais tranquille le temps de payer vos respects.

— Mhh… Merci. »

Elle n'ajoute rien, et Darcy rabaisse la main qu'il a tendue vers elle. Il semble tellement naturel de s'occuper d'elle que ça l'effraye. Il n'a aucune idée d'où vient toute la familiarité qu'il ressent avec elle. Il ne peut s'empêcher de l'observer, alors qu'elle entre dans la petite clairière où se trouve une petite statue de la vierge Marie à l'enfant.

Il est trop loin pour comprendre ses paroles, et respecte son intimité. Mais il admire sa silhouette, sa figure baignée par les larmes, et le petit quelque chose dans sa présence qui fait qu'il ne peut pas ignorer sa présence.


	5. Chapter 5

_Hello ! A tous mes lecteurs qui me critiquent Darcy, j'aimerais dire ce que j'ai répondu au reviews auquel je pouvais répondre : Darcy avait 14 ans quand Lizbeth DeBourgh a disparu de sa vie. Elle, elle en avait 11 ans. Vous allez me dire que si quelqu'un ressemble à votre amour de quand vous étiez pré-ado, alors que cet amour avait 11 ans, si elle/il apparait de nouveau dans votre vie 10 ans plus tard (étant passé par l'adolescence et tous les changements physiques que ça implique) avec un autre nom et une toute autre situation dans la vie que vous croyiez, vous allez penser que c'est la même personne ?  
_

 _Non, il suppose que c'est juste un autre ange qu'il a sur son chemin. Le fait qu'ils aient le même prénom est juste une marque qu'il l'a regardé un peu plus longuement et donc qu'il a pu remarqué ses charmes._

 _Pour Elizabeth, elle a surtout peur d'amener la déchéance sur sa famille. Personne ne sait qu'elle n'est pas la fille de Mme Bennet. Elle ne peut pas crier sur tous les toits qu'elle est en fait Elizabeth DeBourgh. Elle est aussi tellement parti sur l'idée qu'elle va couper tous les ponts avec sa famille lors de l'été qui arrive qu'elle a du mal à se remettre en question._

 _Dans ce chapitre, je prends pas mal de libertés avec ce qu'une jeune fille peut faire. J'en avais besoin pour fermer certaines intrigues, j'espère que cela ne va pas vous faire sortir de votre lecture._

 **Chapitre 5 : Quiproquos à Netherfield**

Quand ils rentrent, aucun sujet ne semble correct. Darcy en a appris plus qu'il n'aurait voulu du passé d'Eliza, et ne se sent pas de force pour lui changer les idées. Eliza, toujours prostrée, continue de porter hommage à cette Éléonore.

Ils se séparent à l'entrée du bâtiment, et Eliza va certainement rejoindre sa sœur, tandis que Darcy retourne trouver Bingley. Il est temps d'une nouvelle vague de formation pour le jeune homme. Il trouve ce dernier dans son étude, en train de discuter avec l'intendant, Mr Shado. Darcy entre dans le bureau et s'installe rapidement à un second bureau pour laisser les deux hommes à l'affaire qui les occupait précédemment.

Au moment où Mr Shado va partir pour lancer une nouvelle série d'ordre, Darcy prend la parole.

« Mr Shado, c'est quand que vous nous auriez expliqué la présence d'un mausolée ? Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ?

— Darcy, de quoi parles-tu ?

— L'une des Mlles Bennet vous en a parlé ? Je n'étais pas intendant quand… le drame s'est produit. Je pensais amener le sujet au cours du mois qui arrive. L'entretien du mausolée ne fait pas partie des prérequis pour la location du domaine. Sinon, c'est les hommes de Longbourn ou de Lucas Lodge qui font les travaux quand il y en a besoin.

— Mais Mr Shado, fallait le dire tout de suite. Quelle est l'histoire de cette tragédie ?

— Mlle Eliza pourra vous la raconter, mais je préfère que vous demandiez à Mlle Bennet. Elle était assez chamboulée comme ça. Et pour le cours de la rivière, pourquoi personne n'a fait de travaux en profondeur ? Je veux bien croire que les propriétaires aient été perdus après que leur fille soit morte due à cette vague, mais les locataires suivants ?

— Je ne sais pas. Si vous êtes intéressé, je peux vous passer l'un des dossiers, qui déclare précisément qu'est-ce que qui a déjà été fait dans cette partie du domaine. Je dois avouer que de savoir qu'une jeune fille est morte sur le domaine de ses parents à cause d'un accident me met mal à l'aise.

— Alors, apportez-moi ça, et j'en discuterais moi-même avec mon ami. J'ai vu souvent la mort dans des domaines. La mort peut être très brusque, comme elle peut arriver avec une impression de fatalité. Je ne dirais pas laquelle je préfère, voir mourir quelqu'un est toujours un gros choc.

— Très bien Mr Darcy. Mr Bingley, si vous désirez d'autres informations, n'hésitez pas à me faire chercher. Je m'occuperais du dossier pour Mr Darcy, et après de cette carte du domaine et des cultures, et de leur résultat sur les cinq dernières années, comme nous en discutions.

— Ah, et si c'est là-dessus que vous parliez, ajoutez donc un almanach sur l'évolution des céréales dans la région. »

Il acquiesce d'un léger signe de tête, et part rapidement, refermant la porte derrière lui.

« Et bien, Darcy, si j'avais cru que tu t'étais transformé avec la dernière journée, me voilà rassuré. Il n'y a toujours aucun doute que tu sais plomber n'importe quelle ambiance.

— Désolé. Je reviens d'avoir accompagné Eliza au mausolée. Son état d'esprit m'a contaminé. Pour une femme si vive et si joyeuse, elle a vécu vraiment des drames trop fort.

— Raconte-moi ça. Je nous sers à tous les deux un verre, je crois qu'on en aura besoin. C'est l'histoire de la mystérieuse Éléonore ? Mlle Eliza m'a demandé d'en parler à sa sœur pour savoir ce qui s'était passé. »

Alors Darcy lui raconta l'histoire.

« Comme c'est horrible. Et Mlle Eliza pense qu'elle est coupable ? Elle doit être effectivement totalement déprimée. J'espère, mon ami, que vous avez réussi à lui relever son esprit !

— Je l'ai laissé retrouver sa sœur, oui. Tu sais très bien que je ne suis pas quelqu'un qui excelle à toutes les problématiques de relations.

— Au contraire, je te trouve très diplomatique avec elle. Et très attentionné.

— Sa compagnie est très plaisante, et reposante. Elle me comprend sans que j'aie besoin de parler, c'est presque effrayant. Je suis partagé sur ce que je dois faire. Dois-je l'ignorer ? Dois-je continuer à chercher sa présence ?

— Tu veux réellement mon avis ? Mon avis, c'est que tu as cette discussion avec elle, et que tu profites de sa présence. Vous avez tous les deux trop souffert pour ne pas avoir de réconfort l'un envers l'autre.

— Tu sais aussi bien que moi que je ne dois pas donner aux jeunes femmes le droit de penser que je leur proposerais un mariage.

— C'est pour cela que je dis que tu dois être franche avec elle. Mlle Eliza me semble être une personne très sensée, et totalement à même de comprendre la situation, surtout si la sienne est aussi compliquée.

— Ah, tu crois vraiment qu'elle pourrait comprendre ma situation ? Et ne pas me railler ? Pour avoir joué contre ta sœur avec elle ce midi, je sais que si elle voulait me faire du mal, elle sortirait les griffes.

— Oui, la discussion avec ma sœur était la raison pour laquelle je voulais discuter avec elle. Je crois que je vais devoir renvoyer Caroline à Londres, mais je n'aurais plus de maîtresse de maison à ce moment-là. Si je n'ai plus de maîtresse de maison, je ne peux plus te recevoir, Darcy.

— Faux, Charles, et tu le sais. Tu ne peux plus recevoir de femmes de ta connaissance, mais tu peux toujours recevoir des célibataires endurcis, comme moi. Et puis il y a toujours les Hurst.

— Ils vont bientôt partir. Je croyais que tu le savais. À la fin du mois, ils partent pour leur maison de ville. Je comptais envoyer Caroline avec, si elle se plaisait vraiment pas. Mais toi, mon ami, je pensais que tu aurais d'autres choses à faire. Tu as toujours tellement de projets et de problèmes à résoudre.

— Je ne vais pas te laisser tomber de suite. Renvoie donc Caroline et les Hurst dès que les Mlles Bennet rentrent chez elle. Ou attends la fin du mois. Comme tu veux en fait.

— Je vais y réfléchir. Merci mon ami. Je ne te le dis pas souvent, mais je te suis reconnaissant, vraiment, que tu viennes m'aider. Surtout que tu dois supporter ma sœur. Bref, merci, Fitzwilliam.

— De rien, Charles, j'apprécie aussi beaucoup ta présence. Ta bonne humeur est toujours plaisante à recevoir. »

Sur ses paroles, aucun des deux n'ajoute et ils restent à réfléchir en silence. Quand l'intendant arrive avec les documents demandés, Bingley reçoit de nouvelles explications des attentes d'un gentilhomme du terroir.

À la surprise de Darcy, il reste concentré et de bonne humeur tout au long de la séance. Quand un portier vient leur indiquer que leur présence est requise pour le souper, Darcy s'excuse immédiatement pour aller chercher Eliza, mais à sa surprise, Bingley le suit. Ils croisent Eliza sur le chemin

« Charles Bingley, William… Darcy. Je venais pour le souper.

— Votre sœur, comment va-t-elle ? lui demandent en chœur les deux hommes.

— Elle va aller. Comme cet après-midi, elle dort à nouveau, et j'ai l'impression qu'elle peut se reposer. Sinon, j'aurais demandé un repas servi dans la chambre. Il y a deux heures, elle a mangé un peu plus que ce qu'elle a mangé lors de son réveil. D'après le Dr Jones, Jane devrait être remise dans moins d'une semaine. Mais il vaut mieux qu'elle se repose et qu'elle ne prenne vraiment pas froid.

— Je suis soulagé de savoir que tout va mieux pour elle. »

Elle lui sourit et lui répond d'un sourire triste. William ne dit rien de plus, et l'observe. Il a l'impression de tellement la connaître plus que ça. Mais ça doit être juste une impression de fausseté.

Cela ne peut être rien d'autre, évidemment. Comment pourrait-elle être connue, c'est la première fois qu'il s'arrête en Hertfordshire. La première fois qu'il met les pieds à Meryton, Netherfield et Longbourn.

Il éteint d'un coup toutes les petites voix qui lui rappellent qu'elle l'a appelé naturellement William comme une autre Elizabeth. Qu'elle a de la famille qui vient du Derbyshire. Qu'elle a été présentée comme Lizbeth, même s'il n'a plus jamais entendu quelqu'un l'appeler de cette manière. Il ne la connaît pas.

Il lui propose son bras pour l'escorter jusqu'au dîner. Bingley comprend et les laisse devant eux.

« Fitzwilliam m'a parlé de votre balade. J'ai pris la décision de paver la route vers la clairière. Pensez-vous que c'est une bonne idée ?

— Éléonore n'aurait pas aimé que ce soit un lieu trop civilisé. Nous étions meilleure amie pour cela. Elle était aussi sauvage que moi.

— Que dites-vous d'être en charge, Eliza ? Je suis sur que vous en êtes capable. Je sais quelle est votre ambition. Je la respecte, et je pense que c'est totalement dans vos capacités.

— Mon père m'a en effet initié à beaucoup plus de rôles que ce que Mme Bennet aurait aimé. Et superviser le dernier hommage de ma chère amie sera pour moi libérateur. Surtout que vu l'ambiance à Longbourn, je n'aurais aucune envie de m'éterniser plus que de raison.

— Vous attendez quel évènement avec tant d'impatience, Eliza ?

— Oh, soit je serais majeur dans quasiment un an, et je partirais de moi-même de Longbourn, soit mon idiot de fantôme se souviendra de moi, et je partirais avec lui. Et si jamais je deviens vraiment désespérée, je pourrais toujours retourner chez ma tante. Que ce soit l'une ou l'autre.

— Vous n'avez pas supposé que vous pouviez vous marier ?

— C'est parce que je ne le crois pas possible, c'est un serment de jeune fille que j'ai fait quand j'étais enfant, avec Jane, ma grande sœur. Nous nous sommes promis de ce qui nous amènerait au mariage. Et je peux vous garantir que seul mon fantôme a la moindre chance de me rendre femme. Et il a autant de chance de recevoir un refus, vu comme il est idiot, comme nous en avions conclu. »

Sur ces dernières paroles, ils arrivent en vue de la salle. D'un commun accord, Mlle Elizabeth lâche le bras de Darcy pour prendre celui de leur hôte. Et Darcy les suit, en grande discussion à propos des céréales qu'il serait le mieux de changer dans les cultures. Lizzie se joint à la discussion avec joie et vivacité.

Ses connaissances de terrain étonnent les deux hommes, mais ils se repassent les dernières discussions et comprennent ce que Mr Bennet a appris à sa seconde fille.

« Votre domaine, il est de beaucoup plus grande taille que Longbourn ?

— Je ne me souviens plus. C'était il y a très longtemps la dernière fois où j'y suis allée. Je crois que mes souvenirs me parlent d'une maison immense. Je ne crois même pas avoir eu le temps de faire le tour.

— Quel est donc son nom ?

— Seriez-vous curieux, Mr Darcy ? Et bien, je n'ose pas le dire, c'est un secret. Mais je peux vous dire que si je ne me souviens pas exactement dans quelle région il est, ce n'est ni dans le Derbyshire ni dans l'Hertfordshire.

— Je suppose que je peux toujours demander, mais je n'en saurais rien ?

— Vous supposez bien. J'avais d'ailleurs une question à vous poser.

— Allez-y je suis curieux.

— Cela attendra, ce n'est en fait, pas une discussion pour un repas. »

Elle lui fait une révérence, soigne son signe de tête envers les trois personnes qu'elle a le moins envie de voir mais qui sont déjà installé.

Mlle Bingley ne prend pas la peine de faire une révérence, mais Mr et Mme Hurst lui adresse des sourires de circonstances qui atténue le manque de respect de ne pas les avoir attendu. Au contraire, Mlle Bingley se précipite vers son William pour lui dire qu'elle l'a regretté toute l'après-midi. Dans son dos, Lizzie imagine que William devient de plus en plus inconfortable.

« Mlle Caroline Bingley, je me demandais comment cela se fait que vous ne soyez pas mariée, alors que votre frère s'apprête à prendre son envol, et votre petite sœur est déjà mariée depuis quelque temps. Qu'attendez-vous pour accepter la demande d'un noble désargenté ou d'un riche marchand ? Après tout, qu'êtes-vous d'autres que des enfants d'un marchand ? Vous ne seriez pas capable de supporter la moindre discussion de vrai gentilhomme du terroir. Vous ne sauriez pas apprécier les bonheurs que ce sont d'avoir un temps clément, et une terre fertile. Vous n'avez aucune empathie pour les travailleurs et les locataires de nos terres. S'il vous plaît, Mlle Caroline Bingley, ne vous voilez pas la face.

— Je… Je ne vous permets pas, je connais beaucoup de monde, beaucoup plus de monde que vous. J'ai eu des maîtres dans tous les domaines.

— Très bien. Et bien, mes chers amis, que dites-vous que nous reprenons la discussion que nous avions tout à l'heure ?

— Eliza, cela ne se fait pas du tout.

— Au contraire, je pense que la rotation des cultures est l'une des redécouvertes les plus importantes de ce siècle. On ne peut pas épuiser la terre à toujours lui faire faire la même chose. Je comprends qu'elle puisse en avoir marre.

— Je vous imagine bien le mettre en pratique sur les terres de Longbourn, Eliza.

— Pourquoi, William ? Ne l'avez-vous pas déjà mis en pratique à Pemberley ? J'aurais pensé que les champs au sud autour de 12 miles à l'est de Lambton seraient idéaux pour faire ce type d'expérience.

— Oui, eh oui, je le reconnais, je l'ai commencé là-bas. Depuis environ deux ans, la plupart des cultures sont en rotation. Mes fermiers ne sont pas les plus heureux, mais eux aussi on comprit l'intérêt.

— Mon dieu, Mr Darcy ! Vous parlez comme si les fermiers de votre domaine auraient leur mot à dire ! Je suis bien consciente, contrairement à cette demoiselle couverte de boue, qu'un bon maître de domaine doit savoir se faire respecter.

— Mlle Bingley, se faire respecter veut dire exactement ça. Cela ne veut pas dire imposer une décision quand on ne connaît rien du sujet. Les fermiers pour certains font ce métier depuis avant ma naissance. Ils connaissent leur métier.

— Peut-être, mais c'est des péons ! Des paysans. Des illettrés.

— Suivant leur maître de domaine. Je ne considère que ce n'est pas une bonne critique que vous pensiez que les personnes sous ma juridiction sont illettrés. Au contraire, j'aimerais savoir lequel de mes serviteurs vous a donné cette impression. C'est forcément quelqu'un qui vous a servi à l'intérieur. Oui, je veux savoir pourquoi vous avez cette impression.

— Je… Je. Non. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Évidemment que sous votre tutelle, vos sous-fifres sont les plus chanceux de vous avoir comme seigneur. Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi vous devriez les écouter. Vous avez fait tellement d'étude, avec Charles, depuis le début. Alors vous devez sûrement savoir mieux qu'eux.

— Caro, si je peux vous proposer un conseil d'amie ? Interromps Lizzie sans aucun scrupule.

— Eliza, j'écoute toujours avec grande attention vos conseils.

— Parfait. Alors, Caro, arrêtez de parler de ce que vous ne connaissez pas. Les Seigneur et Dame d'un domaine sont les principaux responsables du bien-être de leurs ouailles. L'Église est responsable de leur bien-être spirituel. Le couple responsable du domaine, lui, est responsable de tout le reste. Qu'ils puissent manger, qu'ils puissent dormir au sec. Qu'ils aient un niveau d'éducation minimal. Qu'ils puissent avoir des enfants, et s'occuper d'eux. Qu'ils puissent être heureux. Alors apprenez que si vous critiquez les habitants d'un domaine, vous critiquez le Seigneur. Et certaines personnes n'apprécient vraiment pas ce type de réflexion. »

Elizabeth garde un sourire crispé. Elle sait, suivant l'air de Caroline Bingley, que cette dernière la considère toujours comme une bouseuse. Elle a envie de se vanter d'être Elizabeth DeBourgh, héritière de Rosings, et avec une dot faramineuse. Mais elle ne peut pas. Elle ne doit pas se vanter de cette situation, elle porte le poids de la faute de ses parents. Elle ne doit surtout pas oublier qu'elle est née hors du lien du mariage de ses parents.

Elle regarde William et Charles Bingley, quand ce dernier demande si la chambre lui va bien.

Avec tout ça, elle n'a pas cherché si ça lui convenait.

William lui demande de rapporter ses partitions. Elle accède à sa requête avec un sourire. Elle ne peut rien lui refuser. Surtout pas ce qu'elle aurait apporté pour lui partager.

Alors leur soirée devient un mini concerto. Mme Hurst a un très bon talent pour le piano, et c'est certainement pour elle que le piano a été installé. Mlle Bingley est d'un niveau passable. Évidemment, William demande à ce qu'elle joue la pièce de sa mère.

« Eliza, s'il vous plaît, j'aimerais réentendre la musique que ma mère a composée. Ma sœur l'a jouée quelquefois, mais il lui manque quelque chose.

— Je l'ai apporté pour une raison. Je savais qu'un exemplaire papier écrit par votre mère serait forcément important pour vous. Je le jouerais avec joie. »

Elle se lève pour rejoindre le piano, avec les partitions en mains. Elle échange ses partitions pour les placer correctement. Elle ouvre la page du début, et relit la dédicace.

« _Pour Elizabeth, mon rayon de soleil. J'espère que tu retrouveras Ashlaigh. Tu sais que je t'ai toujours considéré comme ma fille. J'espère juste que tu seras une bonne sœur pour ma petite Georgiana. Prends bien soin de mon fils, et n'oublie pas de pratiquer ton chant._ »

Elle touche du bout des doigts les lettres rondes et tellement élégantes. Elle sort de sa rêverie pour relire le début de la partition, et joue. Dès que les premières notes sortent du piano, elle épie William qui ferme les yeux, un sourire sur les lèvres.

Charles Bingley s'approche d'elle.

« Je suis prêt à vous tourner les pages. Je ne voudrais pas gâcher le plaisir de mon ami parce que vous devriez vous arrêter pour une raison mondaine. Merci pour lui, Eliza. »

Elle lui sourit. Sa voix est suffisamment basse pour que ses sœurs n'aient rien entendu. Elle voit qu'il est positionné pour lire les partitions. Elle l'entend prendre une soudaine inspiration.

« Je devrais lui signaler de faire attention à la dédicace, Mlle DeBourgh.

— Arrêtez, Charles, je n'ai pas le droit, ici.

— Je remarque que vous n'avez pas démenti. Bon sang ne saurait mentir. Vous êtes beaucoup plus racé que votre sœur aînée. Elle est un ange, vous êtes autre chose.

— Je vais avoir besoin que vous me tourniez la page. Et je réponds au nom d'Elizabeth Bennet. Merci de ne pas vous tromper.

— Pourquoi ? Comment est-ce possible ?

— Un secret trop lourd à porter mais que je dois protéger à tout prix. Je serais majeure dans un peu moins d'un an. Alors à ce moment-là, je pourrais couper les ponts de Longbourn.

— Je ne dirais rien. Je continue à penser qu'il vaut mieux que vous lui expliquez, avant qu'il s'enfuie de ce qu'il ressent pour votre alter ego.

— Ce secret est trop lourd. Il est dangereux pour mes sœurs. Je ne dois pas le laisser deviner depuis l'extérieur.

— Je vous laisse gérer, mais il souffre, sachez-le, Mlle Elizabeth. »

Elle ne répond pas, certaine qu'elle est dans le droit chemin. Leur discussion s'arrête. Eliza s'enfuit dans la musique, y mettant toute son âme, tout son amour pour William et pour sa mère, toute la nostalgie de leur enfance. Elle indique juste quand elle a besoin de la nouvelle page.

Quand elle termine sa musique, William ouvre les yeux pour la fixer du regard.

« C'est ma mère qui vous a appris la musique, c'est ma mère qui vous a offert cette partition. Vous avez, comme elle, changé ce qui est écrit. Votre sœur ne l'avait pas fait, chez les Lucas.

— Mary n'aime pas les interprétations trop différentes de ce qui est écrit sur la partition. Je n'ai jamais réussi à lui faire accepter cette modification.

— Vous n'avez pas répondu. C'est ma mère qui vous a appris à jouer ce morceau. Je sais qu'elle passait du temps hors de Pemberley quand j'étais à l'école. »

Elizabeth regarde rapidement autour d'elle. Mlle Bingley et les Hurst se sont rapatriés vers une table de jeu, dans le fond du salon. Certainement pour rabaisser son jeu, mais au contraire, elle est heureuse de pouvoir la partager avec les deux hommes.

« Dame Anne me l'a dédicacé à mon nom propre. Elle me rappelle dans ma dédicace de travailler mon chant, parce que j'étais trop petite la dernière fois que je l'ai vu.

— Vous ne pouviez pas avoir plus de dix ans. Elle est morte il y a moins de douze ans.

— Effectivement. J'avais onze ans, la dernière fois que je l'ai vu. Et c'est à ce moment-là qu'elle me l'a offert, pour mon anniversaire.

— Pourrais-je… Pourrais-je lire sa dédicace, Eliza ?

— Je préférerais éviter pour l'instant.

— Je comprends. Merci beaucoup pour votre performance, c'est un bonheur complet de vous écouter. »

Il se relève. Bingley les laisse à leur discussion, pour s'ajouter à la table de joueur. Elle hésite quelques secondes, mais elle aime trop l'air détendu qu'il a quand il l'écoute.

« Si vous voulez, je peux faire un autre air. Le reconnaîtrez-vous ?

— Vous n'avez pas besoin de partitions ?

— Non. Pas pour celle-ci. »

Son sourire énigmatique ne donne aucun indice supplémentaire.

« Eh bien, je veux bien me laisser tenter, Eliza. De toute manière, nous n'avons pas besoin de nous pour la table de jeu. »

Eliza lui fait un sourire éblouissant. Après un rapide changement dans sa tête, elle décide de ne pas faire trop d'imprudence, et joue la Balade d'Anne. Celle de Lizbeth est bien trop dangereuse. Celle de Fitzwilliam aussi. Elle a reconnu connaître Anne. Elle peut bien avoir appris sa balade. Qu'elle ait appris à la jouer alors que cette dernière était en train de la composer n'est pas très important.

Ses doigts volent sur les touches du clavier du piano. Il est concentré, ses yeux sont fermés. Elle se laisse aller dans la musique, pense à la délicatesse d'Anne, à sa gentillesse, à sa bonté. Et pour la seconde fois, elle met son âme et son amour pour Anne dedans.

Quand elle termine, William a la mâchoire ouverte, et la regarde avec un immense étonnement.

« Cela fait bien douze ans que je ne l'avais pas entendu celui-ci. Merci beaucoup, Eliza. Je n'ai pas de mots pour remercier le fait de rendre hommage à la mémoire de ma mère. Je me sens dans l'obligation de vous demander d'en jouer d'autres. Elle n'a jamais écrit les partitions pour celle-ci. L'avez-vous appris à quelqu'un d'autre ?

— Non. Dame Anne était une maîtresse des arts tellement, tellement impressionnante.

— Merci beaucoup. Eliza, je me dois dans l'obligation de vous inviter à Pemberley pour visiter ma sœur. Par hasard, vous connaissez celle de Georgiana ?

— Je… je préfère ne pas répondre à cette question, William. Et je ne veux pas que Mme Bennet puisse se mettre dans mes affaires. Alors j'accepte votre invitation, mais seulement après le mois d'août prochain.

— Quand vous voulez, tant que je peux vous faire rencontrer ma sœur pour qu'elle en apprenne un peu sur notre mère. Georgiana adore le piano, mais elle est trop jeune pour avoir eu la joie de la connaître.

— Alors je serais ravie d'accepter. Je viendrais avec l'une de mes sœurs, que ce soit Jane ou Mary. »

Il accepte d'un signe de tête, le visage encore rêveur.

« Merci encore, Eliza. Et j'espère que vous n'hésiterez pas à jouer d'autres morceaux que ma mère vous aurait appris. »

Elizabeth incline la tête avec un sourire resplendissant.

Après cette prestation, elle est fatiguée, et rêve juste de retrouver un lit et de savoir des nouvelles de sa sœur. Et elle n'ose pas trop penser ce que sa sœur lui dirait de ces jeux d'ombre et de secrets avec William.

Sûrement que Jane ne serait pas fière d'elle. Après coup, elle ne peut s'empêcher d'être un peu honteuse. Elle ne devrait pas prendre autant de plaisir à torturer son idiot préféré.

Elle délaisse le piano et vient plutôt du côté des canapés, prenant au passage l'un des livres qu'elle a repérés pour elle dans la bibliothèque de Netherfield.

« Que lisez-vous donc, Eliza ?

— Oh, je l'ai trouvé tout à l'heure, en rentrant de la promenade. C'était un auteur qu'Éléonore aimait. Je… Je ne l'ai jamais lu en réalité. Je me suis dit que c'était le moment où jamais.

— Je vous garantis que ce n'était pas de votre faute. J'ai survolé le dossier. L'arbre qui est tombé, il a provoqué la destruction d'un pont. Des tragédies comme ça ont déjà été vues. Et vous n'auriez pas pu les prévoir. Il ne me semble pas d'avoir revu de pont dans ce coin-là. Je ne sais pas si ce serait une bonne idée, ou alors faudrait s'assurer qu'une nouvelle tragédie ne se reproduise pas.

— Non, cette zone est maudite, il ne faut pas tenter le diable.

— Eliza, calmez-vous. Je ne crois pas aux malédictions. Nous sommes nés, l'un comme l'autre, dans des familles privilégiés. Nous avons le pouvoir de changer la société autour de nous. Nous avons des responsabilités, nous avons des devoirs, mais je ne crois pas qu'un Dieu au-dehors cherche à nous nuire particulièrement. Il a déjà tant à faire par ailleurs.

— Vous ne devez pas vous faire que des amis avec un discourt comme celui-ci.

— Je n'ai pas honte de mes convictions. Je vais à la messe chaque dimanche et mon curé est l'un des mieux lotis, mais je ne crois pas à un dieu qui veuille punir. Je pense que le Dieu veut notre bien, le bien du plus grand nombre.

— Je ne vous accuse pas, William. Je vous remercie, même, de votre attention. Mais vous n'effacerez pas la douleur de sa disparition comme cela.

— Je voulais juste vous aider dans votre fardeau.

— Et je vous en remercie, William. Je crois que je vais me retirer. Je suis tellement fatiguée. Je n'ai pas envie d'attraper ce que Jane couve.

— Bonne nuit, Eliza. Faites de beaux rêves. »

Sa voix grave la suivit alors qu'elle courait vers la chambre de Jane, décidée à la revoir avant de dormir.

Cette nuit-là, elle rêve pour la première fois depuis longtemps qu'elle est à Longbourn, mais qu'elle s'appelle uniquement Lizbeth DeBourgh. Et que William la retrouve très vite, et l'invite sur toutes les danses de l'assemblée de Meryton. Elle rêve d'avoir son corps contre le sien dans une valse. D'avoir son attention. Et qu'il l'aime toujours autant. Sans mensonges et secrets entre eux.

Au réveil, des larmes s'échappent, et coulent dans la chambre claire inconnue.

Un grattement à sa porte la réveille complètement.

 _Et je vous laisse là à attendre le prochain chapitre._

 _Il y a eu beaucoup de révélations dans les deux derniers chapitres, et le suivant sera le dernier où Elizabeth (et Darcy d'ailleurs) logeront à Netherfield. et je vous promets une déclaration, mais surement pas celle auquelle vous vous attendez ^^ (rire démoniaque d'auteur)  
_

 _Et je vous annonce que le chapitre suivant aura aussi un personnage qui n'est pas encore arrivé, mais que je sais que vous attendez tous impatiemment ! Et un deuxième aussi (d'ailleurs)._


	6. Chapter 6

_Bon, je ne sais pas si vous allez me haïr pour le chapitre, ou pas. Je crois que vous allez me haïr. Dites vous bien que hors épilogue, tout se termine au chapitre prochain, donc nos chers personnages ne souffriront pas tant que ça...  
_

 _Et je dois avouer que j'adore mon Wickham et mon Collins. J'espère que vous les apprécierez aussi. Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

 _Etes-vous réellement prêt pour Hunsford ?_

 **Chapitre 6 : Départs & Arrivées**

Elizabeth se lève pour ouvrir la porte sur une servante qui demande si elle veut être préparée pour la journée.

Après quelques mots bien placés, Lizzie découvre que c'est William qui a signalé aux domestiques qu'elle se levait tôt, comme lui.

Elle découvre que la chambre dans la lueur du matin est une chambre qui communique avec autre chose, mais la porte est barricadée de son côté.

Elle se prépare avec l'aide de la domestique très rapidement. Alors elle arrive dans la chambre de Jane, mais se retire aussitôt sur la pointe des pieds quand elle voit comme sa sœur dort paisiblement. Elle n'a pas fait trois pas hors des chambres, dans le couloir, qu'elle voit sortir de la porte suivante William tout apprêté pour la journée. C'est lui qui a la chambre communicante, dont les portes sont barrées.

« Eliza ! »

Son regard et sa bonne humeur lui ramènent le sourire dès le départ de la journée.

« William. J'espère que la nuit a été bonne. Jane dort, visiblement paisiblement. J'allais prendre un peu l'air avant de prendre un encas.

— Voulez-vous m'accompagner dehors ? J'allais sortir avec mes chiens.

— Avec plaisir. »

Leurs sourires se répondent, et Lizzie soupire après le rêve. Comment sa situation serait-elle différente si elle pouvait se présenter comme Lizbeth DeBourgh...

Avant même d'être dehors, sur les chemins, la discussion est vive et joueuse et les deux jeunes gens s'échangent des piques, comme seuls deux anciens amis peuvent le faire. Finalement, William se tourne vers elle :

« Je dois être honnête avec vous, Eliza. J'apprécie beaucoup votre présence, et je vais la regretter quand je ne serais plus là. Mais je dois partir pour Londres très prochainement. Dans la journée. J'aimerais que vous transmettiez à votre père qu'il est invité à venir me voir à Darcy House, à Londres, où je vais être, jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

— Papa n'aime pas venir à Londres.

— Tu es aussi invitée, Eliza. Ta sœur aînée aussi. Mais je n'ai pas de soucis à inviter ton père, j'espère que tu le comprends. »

Lizzie sursaute en notant la proximité impliquée par le tutoiement. A-t-il compris qui elle est ?

« Tu me fais oublier qui je suis, Eliza. C'est trop dangereux.

— Tu veux être stupide en plus d'être idiot ? Je comprends. »

Elizabeth observe l'homme dont elle est amoureuse depuis plus d'une décennie. Elle peut se féliciter de l'avoir rendu amoureux d'elle une nouvelle fois, mais elle n'aime vraiment pas qu'il fuie devant elle. Qu'espère-t-il trouver ?

La déception qu'elle ressent la rend plus cassante qu'elle ne le veut, et elle récupère les mains que William a prises entre les siennes.

« Eliza… Je ne peux pas rester en ta présence. Je suis déjà fiancé, et ça me fait mal. Je pensais pouvoir profiter de ta présence si agréable, mais mes sentiments m'échappent. Je ne veux pas te faire du mal. Je vais partir pour Londres.

— Et tu vas chercher ta chimère.

— Oui, bien sûr. Et je te revois de toute manière dans moins d'un an.

— William. Espèce d'idiot avec des principes trop haut, trop grand pour toi. Je suis contente d'avoir été en ta présence, tu as été un rayon de soleil. »

Les larmes brouillent ces paroles. D'un mouvement un peu trop passionné, il attrape l'un de ses poignets et l'apporte à ses lèvres pour déposer ses lèvres.

« Eliza, ton fantôme ne sait pas ce qu'il perd. Et je veux respecter nos deux paroles. Alors je vais te laisser en Hertfordshire, et je vais retourner à Londres. Loin de toi, je devrais continuer à être qui je veux. Je veux être fier d'être fiancé à mon amie d'enfance, et pas avoir l'impression de passer à côté de ma vie. Dans moins d'un an, on se retrouvera. Et j'espère que tu seras prête à me dire exactement toutes les musiques de ma mère que tu connais. Et peut-être qu'on pourra parler d'elle. Adieu, Elizabeth Bennet, j'ai été ravi de faire ta connaissance. »

Il s'en va. Comme ça. Les paroles tournent en rond dans la tête de Lizzie, et si elle peut leur faire sens, il lui manque le courage pour le rappeler, pour lui dire là où il se trompe. Qu'il ne peut pas trouver sa chimère en cherchant où elle n'est pas ! Que Mlle deBourgh est un mensonge, qu'elle ne devrait pas exister. Mais elle ne dit rien.

Il lui rend ses bras, mais pas sa capacité à penser, et il lui caresse la joue, avant de se retourner et de rentrer vers la maison. Il la regarde, de temps en temps, mais la jeune fille ne bouge pas d'un seul centimètre. Était-ce une déclaration d'amour ? Cela y ressemblait bien. Mais qu'il est douloureux de se rendre compte qu'elle ne peut pas alléger sa peine. C'est un secret, et elle n'est pas autorisée à le dévoiler.

Il ressort quelques heures plus tard, prêt à prendre son cheval. En croisant son regard, elle le voit hésiter venir vers elle avec son cheval.

« Eliza, Mlle Elizabeth, j'ai réellement des affaires qui m'attendent en ville. J'ai… Votre rencontre est vraiment l'une des plus grandes attractions que j'ai eues depuis plusieurs années. Mais je ne veux pas me mentir. Tu… Vous êtes quelqu'un de parfait, trop pour que je reste. Je vous souhaite tout le bonheur possible.

— William, je… je ne veux pas que tu partes. »

Finalement, ses lèvres se délient.

« Je ne veux pas te perdre, j'ai l'impression qu'alors j'apprends à te connaître, je te perds. J'espère juste que tu m'autoriseras à te rendre visite sous un autre nom, en août. C'est dans longtemps, mais je sais que le bonheur sera enfin disponible. »

Elle secoue la tête pour chasser les derniers sanglots de tristesse… Elle le retrouvera, en août, et elle sera alors la fille d'Elvira. Dans dix mois, elle sera réunie avec lui. Il ne lui reste plus qu'à compter les jours, jusqu'à leurs retrouvailles.

Il lui caresse la joue, et remonte à cheval, pour disparaître au loin.

Peu de temps plus tard, un serviteur vient la chercher, car Mr Bingley est réveillé.

« Vous êtes au courant qu'il est parti parce que vous ne lui avez rien dit, Mlle Elizabeth ? »

La voix est froide et coupante, très différente de celle que Charles a la plupart du temps.

« Darcy est mon ami, et je sais que vous tenez à lui. Alors expliquez-moi une bonne fois pour toutes pourquoi vous ne lui avez pas expliqué que vous êtes la femme qu'il cherche sans relâche ?

— Je… Je ne suis pas cette femme-là. Je suis Elizabeth Bennet, tant que je vis avec Mme Bennet. Quand je serais libre d'elle, je deviendrais Elizabeth Bennet-DeBourgh. Mais avant, je ne peux pas, la réputation de mes sœurs est en jeu. Et je vous redemande, supplie, même, de ne rien dire à personne.

— Vous allez le laisser souffrir comme ça pendant longtemps ? Je n'aurais pas cru ça de vous, Mlle Elizabeth.

— Je n'ai pas le choix. Et non. Nous nous retrouverons l'année prochaine, et je lui expliquerais, s'il n'a pas compris. De toute façon, je lui ai déjà donné trop d'indices. Il est idiot, mais loin de moi, il comprendra ce que je voulais dire.

— Je n'apprécie pas les gens qui font souffrir mes proches. Je pense qu'il est plus facile pour tout le monde si vous restez le plus possible près de votre sœur, et que vous prépariez un carrosse pour vous raccompagner dès que Mlle Bennet sera disposée à être déplacée. »

Le goût métallique qui lui envahit la bouche n'est pas plaisant, mais Lizzie baisse la tête en acceptation. Elle n'est elle-même pas heureuse de la situation. Le regret vient lui mordre la joue, mais elle n'a pas le droit, c'est un secret trop lourd à porter.

Elle comprend dans son attitude et dans son ton qu'elle n'est plus considérée comme une amie. Alors qu'elle ne pouvait rien dire, et qu'elle n'a rien dit, elle perd en moins d'une heure, les deux amitiés qu'elle appréciait le plus à Netherfield.

Elle quitte le hall où Mr Bingley l'a reçue et retourne à la chambre de Jane avec le cœur lourd.

Une principale question tourne en boucle : William lui pardonnera-t-il d'avoir caché qui elle était ? Le mois d'août prochain ne viendra jamais assez vite.

Elle lit la poésie à sa sœur, et quand viennent les repas, elle les prend avec elle. Elle dort dans le fauteuil à côté de son lit. Elle pleure. Elle espère qu'il va changer d'avis, qu'il va comprendre qui elle est, sans qu'elle ait besoin de le dire. Elle se souvient de ses lèvres sur sa peau. Elle se désespère que l'hiver arrive, alors qu'elle veut être cet été.

Les jours se suivent, quand elle s'éloigne un peu, c'est pour aller se promener de manière solitaire dans le domaine. Elle retourne une fois par jour au mausolée pour Éléonore, et un jour, y trouve Mr Bingley.

« Mlle Elizabeth, je me retrouve à devoir vous demander de l'aide. Je vous ai cherché depuis quelques heures.

— Je viens chaque jour ici. Elle me manque, tout était plus simple quand elle était là.

— Les serviteurs disent que vous ne mangez rien.

— Je ne voulais pas lui faire du mal. C'est juste que ce n'est pas mon secret. Et que je ne veux pas que Jane ou Mary en pâtissent.

— Il y a donc plus que le fait que vous ayez été adopté par une amie de votre famille.

— J'ai effectivement été adoptée, Mr Bingley. Ma situation est compliquée, et je ne veux pas en parler.

— J'ai été en tort de vous accuser comme cela. Voudriez-vous bien m'aider à prendre en main le domaine ? J'ai besoin de guidance, et Darcy refusera de revenir, on sait très bien tous les deux qu'il peut être têtu. Et m'expliquerez-vous ce qui s'est passé l'année de la mort de sa mère ? »

Lizzie pousse un soupir. Oui, elle peut réparer les ponts dans son amitié avec Bingley. Eh oui, elle peut très bien deviner le contenu de la lettre qu'il a reçu à ce moment-là.

« Je me tiens disposée à vous expliquer ce que je sais. Votre intendant est votre allié. Mais pour William, oui, je le sais. Cela a été une année très dure. J'avais eu neuf ans, un peu plus tôt, et William… avant de partir pour Etton, m'avait fait promettre plusieurs choses. La première était que je veille sur sa mère et sa sœur. La seconde, que l'on se revoit à Pemberley à Noël. La troisième, c'était d'attendre d'avoir un âge correct pour accepter sa demande en mariage. »

À ce moment-là, Elizabeth éclata d'un rire sans joie.

« J'aurais su ce que le futur nous réservait, je lui aurais dit ce que je savais. Je lui aurais dit que j'habitais à Longbourn, et que mon père était Mr Bennet. Mais j'étais prompt à croire les mensonges des adultes. Nous restions à Pemberley. Je n'avais pas compris qu'il y avait un "mais". »

De nouvelles larmes se forment aux coins de ses yeux.

« Pemberley était à l'image de George et Anne. Anne avait une santé assez faible depuis la naissance de Georgiana, deux ans auparavant. Je ne me rendais pas compte, je l'avais vu quasiment toujours dans cet état. Elvira, elle, savait qu'elle allait perdre son amie un jour ou l'autre. C'est pourquoi on vivait à Pemberley. Quand Dame Anne est morte, Pemberley est entré en deuil. Elvira a fait la seule chose sensée, elle est partie, et m'a emmené. Le trajet a été long. Et je n'en ai pas de souvenirs. Dans l'une des lettres, Elvira dit que j'étais inconsolable de briser ma promesse à mon fiancé. Je veux bien le croire. Cela fait si mal de le rendre malheureux. »

La dernière phrase, prononcée à mi-voix, l'empêche de la couper.

« Sa belle-sœur, celle d'Elvira je veux dire, habitait au Sud, au sud de Londres. À Rosings. Le nom de jeune fille de Mme Kean était DeBourgh. Je n'ai aucun souvenir de Tante Catherine. Je suis resté chez elle autour d'un mois, je pense. Je n'ai aucun souvenir non plus de ma cousine Anne. Le plan d'Elvira était que sa belle-sœur me prenne sous son aile pour que je continue à voir William. Oui, la sœur de sa belle-sœur était la mère de William. Il avait été prévu, je suppose que William passe un peu de temps avec nous avant qu'il retrouve son père et sa petite sœur. Mais cette année n'était pas finie. Quelques jours ou semaines avant la veille de Noël, Dieu a décidé qu'il voulait rassembler les deux amies. Il a réclamé Elvira. Tante Catherine a dû en moins d'un mois, réagir à une seconde sœur qui lui était enlevée. Elle n'a pas réagi comme Elvira le pensait. Elle m'a envoyé à Longbourn et ne m'a plus jamais contacté. J'avais neuf ans, et les deux femmes que j'admirais le plus au monde venaient de mourir à moins d'un mois d'intervalle. Mon meilleur ami, mon confident, était hors d'atteinte. Et j'avais aucune idée de quand je pourrais le revoir. Cela a pris onze ans. »

Elle ne veut pas le dire à voix haute, mais sa voix l'a trahi.

« Eh bien, si ça peut vous remonter le moral, c'est depuis qu'il peut le faire, il vous recherche. Il participe à toutes les saisons à Londres, et n'aime pour autant pas du tout danser. Je pense que c'est surtout parce qu'il attend la bonne personne pour danser. »

Elizabeth se met à pleurer. Non, elle ne veut pas entendre ça. Elle va finir par se jeter sur une carriole de la poste pour filer à Londres, et se traîner à ses pieds. Mais encore une fois, elle ne peut pas.

« Il n'a aucun contact prolongé avec des femmes, c'est pour cela que ma sœur pense avoir toutes ses chances. Il refuse de se laisser courtiser par la moindre héritière. Il garde un masque froid qu'il a appris à utiliser depuis qu'il a quatorze ans. Vous êtes la seule personne qui ait réussi à le casser et avec qui il se soit senti à l'aise pour flirter en retour avec vous. Vous vous rendez compte qu'il est tombé deux fois amoureux de vous ?

— C'est réciproque. Dix mois à attendre, ça peut se faire.

— Dix mois ? Pourquoi ?

— Oh, il ne vous a peut-être pas dit. Il m'a invité à Pemberley pour sa sœur. À cause de la musique. J'ai été l'une des élèves privilégiées de sa mère.

— La compositrice dont vous parliez, c'est sa mère, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle acquiesce, sans plus dire un mot.

« C'est bien pour vous. J'ai peur que la situation soit pas aussi belle pour Darcy. Il doit se donner ce délai pour vous retrouver. Je n'apprécie toujours pas ce que vous avez fait avec mon ami. Mais je ne vais plus vous punir pour ça. Vous êtes suffisamment désespérée comme ça. »

Cette mise au point démarra la seconde partie de son séjour. Elle voyait Mr Bingley avec l'intendant, dans son bureau chaque matin. Chaque après-midi, elle le passait aux côtés de sa sœur qui se remettait peu à peu. Chaque soirée, les deux sœurs les passaient avec leurs hôtes.

Au bout du milieu de la seconde semaine, Jane était suffisamment reposée pour être debout toute la journée. Elles décident donc de rentrer à Longbourn.

Quand elles rentrent, Lizzie échange un regard avec son père, et secoue la tête silencieusement. Elle le prend dans ses bras. Seul leur père les attend sur le palier.

« J'ai reçu une lettre, Lizzie, faudra que tu m'expliques. »

Elle hoche la tête doucement.

« Jane, Lizzie, si vos sœurs et votre mère ne sont pas là, c'est parce que mon cousin, Mr Collins, est arrivé.

— Papa, Mr Bingley viendra peut-être te voir demain matin, commence doucement Lizzie.

— Lizzie ? J'ai dû rater quelque chose dans le drame domestique. Je croyais que c'était ta sœur qui aurait ce genre de commentaire.

— Non, ce n'est pas pour ça. Mr Darcy est parti. Du coup, Mr Bingley a besoin d'aide pour son domaine. Cela fait plus d'une semaine que je l'aide à gérer ses affaires. L'intendant est quelqu'un de bien, mais il ne connaît pas le domaine correctement. Cela fait seulement quatre ans qu'il travaille pour Netherfield.

— Lizzie ? Tu dis que Fitzwilliam a quitté Netherfield ? Pourquoi ? Vous vous êtes embrouillés ? Cela explique la lettre que j'ai reçue, alors…

— Non. Oui. Je ne sais pas. Il ne sait toujours pas qui je suis.

— Tu ne lui as pas dit ! C'est irresponsable, Lizzie, tu aurais dû lui avouer au plus vite.

— Je ne peux pas lui dire. J'ai essayé de lui faire comprendre… Mais cet idiot est complètement sourd. Il est parti le surlendemain de mon arrivée. Parce qu'il est idiot.

— Lizzie ?

— Oh Papa, il est parti après m'avoir fait une déclaration très étrange. Il est parti pour ne pas tomber amoureux de moi, si j'ai bien compris ses paroles.

— Et tu l'as laissé partir ? Je te croyais l'une de mes filles les plus intelligentes, mais Lizzie, je vais devoir changer mon opinion.

— Papa ! Je ne peux pas annoncer à tout va pourquoi mon nom est plus complexe ! Je ne veux pas tacher notre famille, j'attendrais d'être hors de Longbourn pour le faire ! Quand je serais à Rosings, je pourrais lui faire signe, et j'espère qu'il me comprendra.

— Rosings ? Quelqu'un parle de ma très chère Dame Catherine DeBourgh ? »

Lizzie regarda son père avec des yeux exorbités. Derrière lui, un homme trapu, dans la quarantaine, apparaît et s'approche d'eux.

« Ah, mes chères filles, voici mon cousin, Mr Collins. Mr Collins, voici Jane et Elizabeth, mes deux premières filles. Jane était alitée à Netherfield, et Lizzie est allée pour lui rendre la santé.

— Ravi de faire votre connaissance, Cousine Jane, Cousine Elizabeth. Laquelle de vous deux est intéressée par le domaine de la Grande Dame Catherine DeBourgh ? »

Lizzie échange un regard amusé avec son père.

« Cela serait moi-même. Le nom m'a étonné depuis que Papa m'a laissé lire un morceau de votre lettre !

— Ah, la Grande Dame Catherine DeBourgh, ma chère cousine Elizabeth, est une grande Dame. Elle vit dans une magnifique maison, un véritable château ! Elle ne fait aucun doute que son héritière, Mlle DeBourgh, aura le plus beau domaine du Kent, voire de l'Angleterre. »

Lizzie échange un clin d'œil malicieux avec son père.

« Ah, le domaine doit être merveilleux alors. »

Elle intercepte l'incompréhension dans le regard de Jane, qui voyage entre le cousin, elle-même et leur père.

« Mlle DeBourgh doit être très heureuse alors de vivre dans un tel cadre.

— Ah, Cousin Elizabeth, Mlle DeBourgh est effectivement une jeune femme qui aurait tout pour sa vie. Si ce n'est qu'elle est de mauvaise constitution, et qu'elle n'a pas été présentée à la Cour.

— Ah ? Et donc quel âge a-t-elle ?

— Elle aurait dû être présenté à la Cour, il y huit ans. Elle le même âge, d'après ce que mes excellents calculs ont permis de détecter, que son promis, qui est aussi son cousin, Mr Darcy de Pemberley.

— Oh… Mr Darcy de Pemberley ! Promis ? »

Jane vient de comprendre les mots couverts de son père et de sa sœur.

« Jane ! Bien sûr que Mr Darcy est promis à Mlle DeBourgh. Il le dit lui-même…

— Oh, mes cousines connaissent le Neveu de la Grande Dame Catherine DeBourgh ?

— Connaître est sûrement un grand mot. Il est toujours aussi incompréhensible. Il est l'ami de Mr Bingley, qui loue le domaine de Netherfield.

— Ma Lizzie, coupe rapidement son père avant qu'elle ne puisse déclarer d'autres faits, aime à esquisser les portraits psychologiques des personnes qu'elle rencontre. Je dois dire qu'elle a des difficultés pour Mr Darcy.

— Oh, mais Cousine Elizabeth, les hommes de ce monde sont forcément différent de la société reculée du Hertfordshire.

— Mr Collins, faites attention à vos paroles. Vous n'êtes pas aimable.

— Ma chère cousine Elizabeth, vous ne pouvez pas me reprocher de dire la vérité. En tant qu'homme d'Église, il est de mon devoir de vous expliquer la différence entre...

— Mr Collins, reprend son père, je crois que vous vous méprenez sur les paroles de Lizzie. Vous êtes mon héritier par la loi, mais Lizzie et Jane sont mes héritières par mon cœur.

— Et Jane devrait avoir Ashlaigh, car c'est l'aînée. Et il lui manque un domaine. Avec l'aide de Jane, il pourrait devenir un très bon seigneur de domaine. Mais William a dit qu'Ashlaigh dépérissait.

— Il n'a pas été long avant de redevenir William. Dois-je m'attendre à le voir revenir ?

— Papa ! »

Lizzie échange un regard lourd de sous-entendus avec son père. Pour finir, ils éclatent de rire tous les deux, et reprennent pied dans la situation présente. Jane est gentiment en train d'écouter leur cousin qui se répète en compliment sur sa patronne.

« J'espère, Jane, que j'aurais la joie de connaître un peu plus Mr Bingley, et peut-être, comme un certain gentilhomme de notre connaissance, je pourrais l'appeler fils. »

Lizzie coupe avant que Jane ne puisse rougir des implications de ses paroles.

« Tu ne devrais pas t'évertuer à appeler William fils, parce que c'est un idiot, Papa. D'ailleurs, il t'a invité à le rejoindre à Londres, si tu en as envie.

— Très bien. Je n'aime pas la capitale. Mais pour lui, je crois qu'il faudra que je fasse un effort, comme vous êtes deux faces têtues d'une même main. Incapable de voir le monde du point de vue de l'autre. »

Il soupire. Lizzie se sent mal de la description qu'il lui fait. Elle aurait peut-être dû lui dire la vérité. Non, elle le reverra en août prochain, et à ce moment-là, il aura l'explication de son silence.

À son tour de soupirer. Lizzie trouve que le temps arrivera trop lentement. En attendant, elle peut s'amuser avec la bêtise de son cousin.

Elle échange un nouveau regard avec sa sœur et laisse entendre très vite qu'elle est beaucoup plus intéressée que les autres pour apprendre sur Rosings, et sur ses habitantes. Elle est triste d'apprendre que sa cousine est toujours aussi mal en point que le témoignage d'Elvira l'annonçait.

Quand Jane ou son père écoute leur discussion, elle fait des sous-entendus sur l'héritière de Rosings.

La plupart du temps, elle est simplement heureuse d'avoir une diversion. Sans cette dernière, elle se met franchement à regretter ses derniers mots avec William. Maintenant convaincue qu'elle doit lui annoncer qui elle est, elle supporte le curé de Hunsford avec bonne humeur.

Alors que le temps semble au beau, ses sœurs ont envies de retourner à Meryton pour faire un coucou aux jeunes officiers. Lizzie suit le mouvement. Son cousin est ridicule dans ses attentions, mais elle préfère qu'il n'importune pas ses sœurs, et elle aime apprendre d'autres détails de son héritage, aussi futiles soient-ils.

Elle avait retenu que Lydia avait eu un coup de foudre pour les officiers, personne ne pouvait vivre à Longbourn et l'ignorer. Par contre, elle revit son jugement quand elle le découvrit à faire un baisemain sous les rougissements de Lydia.

Elle cache sa surprise comme elle peut, et se présente, Jane, Mr Collins et elle dans la foulée.

« Lydia, présente-nous donc !

— Lieutenant Wickham, mes deux sœurs aînées, et Mr Collins, notre cousin. »

Elle roule des yeux en parlant de leur cousin, ce qui n'est pas correct mais comme ce dernier est incapable de s'en rendre compte, elle ne s'en formalise pas.

George Wickham.

Le meilleur ami de William. Meilleur ami dont il a provoqué, d'après lui, la séparation par un jeu de Cap ou pas Cap, et ce qui lui posait encore plus de cas de conscience.

Elle s'incline gracieusement comme Jane, et se cale sur elle pour ne rien laisser voir de son tourment. Que doit-elle faire ? Comment réagir ? Que s'est-il passé entre les deux amis d'enfance ? Avant qu'elle ne parte, ils étaient toujours ensemble.

« Oh, Lizzie, George m'a raconté son infortune, tu ne me croiras jamais.

— L'infortune de qui, Lydia ? Je ne crois pas connaître de George, aurais-tu oublié quelque chose ?

— Toutes ses règles m'ennuient toujours. Voilà, les présentations sont faites. Georges Wickham, ma sœur, Lizzie.

— Vous êtes depuis longtemps dans la région, Lieutenant Wickham ?

— Non, depuis moins d'une semaine.

— Je vois. »

Lizzie n'ajoute rien, prévoit juste de parler avec son père à propos de l'attitude de Lydia. Surtout si William parlait, effectivement de son amitié avec Wickham.

« Et pourquoi vous êtes-vous engagé dans la milice ? Vous avez envie de nous protéger contre les Français ?

— Bien sûr ! Je ne peux que m'engager pour défendre nos trésors. »

Lizzie n'ose pas le regarder droit dans les yeux, pour ne pas qu'il se doute de sa duperie.

Il inspire une telle confiance, qu'elle se répète l'air perdu de William. Elle ne devrait pas le relancer, mais vouloir se fondre dans le décor, mais elle veut comprendre ce qui s'est passé, alors elle reprend la parole

« Vous venez de quelle région ? »

Il relève le regard vers elle, étonné et suspicieux. C'est Lydia qui se retourne vers lui avec un grand sourire.

« J'ai pas eu le temps d'expliquer à Lizzie, elle a passé tout son temps avec Mr Collins. »

Elle pousse un soupir de soulagement quand son attention change pour se focaliser sur Lydia. Ses yeux reposent sur la poitrine généreuse de Lydia que cette dernière ne cache pas autant qu'elle le devrait. Elle se sent obligée de reprendre l'attention de l'homme loin des attributs de sa sœur.

« Qu'aurait-elle dû me dire ?

— Oh, simplement que j'ai compris qu'un peu de temps avant mon arrivée, vous avez eu la visite d'un ancien ami d'enfance, Darcy.

— Mr Darcy ? Effectivement, il est resté quelques semaines dans la région. Vous pourrez parler de lui avec notre cousin. Nous avons découvert qu'ils se connaissaient.

— Votre cousin ? Ah, je ne savais pas. Enfin, mes rapports avec Darcy sont complexes. Mais comme je me fais ma place dans la milice, je ne lui en veux plus pour avoir refusé de me laisser la cure de Krympton.

— Vous m'intriguez, Lieutenant. Je vous en prie, ne me laissez pas ainsi.

— Je ne devrais pas raconter l'histoire comme ça. Darcy était mon meilleur ami, depuis l'enfance, et sauf sa fiancée, il n'y avait personne avec qui il passait plus de temps que moi. J'étais le fils de l'intendant de Pemberley, vous comprenez ? On s'est un peu éloigné avec l'université. Et quand son père, le vieux Mr Darcy, est mort, je devais prendre les ordres pour la cure de Krympton. C'était pas mon rôle favori, j'aurais préféré devenir un instruit, peut-être un médecin ou un avocat. Mais comme le vieux Mr Darcy n'était plus là, il ne me payait plus les études, et j'étais décidé à faire ma vie comme il le fallait. Quand je me trouvais face à lui, dans son bureau, il me fit comprendre que comme son père était mort, il n'était en rien tenu de respecter sa parole. Et que donc, il me refusait cette opportunité. »

Lizzie le regarda dans les yeux. Elle ne pensait pas une seule seconde que son William ait pu faire ça. Alors, peut-être était-il temps de savoir ce qui s'était passé. Aussi discrètement qu'elle put, elle réorienta la discussion sur le sujet qui l'intéressait le plus au monde : William.

« Je suis totalement choquée par ce que vous me dites. »

Elle ne prend pas la peine de lui préciser que c'est à cause de ses mensonges qu'elle est choquée.

« Mais on le connaît si peu, pensez-vous qu'il puisse avoir des volontés néfastes pour les familles de Meryton ?

— Darcy aime à plaire à ceux dont il a envie. Non, je pense que les familles de Meryton ne risquent rien, car vous ne représentez rien. Sans vouloir vous vexer, Mlle Bennet.

— Vous ne me vexez pas. On connaît Mr Darcy sur seulement deux soirées, vous pouvez imaginer comme on le connaît ! Il n'a pas du décrocher plus d'un mot, tous nos voisins compris. »

Et elle passe sous silence que c'est sûrement parce qu'il voulait discuter avec elle, depuis le départ. Même sans savoir qu'elle était Lizbeth.

« Cela correspond à ce que je connais de Darcy. Il est complètement différent quand il est à Londres, autour de ses pairs.

— Ah ! racontez-moi un peu ça, j'ai des doutes à vous croire ! »

Lizzie ajoute un petit rire qui sonne affreusement faux à ses oreilles. Elle se croirait jalouse, mais ce n'est pas vrai, n'est-ce pas ?

« Oh, je suppose. Il a dû être silencieux, et avec un regard comme si l'air était pollué. Eh bien, quand il est dans les soirées du premier cercle, il n'est pas comme ça.

— Vous voulez dire qu'il est souriant et aimable ?

— Oh non ! Et je sais que quand il était enfant, il pouvait être souriant et aimable, surtout quand une certaine jeune fille était dans le coin, sa fiancée.

— Cela ressemble grandement au grand amour, ce que vous me racontez là. Que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi n'est elle pas devenue Mme Darcy, s'ils se connaissaient depuis si longtemps ?

— Pourquoi Lizbeth est-elle partie ? Je ne sais pas. Je suppose que si je la croisais, je lui poserais la question. Quand elle était dans les parages, Darcy était toujours beaucoup plus sympa que quand elle a disparu. Oh, je pense qu'elle a une très bonne raison pour partir. Peut-être elle a vu le vrai visage de Darcy, celui qu'on connaît, tous les deux. Ou alors, autre chose. Il y a toujours plein de raisons entre deux personnes qui vivent le grand amour. Comme je le sais si bien… »

Il reste silencieux un moment. Après ces paroles, Lizzie ne fait pas confiance à sa propre voix, et se garde de lui faire penser à Lizbeth en sa présence.

« Je me demande, vous ressemblez énormément à Lizbeth, s'il n'a jamais eu… de comportements déplacés en votre présence ?

— Mr Darcy ? Non. Jamais. Comme je vous l'ai dit, nous n'avons échangé qu'un mot ou deux pendant tout le temps qu'il était dans le voisinage. J'ai cru comprendre qu'il était reparti à Londres, et qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de revenir.

— Oh, ça c'est le code pour dire qu'il cherche Lizbeth à cor et à cri. Je n'ai jamais vu d'homme aussi amoureux et idiot que Darcy. »

Il jette ostensiblement un coup d'œil autour d'eux et découvre que personne ne peut entendre son murmure suivant :

« Au fait, Liz, tu rougis au niveau des oreilles, comme quand tu avais huit ans. »

Lizzie, elle, est pétrifiée. Elle veut se défendre, mais ne sait pas quoi dire de spécial.

« Franchement, vous êtes pathétique l'un comme l'autre. Je suppose qu'il ne sait pas. Moi qui étais si content qu'il se soit barré de là où j'essayais de refaire ma vie.

— Mr Wickham, je ne…

— Darcy est un con de frère, mais c'est mon frère quand même. Il m'a sorti du pétrin plus de fois que je ne peux le compter. Et Liz, franchement, il est pas doué, mais il essaye vraiment.

— Que s'est-il passé ? Entre vous.

— Pourquoi es-tu partie ? Il est mort quand il l'a appris, quand il a compris qu'il ne te retrouverait plus.

— Wickham, faudra qu'on parle entre nous, mais d'abord, je veux savoir ce qu'il y a entre toi et ma sœur.

— Mlle Lydia ? Il ne lui manque qu'une fortune pour qu'elle devienne mon bonheur. Mais hélas, avec la fortune qu'elle a, je n'ai pas de quoi nous faire vivre. Je vais devoir gagner du grade avant de pouvoir lui faire une offre.

— Ne jouez pas avec ma sœur, Wickham.

— Évidemment, si elle entrait en possession d'une fortune venant des industries du Derbyshire, elle recevrait une demande très rapidement.

— Seriez-vous un chasseur de fortune, Mr Wickham ? Ma sœur n'a aucune intention d'hériter de fortune venant du Derbyshire. Je ne sais pas d'où pourrait venir cette richesse.

— Bon dieu, Liz, j'aime pas du tout la femme que tu es devenue. Tu étais pas sarcastique comme cela. Est-ce que tu aideras ta sœur dans ses finances ?

— Dans l'état actuel, Lydia est l'enfant miracle de Mme Bennet, et je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec cette femme. Et Wickham, personne n'a le droit de m'appeler Liz ou Lizbeth.

— Je vois. »

Sa voix grave et basse se détourne d'elle pour s'intéresser au groupe qui les rattrape. Lizzie pousse un soupir en voyant Mr Collins qui se précipite vers elle. Elle jette un nouveau regard paniqué vers Wickham.

« Wickham, tu dis la moindre chose et je rendrais ta vie totalement misérable.

— Calme-toi, Liz, je ne vais rien dire. Je l'ai dit, vous êtes pathétique, mais il s'agit de mon frère, malgré tout. Et si tu changes d'avis sur la fortune de ta sœur, fais-moi signe. »

Elle adresse un signe de tête, et prend le bras de Jane et Mr Collins s'impose de lui-même de l'autre côté.

« Vous êtes parti bien vite, Cousine Elizabeth. Nous n'avons pas pu profiter de votre présence.

— Mr Collins, j'avais quelques mots avec Mr Wickham à propos de ses intentions à propos de ma sœur. Je ne peux pas dire que la réponse soit magnifique, mais au moins, je sais à quoi m'en tenir, et j'évoquerais le problème avec mon père.

— Je ne vous ai pas encore parlé des jardins de roses de Rosings ? C'est certainement à cause d'eux que le domaine à son propre nom. Forcément avec une si belle perfection parmi ses jardins, ceux qui l'ont appelé ainsi ont été touchés par une grâce divine.

— Des roses, dites-vous ? J'adore les fleurs. De quel coloris sont-elles ?

— Oh ! Cousine Elizabeth, elles sont de toutes les couleurs de la Création. Il y en a des roses et des rouges. Des crèmes et des fuchsias.

— Ça me paraît adorable. J'ai souvenir de vases emplis de roses de toutes les fragrances. Dans les pièces de…

— Du château de conte de fées de là-haut dans le Nord ? demande Jane avec une pointe d'impertinence.

— Oui, oui. On sait tous que les contes de fées n'existent pas. Donc ne t'inquiète pas, Jane. J'ai toujours aimé les roses et je ne compte pas changer d'avis. Surtout si j'ai l'occasion de vivre près de roseraie. »

Lizzie échange un regard avec Jane, tandis que Wickham s'étouffe en entendant ses paroles.

« Ca pour avoir des roses, il y en a. Mlle Elizabeth, vous voulez vraiment pas reconsidérer ? Il est riche, votre fortune personnelle ne vous servira à rien. »

Elle le regarde un instant. De ses yeux, il la supplie.

« Non. Wickham, j'ai déjà répondu. Je ne change pas de réponse en quelques secondes. »

Lydia prend mal que son favori et sa sœur discutent comme cela. Elle veut s'incruster dans leur discussion.

« Lizzie, de quoi parlez-vous ?

— Lydia, ma chère, il se trouve que je… j'ai connu ta sœur à un moment. Il y a longtemps. Nous avons eu des amis communs, de mon époque où je vivais à Londres. Je t'ai dit, ma chérie, que j'ai vécu à Londres après être parti de Lambton.

— Wickham, cesse de charmer ma sœur si tu n'as pas d'intention envers elle.

— Quand je sais qui va être son beau-frère, je ne peux pas croire que tu vas me faire ça, Liz.

— Je t'ai dit que je n'ai plus huit ans, Wickham.

— Ils vont le savoir un jour ou l'autre, c'est juste la famille. Je te répète qu'il s'agit de mon frère, en tout sauf en sang.

— J'attends toujours de savoir ce qui s'est passé entre vous. Tu ne m'as rien dit.

— Lizzie, George, vous vous connaissez ?

— Wickham, j'étais prête à te laisser le bénéfice du doute, mais là tu viens de le perdre. Quoique t'as fait William, il a eu raison. Lydia, je refuse que tu sortes de la maison sans moi ou Jane. Et tu ne vas plus te retrouver en compagnie de cet homme.

— Non, Liz, s'il te plaît. Il y a l'assemblée de Meryton bientôt et j'ai promis à ta sœur de danser avec elle.

— Lydia est une tête en l'air qui est incapable de tenir un secret.

— S'il te plaît, et je te dis tout ce que je sais sur _lui_.

— Le chantage n'est pas bien, Wickham.

— Liz, réellement, j'aime ta sœur. Elle a une telle candeur et une telle énergie, c'est magnifique. S'il te plaît, Liz, en l'honneur de notre passé commun, au nom de notre amitié, laisse-moi une chance.

— Je te l'ai déjà laissé, et tu l'as détruite aussitôt.

— C'est que ta famille, ils savent sûrement !

— Certainement pas ! Personne ne sait tout, sauf mon père.

— Tu veux dire qu'ils ne savent pas que tu seras, un jour ou l'autre Mme…

— Wickham ! Bon dieu, Wickham, je comprends pourquoi tu trouves Lydia à ton goût, vous avez la même absence de finesse. Personne ne sait, et personne ne saura tant que rien n'est officiel. Donc le fait que l'on se soit rencontré grâce à des amis communs à ... hum… _Londres_ doit rester discret. Arrête de m'appeler Liz ! Je te rappelle que je n'ai plus huit ans.

— Pfff, lui doit avoir le droit.

— La jalousie, ça ne te va vraiment pas. Et il ne m'a pas appelé Liz ou l'autre surnom depuis de très longues années. »

Lydia les regarde d'un air crispé.

« D'accord, je peux faire avec. Vous vous connaissez. Vous parlez d'un autre, un ami commun, que je n'ai aucune chance d'avoir jamais vu. Et George a le droit de t'appeler un surnom que je n'ai jamais entendu. J'ai entendu notre mère t'imposer Lizzie, et j'ai vu que tu choisissais Eliza quand c'est Charlotte qui te parle. Mais jamais j'ai entendu Liz.

— Moi, je sais ce que symbolise Liz et surtout Lizbeth, répond Jane qui est toujours près de nous. Et Lydia, n'oublie pas que mère serait furieuse si nous l'utilisions devant elle. Alors s'il te plaît, ne dis vraiment rien dessus. Mère a déjà suffisamment de rancœur contre Lizzie.

— D'accord, Jane, et Lizzie, je ne parlerais jamais. J'ai le droit de voir George alors ?

— On va demander à Wickham si William aimerait que l'une de ses sœurs par mariage soit courtisée par un sans fortune comme ce lieutenant…

— William n'est pas au mieux de son appréciation de moi, Liz… Il a peut-être dû me sauver la face plusieurs fois. Et j'ai peut-être oublié de le remercier la dernière fois.

— Allons… Toi qui value tant que ça son amitié. Je ne peux pas croire que tu n'as rien fait pour le remercier.

— Peut-être que j'ai séduit sa petite sœur, parce que j'étais idiot et attiré par la dot facile de cette dernière ?

— Tu as… quoi ? Georgiana avait quel âge ? Tu sais que c'est de ma future sœur dont tu parles ?

— Elle avait quinze ans. Pour ma défense, elle ressemble à son frère.

— Wickham, je ne veux plus jamais te voir. Et je ne veux plus que William te voie non plus. Trahir l'amitié parce que tu as voulu profiter d'une jeune fille qui n'a personne pour elle. Tu es un monstre, Wickham. Je ne veux surtout pas te voir auprès de ma petite sœur.

— Mais Liz, je l'aurais rendue heureuse, tu sais que j'aurais fait tout pour cette famille. Elle était belle et naïve, assez proche de son frère là-dessus.

— William n'est pas naïf !

— Tu n'as pas mis en doute qu'il était beau. »

Pour toute réponse, Lizzie rougit.

« Non, ça je le sais, c'est vrai. »

Wickham éclate d'un rire léger.

« Tu nous as manqué, Liz, tu aurais dû revenir.

— Je ne pouvais pas. Mme Bennet ne l'aurait jamais accepté. Mais j'aurais tellement voulu.

— Vous êtes vraiment fait l'un pour l'autre. Mais s'il te plaît, j'étais jeune et idiot, quand j'ai séduit Georgiana. Je ne lui voulais pas de mal.

— Ma sœur n'a pas la dot importante de cette dernière.

— Ta sœur pourrait avoir une dot impressionnante, il ne tient qu'à toi qu'elle n'en ait pas, ton mariage avec William est assuré, je crois pouvoir dire que d'après les rapports de ta sœur, il a été en danger de retomber amoureux de toi.

— Ce que m'a laissé Mme Kean n'est pas pour mes sœurs.

— Tu n'auras rien à faire d'un autre domaine.

— J'ai d'autres sœurs auxquelles je suis plus attachée que Lydia. J'en ai quatre de sœur. Et Lydia est la plus jeune.

— Tu as la fortune pour en acheter d'autres.

— Et mes filles, quand j'en aurais ? Et je prévois déjà d'en acheter un, pour Jane.

— La part sur les industries risque de seulement rapporter plus. Mais je ne vais pas te supplier. Je vais déléguer ça à mon assistante. Et on se revoit à l'assemblée, Liz. Tu danseras avec moi ? En l'honneur du bon vieux temps ?

— Une danse ? Et tu ne revois pas Lydia avant l'assemblée sans Jane ou Mary avec elle ?

— Marché conclu, Liz. »

Elle s'incline pour sceller l'accord, pas tout à fait certaine de la bonne cause. Elle voit Mary discuter avec Mr Collins et lui fait un sourire pour se faire pardonner. Ce dernier l'intercepte et lui fait signe de venir s'approcher d'eux.

« Cousine Mary a du mal à appréhender l'un des sermons, du coup je lui ai donné ma vision éclairée.

— C'est très bien, Mr Collins.

— Je trouve le lieutenant un peu familier avec vous, Cousine Elizabeth. Il vous a touché.

— Il s'agit d'un vieil ami. Je ne m'attendais pas à le retrouver ici. Mais nous avons été séparés assez abruptement.

— J'ai cru que vous vous disputiez à mon propos, mais Cousine Elizabeth, je ne vous ai pas donné l'autorisation d'utiliser mon prénom, mais je comprends que vous l'ayez fait naturellement. »

Il lui accorde un sourire gras qui fait frissonner d'horreur Lizzie.

« Nous nous comprenons, n'est-ce pas, Cousine Elizabeth. »

Elle recule légèrement.

« Si vous avez entendu à propos de William, c'est un ami commun, qui nous a autorisés tous les deux à utiliser son prénom. Même si j'ignore si William voudrait toujours que Wickham continue à utiliser son prénom après leur dernière interaction. Je pense que je suis aussi autorisé à utiliser le prénom de Wickham, même si je ne le faisais pas tant que l'air ne sera pas clair entre nous.

— Mr Wickham ne vous courtise pas ?

— Oh non, il sait qu'il n'a aucune chance. Il courtise ma jeune sœur par contre. Et il veut que je donne mon aval.

— Vous n'allez pas, tout de même ! Votre sœur ne peut pas être courtisée par un militaire.

— Oh, il est beaucoup plus qu'un militaire. Et je suis partagé. Ce qui me rassure, c'est qu'il a démarré la cour de Lydia avant de savoir qu'elle était ma sœur. Donc mes futures finances n'ont rien à voir avec les bénéfices de ma sœur.

— Vos futures finances ?

— Oui, les finances que j'aurais dès que je ne serais plus sous la coupe de Mme Bennet.

— Vous avez une relation étrange avec votre mère. D'ailleurs pas plus tard que ce matin, elle me disait la plus étrange des histoires à votre propos. Que vous n'étiez pas digne de mon intérêt ! Je lui ai aussitôt demandé ce qu'elle voulait dire par là. Et je lui ai demandé s'il y avait un scandale attaché à votre nom. Et elle n'a pas expliqué, seulement votre père est entré dans la pièce et a affirmé que vous n'aviez pas eu de scandale attaché à votre présence.

— Non, je n'ai pas de scandale. Ma mère n'aime pas que je sois courtisée car je n'accepte pas les attentions des autres. Si vous aviez la moindre prétention de ce côté-là, laissez-moi vous dire que vous vous trompez. Je suis irrémédiablement amoureuse de mon promis. Il me manque juste un peu de temps à attendre avant d'être réuni avec lui.

— Cousine Elizabeth ! Vous êtes fiancée ? Mais avec qui ?

— Je ne crois vraiment pas que cela soit dans votre intérêt de connaître ceux qui ont le cœur de vos cousines. Vous avez trois des cinq cousines, qui sont prêtes à être engagées. À la même date, l'année prochaine, il y a fort à parier qu'elles le seront, et pour certaines, sûrement déjà en train de jouir de la félicité conjugale.

— Je… Je suis choqué, Cousine Elizabeth. Je ne peux rien dire. Je n'ai rien de plus à vous dire, si ce n'est que vous êtes sûr que vous êtes concerné par les trois de mes cousines ?

— Absolument certaine. William reviendra très certainement. D'ailleurs, vous pouvez m'aider, Mr Collins. J'aurais besoin de rencontrer votre patronne. Vous croyez que ce sera possible de m'inviter ?

— Votre promis est-il à Londres actuellement ?

— À ma connaissance, oui.

— Eh bien, je crois que votre père est allé le chercher. Il est parti précipitamment, juste après que j'ai déclaré à vos parents que je comptais vous offrir ma main. Je suppose que comme votre père l'a dit, vous refuseriez ?

— Tout à fait, Mr Collins. Je suis catégorique que seul William peut faire mon bonheur, et je suis tout aussi catégorique que dès qu'il aura assemblé tous les morceaux de notre passé, je pourrais lui donner le plus grand bonheur possible en répondant enfin à sa question.

— Dans ce cas-là Cousine Elizabeth, je dois vous proposer d'avoir tout le bonheur du monde. Je suis quand même venu ici pour trouver une femme. Auriez-vous l'obligeance de m'aider dans ma recherche ? »

Elle hoche la tête distraitement. Son père est allé à Londres pour dire quoi à William ? Son histoire ? Que Mr Collins veut l'épouser ?

Mr Collins s'extasie à ses côtés. Qu'a-t-elle accepté de faire exactement ?

« Je suppose que l'assemblée me permettra de rencontrer la future gemme qui sera le bonheur de ma vie. Elle doit avoir la tête sur les épaules, être raisonnable, je ne tiens pas forcément à la beauté physique. Je ne suis moi-même pas tout à fait un canon de beauté. Elle doit être généreuse et accepter de travailler pour la maison. Et être respectable. De bonne famille, aussi. »

Elle ne veut pas écouter ses phrases, mais au fur et à mesure qu'il continue son discours, une seule image s'impose à ses yeux. Charlotte qui lui dit qu'elle n'est pas romantique, et qu'elle veut juste une bonne situation dans la vie. Et c'est certain que Mr Collins a une situation correcte, qui ne pourra que s'améliorer avec l'héritage de Longbourn.

Pour autant, elle veut d'abord en discuter avec son amie avant de le proposer à Mr Collins. Si elle supportait ses intentions, c'était principalement parce qu'il pouvait lui parler de Rosings et de sa tante et de sa cousine. Sans cette perspective, elle se rend bien compte qu'il serait lourd et ridicule.

Avant l'assemblée, elle n'a pas le temps de discuter avec Charlotte. Elle doit surveiller Lydia tout le temps, et cette dernière est devenue très amicale, allant jusqu'à challenger Mme Bennet sur le traitement que cette dernière réserve à Lizzie.

Par conséquent, pour l'assemblée, Lizzie peut s'habiller aussi belle qu'elle veut. Son cousin la complimente sur sa dernière robe. Il s'est lui aussi mis sur son trente-et-un. Lizzie n'a eu aucun message de son père, si ce n'est des soupirs et des regards.

Quand ils entrent à l'assemblée, ils sont deux à les attendre avec impatience. Mr Bingley et Mr Wickham réclament leur dame. Lizzie se retrouve rapidement à scanner la salle, pour trouver son amie. Elle pousse Collins dans les bras de sa sœur Kitty, dès qu'elle voit Charlotte pour la retrouver.

Quelques mots échangés plus tard et Charlotte saute sur l'occasion que lui propose Lizzie, malgré toutes les réticences de l'héritière.

Quand la danse finit, Lizzie se fait une raison et présente Charlotte et Mr Collins. Elle a à peine fini les présentations que la porte d'entrée s'ouvre et qu'elle ressent sa présence sans relever la tête.

William est revenu dans sa vie.

« Tu sais, William, je devais te revoir cet été.

— Je devais te voir, Eliza. Je n'aurais pas dû partir comme cela.

— Tu as compris pourquoi tu étais un idiot ?

— Parce que je suis parti ? »

Elle se tourne enfin vers lui.

« Non, William, ce n'était pas pour ça. C'est pas grave. Tu finiras par comprendre.

— Eliza, puis-je avoir un set de danse avec toi ?

— Bien sûr. Tu l'as eu depuis que je te connais.

— C'est dangereux, mais je ne peux pas, je ne veux pas réprimer mes sentiments plus longtemps. Ton père m'a dit que son cousin voulait se marier avec toi.

— Et tu as eu peur que je l'accepte. Mais tu sais que je ne peux accepter qu'une seule personne, William. Je l'ai déjà dit, même cette personne, je vais la refuser, tant qu'il ne comprend pas tout. »

Ils se placent pour la danse sans plus dire un mot. Lizzie se demande pourquoi il est revenu s'il ne sait pas qu'elle est Lizbeth. William se demande, lui, ce qu'il aurait dû comprendre de plus. Il avait bien senti que Mr Bennet essayait de lui faire passer un message. Il avait pensé que c'était de profiter de leur jeunesse pour demander Eliza en mariage. Cela lui a pris deux jours, deux jours où il s'est battu contre lui-même et ses responsabilités.

Et maintenant, il doute. Il profite de la danse avec sa partenaire. Après tout, elle lui a manqué, tellement manquée depuis qu'il était rentré sur Londres.

A la pause entre les deux danses qu'ils partagent, il l'entraine près d'un balcon, où ils sont seuls. Il se met à genoux devant elle et prends sa main entre les siennes.

« Mlle Elizabeth, je sais bien que je suis fiancé à Mlle DeBourgh, mais comme je vous l'ai dit, je ne l'ai jamais retrouvé. Je pense que le fait que je vous ai rencontré est un signe de Dieu. Et si dans mon cœur, j'aimerai toujours ma fiancée, j'aimerais que vous sachiez que mon cœur vous est offert. Et je vous veux à mes côtés, et tant pis pour les conventions. Vous êtes d'un famille désargentée, qui vit sur un domaine entaillée loin de votre génération. Votre mère est quelqu'un que je n'apprécie pas, comme vos deux petites sœurs qui sont fades et sans intérêt. Mais je ne peux pas vous laisser comme ça, alors que vous prévoyez d'accepter un homme qui n'a eu rien à faire de vous pendant de nombreuses années. Je ne supporte pas de vous voir flétrir pour un autre, qui ignore le trésor qu'il a près de lui. Ma famille ne sera pas contente, surtout ma Tante Catherine, qui a des grands espoirs pour joindre Rosings et Pemberley, mais je pense que quand elle te rencontrera, elle t'acceptera, pour ta vivacité, et ta simplicité.

— Mr Darcy, arrêtez-vous tout de suite.

— Eliza ? Pourquoi ?

— Je ne peux pas accepter une demande en mariage. Certainement pas une où vous m'insultez de cette manière. J'avais une nouvelle à vous apprendre, mais je crois que ce n'est certainement pas la bon moment. Je refuse, comme vous le saviez déjà, Mr Darcy. J'espère de ne plus vous revoir avant le mois d'aout, que vous ayez le temps de réfléchir aux raisons de mon refus. Et un conseil, n'essayez pas de chercher votre Lizbeth, vous briseriez plus d'un cœur en continuant de hanter les salles de bal et de chercher cette chimère qui n'existe que dans votre cerveau. Je crois que votre intérêt serait d'aller chez votre tante, et d'apprendre un peu ce qui s'est passé quand votre Lizbeth a disparu de votre vie. Et pour mon fantôme, je vous rappelle ce que je vous ai déjà dit : il ne sait pas qui je suis, car un mensonge couvre mon identité. Je dois attendre d'être libre de Mme Bennet pour pouvoir le retrouver. Et si vous avez besoin encore d'un indice supplémentaire, mon premier acte de ma libération sera de filer vers Pemberley pour répondre à votre invitation. D'ici là, j'espère que je ne vous reverrais pas, Mr Darcy, parce que ça fait mal de vous rejeter. Et pourtant, c'est la seule chose que je peux faire, pour le bien de tous. »

William se relève et recule, les yeux exorbités devant l'horreur de ses paroles. Se pardonnera-t-elle de le faire souffrir comme ça ?

« Et, Mr Darcy, la prochaine fois, renseignez-vous sur la personne à qui vous voulez offrir votre main. Mme Bennet est peut-être la mère de famille, mais elle n'est certainement pas ma mère. Et Lydia est en train de remonter dans mon estime, même si je sais que c'est que c'est purement vénal. Vous l'avez vu ? Elle danse avec entrain avec celui qui est en passe de devenir son promis, un ami à vous, je crois, Mr Wick…

— Wickham ! Je vais le tuer…

— Non. William. Non. Je gère la situation et ma sœur ne risque rien. »

Elle lui attrape le bras quand il fait signe, sous la colère de vouloir retourner près des danseurs. Il ne semble pas remarqué qu'elle a eu le lapsus de l'appeler à nouveau William.

« Eliza, tu ne sais pas ce qu'il a fait…

— Au contraire, je crois que je sais très bien ce qu'il a fait. Je devrais réussir à extraire de lui une conduite exemplaire. Il sait que s'il veut apercevoir mes finances, il a intérêt à être impeccable avec Lydia.

— Tes finances ?

— Je l'ai dit que tu ne me connais pas. Oui, j'ai des fond que je pourrais toucher dès que je suis loin de Mme Bennet. En aout, on se reverra, Wiliam, essaye de ne pas briser plus de cœur d'ici là. Et si tu revois Lizbeth avant ça, pardonne-moi, je t'en supplie. »

Elle le regarde une dernière fois, et tourne la tête pour qu'il ne puisse pas la voir pleurer. Elle ne s'attend pas à ce que sa détresse ait un témoin.

« Liz, bon sang, qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ? Je dois encore danser avec ta sœur, mais je peux pas te laisser comme ça. Oh… Darcy. Euh… Je suis… Désolé, pour Georgiana ? »

Lizzie reprend le contrôle de ses émotions, et attrape à nouveau les bras de Darcy.

« Laisse-le, il n'est pas aussi mauvais que tu le crois. Il a eu un mauvais fond, mais il est sur la bonne pente, William, laisse-lui une chance au nom de votre amitié.

— Georgiana n'est toujours pas elle-même à cause de ce …

— Souviens-toi de ce que tu m'as dit, ton meilleur ami te manque, William. Oui, il a fait des conneries. Oui, ta sœur souffre à cause de cet enfoiré. Mais c'est ton meilleur ami, aussi. Et… il n'avait peut-être pas tort, de vouloir continuer à vivre comme il avait été habitué enfant. Il y a juste cette histoire de cure que je ne comprends pas.

— Quoi, je lui ai donné les 3000 livres pour compenser la cure. Je ne vois pas ce que j'aurais pu faire de plus. Cela aurait été une catastrophe s'il était devenu guide spirituel pour mes hommes.

— Je n'ai jamais voulu devenir curé, mais je veux retrouver mon ami d'enfance. On peut faire la paix, William ? »

Disant ces mots, il étend la main en signe de paix. William le regarde avec doute et confusion, certainement surpris, si ce n'est par son attitude, par ses paroles. Et après quelques secondes, il regarde Lizzie.

« Allez, William, t'es aussi dure à convaincre que Liz… zie. »

Lizzie darda un regard tueur sur Wickham a l'entente de sa bourde. Heureusement, il s'était repris. Lydia arriva à la suite.

« Ah, tu es là George. J'espère que tu es prêt pour la prochaine danse… Lizzie ! Mr Darcy ! Que faites-vous là ? Lizzie… est-ce que tu tiens dans tes bras Mr Darcy ?

— Lydia, si tu veux que ton cavalier puisse encore danser avec toi, tu ferais mieux de l'éloigner de Mr Darcy.

— Mon canard en sucre, je crois qu'effectivement, William m'en veut pour sa sœur.

— Wickham, ne charme pas ma sœur si tu ne veux pas lui faire d'offre.

— Est-ce que sa sœur est prête à revoir son idée de partage de ressource ?

— Non. Mr Darcy l'a dit si bien. Nous n'avons aucune ressource. Nous sommes une famille _désargentée_. Faudra-t-y faire.

— William, tu lui as dit ça ? A Elizabeth Bennet ? Tu n'as rien compris, hein. Et ça lui donne une nouvelle raison de me refuser un cadeau.

— Wickham, pourquoi Eliza devrait te faire un cadeau.

— Eliza ? Mais vous êtes amis avec Lizzie Mr Darcy ? C'est vous William ? Oh. Mon. Dieu.

— Lydia ! »

Le cri de sa sœur l'empêche seulement de parler davantage, elle continue simplement avec force de gloussement. Wickham lui fait un sourire en coin, avec un air adorable.

« Wickham charmé par une fille de la campagne, j'aurais tout vu.

— Ne critique pas ma sœur, William, tu ne la connait pas.

— Eliza, avant que tout Meryton arrive, tu devrais me lâcher, je te promet que je ne vais pas refaire le portrait de ton possible frère par alliance. »

Lizzie rougit, et rabaisse les bras.

« Il ne serait pas bon qu'après t'avoir vertement rabaissé, je sois compromise avec toi. Cela détruirait un peu ma belle diatribe.

— Tu es sure ?

— Tout à fait certaine, William. Notre nouvelle discussion ne change rien. Je pense que c'est mieux si tu te tiens loin de moi jusqu'à aout.

— Tu gèreras Wickham sans qu'il te détruise ? Ni qu'il détruise ta famille ?

— Je le gérerais. Ma sœur m'aidera, elle a une bonne volonté quand elle s'y met. Sous quelle forme tu veux les excuses ?

— Hey, les amoureux, je suis là, et je vous entends parler de moi, interrompt Wickham avec amusement.

— Une lettre approuvée par ta sœur et toi pour Georgiana. Elle devra m'être adressé, à Darcy House. Je fais confiance à Wickham pour se souvenir de l'adresse. Ou à ton père, vu qu'il m'a rendu visite il y a deux jours. Et je veux que ce soit sincère.

— Je le ferais, William, je veux retrouver mon ami d'enfance. »

Le combat de regard entre les deux hommes dure un moment, avant que William ne tourne la tête.

« Je comprends votre point de vue, Wickham, Eliza. Je ne vais pas rester plus longtemps, je vais rentrer sur Londres, je n'aurais pas dû venir ce soir.

— Tu ne vas pas prendre la route ce soir ? »

Le ton de Lizzie était dubitatif et presque craintif.

« Tu m'as demandé un set, William, et je compte bien en danser un complet avec toi. Et tu devrais voir Bingley avant de partir, il est un peu dépassé par la gestion de son domaine, son ami l'a abandonné. Je sais pas si tu pourras l'aider un peu. Le pauvre est obligé de venir à Longbourn plusieurs heures par jour pour discuter avec mon père, et avoir quelques conseils avisés. Mme Bennet essaye toujours de l'inviter au repas suivant, et évidement, elle l'installe à côté de Jane. Il aimerait surement avoir son ami idiot avec lui pour avoir l'air moins bête quand il se trouve en présence de sa belle.

— Eliza, je ne peux pas… Je… »

Il soupire. Je vois briller de la souffrance au creux de ses yeux.

« Je ne veux pas… D'accord pour notre danse. Et Mlle Lydia, je peux aussi avoir une danse avec vous ?

— Je suis désolée, Mr Darcy, mais je suis déjà occupée toute la soirée, articule Lydia avec peine entre deux gloussements nerveux.

— Ce n'est pas grave. Est-ce que Mlle Mary sera disponible ?

— Très certainement. On ira la voir après notre danse. »

Finalement, ils retournent dans la grande salle, tous les quatre. Une nouvelle danse commence. Entre Elizabeth et William, la danse est principalement silencieuse, jusqu'à ce qu'il demande d'une voix encore perdu.

« Pourquoi ? Je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi vous m'avez refusé, Eliza. Je sais que vous tenez à moi.

— Bien sûr que je tiens à toi, William. Je ne pourrais pas vivre dans un monde où tu n'existes pas. Mais il te manques une information que je ne pourrais te donner qu'à la prochaine fois qu'on se verra, à Pemberley, en aout prochain. J'espérais tellement que tu aies compris plus, quand je t'ai vu entrer ici. »

— Tu espérais quoi ? Vas-tu finir par me le dire, Eliza, ou vas-tu juste me rendre fou avec tes paroles qui ne font pas sens ?

— Je… Non, je ne peux pas te le dire. Pas si tu as cette attitude-là. Pas si tu es si susceptible. J'espère juste que tu me pardonneras quand on se reverra. »

William ne dit rien de plus sur toute la danse, et accompagne ensuite Elizabeth retrouver sa sœur. Tandis qu'il propose une danse à cette dernière et qu'elle accepte après avoir échangé un regard interrogatif entre sœur, Lizzie est libre pour retrouver Charlotte.

Après une courte inspection, Charlotte est toujours en compagnie de Mr Collins. Dès qu'il la voit, il lui adresse un sourire resplendissant.

« Comment avez-vous su, ma chère cousine, que Mlle Lucas était la femme qu'il me fallait ? »

Lizzie échange un long regard avec son amie. Charlotte aquiesce, et du coup, Lizzie soupire, acceptant le choix de son amie.

« Vous êtes fortunés, Mr Collins, d'avoir présenté à mon amie une situation et des arguments auxquelles elle est sensible. Puis-je me permettre de demander si je pourrais venir vous voir avant le printemps ?

— Oui, Lizzie, si tout se passe bien avec Mr Collins, peut-être que tu pourrais venir m'aider à m'installer. Je vais aller tellement loin, je serais ravie d'avoir une présence rassurante non loin. Evidemment, comme l'on sera des nouveaux mariés, peut-être vaudrait-il mieux… »

Lizzie coupe son amie avec le cœur au bord des lèvres, tellement il bat fort.

« Non. Je pense sincèrement que ce ne sera pas un soucis. Je ne resterais pas chez vous plus de quelques jours avant d'avoir un autre logement.

— Tu sais quelque chose que tu ne dis pas, Eliza.

— C'est possible. J'ai besoin d'une couverture pour aller dans le Kent. Et je serais ravie de ne pas te perdre immédiatement, aussi. Bien sûr.

— Bien sûr. Et si tout se passe bien, tu serais proche de nous ?

— Oui. Pas loin du tout, mais pas exactement au même endroit. Juste de l'autre côté de la route.

— A Rosings. C'est à Rosings que vous voulez allez, chère cousine !

— Oui… Je…

— Vous devez connaitre l'un des locataires de la Grande Dame Catherine DeBourgh !

— Euh… »

Lizzie échange un nouveau regard avec Charlotte et comprend qu'elle a vu clair dans son jeu.

« Mr Collins, pouvez-vous me décrire les armes de Rosings ?

— Bien sûr, ma chère Mlle Lucas, ce sont une rose et un grain de blé croisé sur fond azur.

— Comme… Oh, c'est très intéressant, Mr Collins. Et Hunsford, est-ce qu'il y a pour Hunsford un symbole particulier ? Eliza, on reparlera dans la semaine, d'accord ? »

Lizzie se décale du couple qui a l'air de faire connaissance avec toute la bonne volonté du monde. Elle se concentre sur ses plans du futur. Si elle arrive à passer une partie de l'hiver et du printemps à Rosings, cela sera tout ça de moins où elle n'aura pas à supporter Mme Bennet. Et les manipulations de Lydia pour avoir une part de son héritage, même si Lydia ignore les enjeux de sa mission.

Une fois que William a dansé avec Mary, Lizzie a eu le bonheur de le voir reconsidérer sa folie, et demander à Charles Bingley s'il pouvait loger chez lui. Comme Mlle Bingley et les Hurst sont déjà partis, Bingley accepte avec joie de retrouver son ami. Lizzie lui fait comprendre rapidement, que non, il n'y a pas de changements dans leur relation.

La soirée se termine finalement sur une note plus positive.

 _Alors ? Que pensez-vous de Wickham & Collins ? Et de la déclaration à la Hunsford ? Est-ce qu'elle a bien fait de le refuser ? (Je rappelle qu'ils étaient dans une salle pleine de monde). Et du coup, pas de bal pour eux ! Le prochain (et dernier) chapitre s'appelle "Une problématique d'héritier", et aura en star principal une certaine dame d'un âge avancé qui s'entend très mal avec des Mme Bennet._


	7. Chapter 7

_Et voilà le dernier chapitre !  
_

 **Chapitre 7 : Une problématique d'héritiers**

Elle ne revoit pas ni William, ni Bingley dans les jours qui suivent. Quand elle voit Charlotte, Mr Collins s'invite souvent. Cela fait trois jours maintenant qu'elle a refusé la main de William, et qu'elle est blessée profondément par ses mots et sa colère. Elle regrette de lui avoir dit les choses qu'elle a prononcé lors de sa déception, et d'avoir pris la défense de Wickham contre lui. Elle n'approuve pas le jeune homme, et surveille sa sœur comme du lait sur le feu.

Elle veut juste quitter Longbourn, et le plus vite sera le mieux.

Charlotte vient aujourd'hui, mais elle a prévu un plan pour échapper à son prétendant : ses parents viennent pour lui parler. Elle s'échappe joyeusement vers Eliza, le cœur léger et l'espoir grandissant d'avoir enfin le dernier mot de l'histoire. Après avoir vérifié que personne ne peut entendre leur discussion, elle attaque sans grande finesse.

« Eliza, tu vas me contredire, mais je crois que quand tu es rentrée chez toi… Tu sais, après avoir passé tant de temps à l'extérieur, il y avait des armes sur le carrosse. Une rose et un grain de blé qui se croisent, non ? Sur fond azur. »

Lizzie ne cherche même pas à démentir.

« Tu sais que je n'avais que onze ans ? Je ne me souviens pas.

— D'accord. Moi je m'en souviens, j'étais avec Jane au moment où c'est arrivé. Et je sais ce que j'ai vu. Dis-moi, tu connais les DeBourgh ? Feront-ils de bon voisins ?

— Charlotte, s'il te plait, ne dis pas ce nom comme ça. Il y a… Des souvenirs qu'il vaut mieux laisser dormir dans Longbourn. Il y a quasiment trente ans, une DeBourgh, mariée Bennet évidement, aurait dû habiter ici. Hélas, la maladie les a séparé pendant un an. Et ce futur a été disloqué avant d'avoir eu le droit de voir le jour. Il est dangereux de parler des DeBourgh à Longbourn quand on ne connait pas le passé.

— Eliza… C'est donc bien à Rosings, que tu veux aller, mais voir celle qui aurait pu être ta mère ?

— Non, Charlotte. Et si je te le dis à toi, c'est parce que je sais que j'ai besoin de ton secret. Tu ne dois rien révéler à personne. Je ne vais pas voir quelqu'un qui aurait pu être ma mère, je vais retrouver ma tante.

— Ta… tante ? Mme DeBourgh.

— Oui. Mme Bennet m'a adopté. Mais Charlotte, c'est le plus grand secret que j'ai jamais eu. Et pour t'expliquer ma fascination avec ton promis, je suis plus que la nièce de Dame Catherine, je suis aussi… son héritière. Même si Lydia essaye de me manipuler sur les conseils de son prétendant pour que je leur laisse cette partie de mon héritage. »

Lizzie découvre que ses paroles ont rendues son amie complètement muette.

« Pas un mot là-dessus, Charlotte, tu es l'une des rares personne au-delà de Jane et Papa à connaitre ça. »

Lizzie continue à la supplier de son silence avant que Charlotte ne se sorte de son mutisme.

« Alors, comme ça, Mr Darcy est ton fiancé ? Ou seulement à ta cousine. »

Elle rougit, se trompe dans ses mots, pour reprendre d'une voix un peu froide.

« Mr Darcy est fiancé à l'héritière de Rosings. Et cet idiot m'a fait une demande en mariage, sans savoir qui j'étais. Oh Charlotte, je l'adore, mais qu'est-ce qu'il est idiot. C'est l'autre raison pour laquelle je veux être à Rosings le plus tôt possible. J'ai tellement peur qu'il fasse une erreur.

— Il ne sait pas qu'il est ton fiancé… Pourquoi tu ne lui a pas dit ?

— Parce que je n'en ai pas eu l'occasion ! Tu n'as pas besoin de me dire ça, je le sais ! J'avais prévu de lui dire quand ce…. Cet idiot est venu à l'assemblée. Ou plutôt, j'espérais qu'il le sache déjà. Mais noooon, il a préféré mettre les pieds dans le plat. Trop idiot, et trop généreux pour son bien. Il faut que je parte de Longbourn, Charlotte. C'est vital. Je ne suis pas sûre que je veux lui faire signe, une fois à Rosings, mais je ne peux plus rester dans la même maison que Mme Bennet.

— Je… Je crois que. Eliza, je crois que ton cousin va me faire une demande avant la fin de la semaine. Et si mes yeux ne me déçoivent pas, et qu'il est paré de ses plus beaux habits, c'est surement pour aujourd'hui. Je l'accepterais, il représente tout ce qu'il faut pour moi. Il n'a pas de faille de caractères, et il a une situation correcte dans la vie. Je pense aussi que je suis capable de le gérer.

— Dans ce cas-là, je te souhaite tout le bonheur possible, Charlotte. Et si tu peux m'inviter rapidement pour quelques jours, juste me mettre en contact avec ma tante, je te serais reconnaissante.

— Cela fonctionne. Tu le sauras de toute façon quand à quelle date on se marie. Je pense qu'on peut supposer que cela pourrait être raisonnable que tu viennes disons... deux semaines après que je me sois installée ? J'aurais les deux semaines pour prendre en charge ma maison, mais pas encore pour vraiment connaître Dame Catherine DeBourgh, je dois t'avouer que j'ai un peu peur qu'elle ne soit pas facile à vivre.

— Deux semaines après ton mariage, si tout se passe bien me va très bien, Charlotte. Je ne veux pas m'imposer, mais je veux surtout disparaître d'ici vraiment au plus vite.

— Tu n'as pas peur que Mr Darcy te cherche dans le voisinage ?

— Mon père lui dira où je suis. Et puis, je lui ai dit de ne pas essayer de me trouver avant que je ne le rejoigne cet été.

— Eliza, fais attention à toi !»

Sur ces paroles de fin, Lizzie et Charlotte retournent au cœur du salon, et participe à toutes les discussions. Comme pressenti par Charlotte, Mr Collins la demande en mariage au cours de l'après-midi, et elle l'accepte avec empressement.

Un mois plus tard, tout début janvier, le jour du mariage, Jane et Lizzie accompagnent et soutiennent Charlotte pour son dernier jour où elle signe Mlle Charlotte Lucas. Mr Collins est très heureux d'être au centre de l'attention, et très rapidement, fait un discourt qui endort tout le monde. Les deux nouveaux mariés filent vers Hunsford dès le lendemain.

Lizzie commence à compter les jours avant qu'elle ne parte, elle aussi vers de nouveaux horizons. Elle est sortie de ses méditations, par Mr Bingley, qui vient lui demander conseil.

« Eliza Bennet, je peux te demander quelque chose ? Voilà. Comment dire. Darcy est parti très vite, mais, bon, comme on sait tous les deux, il n'est pas forcément le meilleur pour proposer des conseils sur les affaires de cœur. J'apprécie beaucoup votre sœur Jane, comme vous avez dû le remarquer. Et je ne sais pas si je peux lui proposer de se marier avec moi. Voyez-vous, je sais qu'actuellement, elle est pauvre. Non, ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire. Je me moque de sa dot. Rhaa, si je n'arrive pas à parler maintenant, comment je vais faire ! Mais je sais que vous allez partir de Longbourn, et cela la rend triste. J'aimerais savoir exactement quand vous allez partir, et surtout quand vous allez revenir.

— Je pars dans moins d'une semaine, vendredi prochain. Je ne sais pas quand je rentre, par contre. J'aimerais dire que je rentrerais quand je serais prête à changer de nom au vue de tous. Et cela n'est pas de mon ressort.

— Il faudra que je demande à Darcy alors de faire vite pour demander votre main officiellement.

— Certainement pas ! Ne faites pas ça du tout, cela ne ferait que le perdre. Je m'occupe de lui, dès que j'ai retrouvé ma tante et que j'ai compris pourquoi elle ne m'a jamais donné signe de vie. Normalement, tout aurait dû être différent.

— Avec des si, on peut refaire le monde, Eliza, ma future sœur, peut-être ?

— J'aimerais effectivement beaucoup que vous soyez mon frère, Charles Bingley. Et pour répondre à votre question, je peux toujours rentrer en coup de vent, que je sois seule ou non, pour profiter de votre mariage ! Et j'essayerais de voir si c'est possible qu'une partie de votre temps en tant que fiancé se passent à Rosings, mais ça, on verra plus tard.

— Je suis quand même content que vous recontactiez votre tante.

— J'aurais aimé le faire dès que je le pouvais, mais Charlotte et Mr Collins m'offre la couverture la plus parfaite. Je ne suis pas totalement convaincue que ma mère n'ait pas compris, mais Lydia la distrait suffisamment pour qu'elle ne puisse pas me refuser ça. »

Charles Bingley lui fait un grand sourire avant de s'excuser et de proposer une marche dans la campagne pour profiter des derniers rayons de soleils. Sans étonnement, seule Jane et Lizzie accepte de l'accompagner. Lizzie prend son rôle de chaperon au sérieux, sachant qu'avec la discussion précédente, il n'y a aucun doute sur la question que Bingley va poser à sa sœur. Et elle ne peut qu'en être ravie. Jane a besoin d'être heureuse et de voir le futur avec optimisme.

Elle ne le dira jamais à voix haute, mais elle est touchée que son amitié soit si importante pour Bingley qu'il lui ai demandé avant d'en parler à sa sœur. Et elle est si heureuse de pouvoir partager l'annonce de la bonne nouvelle de vive voix avec sa sœur avant qu'elle parte. Un instant, elle a peur que Bingley se presse pour faire une demande qu'il ne voulait pas, mais un seul regard sur le couple la convainc du contraire, Bingley a un genoux à terre devant sa belle, et Jane rougit avec un sourire attendri.

Jane rougit.

Lizzie s'immobilise, ne voulant certainement pas déranger le couple avant que sa sœur n'ait le temps de répondre correctement à son futur fiancé.

C'est quand Jane se tourne vers elle pour courir avec un grand sourire que Lizzie se permet de rire à nouveau, heureuse de la nouvelle.

« Charles, ravie de t'avoir dans la famille. Tu peux m'appeler Lizzie !

— Et pas Liz, demande avec mutinerie Jane

— Si, toujours Liz pour vous deux, mais pas quand _elle_ peut l'entendre.

— Mme Bennet ? J'aurais peur de faire une gaffe, alors je garderais Eliza ou Lizzie, si tu veux bien, chère future sœur. »

La compagnie qui rentre sous les nuages qui annoncent une averse de neige rayonne de bonheur. Quand Charles aussi discrètement qu'un éléphant demande à voir Mr Bennet, tout Longbourn a compris ce qui se passe, et la fête qui se dessine.

Lizzie retourne à la préparation de ses bagages, sentant que tout ce qu'elle laisse derrière sera à jamais inaccessible.

Dans les derniers jours avant son départ, elle félicite sa sœur, et lui demande de la tenir au courant de la date de mariage quand elle sera décidée pour qu'elle puisse venir.

Elizabeth part avec un serviteur que son oncle Gardiner envoie, et passe trois jours à Londres avec son oncle et sa tante qu'elle a toujours apprécié, même si récemment elle a appris qu'ils n'étaient pas tout à fait son oncle et sa tante, vu qu'il s'agit du frère de sa mère adoptive.

Auprès d'eux, elle peut commencer à relâcher la pression qu'elle retenait depuis qu'elle avait revu William. Elle profite de leur présence, ne sait pas quand elle pourra réellement les revoir. Si elle endosse le nom de DeBourgh, pourrait-elle continuer à les côtoyer ? Ou devra-t-elle les abandonner ? Elle sait déjà qu'elle souffrira si elle ne peut pas continuer à les fréquenter.

Quand elle reprend la route pour le Kent, elle est remplie d'appréhension, et ne tient plus en place. Son cousin et Charlotte sont là, fidèle au poste, et viennent la chercher à la poste de Hunsford. Et c'est avec des sentiments en pleine ébullition, qu'elle s'approche de son amie, et qu'elle l'embrasse avec chaleur. Elle se tourne ensuite vers son cousin, et lui sourit avec un soupçon de tendresse.

Pour une fois, il ne parle pas de Mme DeBourgh, ni de sa fille, mais de la félicité qu'il partage avec Charlotte. Un simple regard à Charlotte parle pour de long mots. Elle est souriante, mais pas exubérante de joie. Elizabeth trouve tellement dommage que son amie ne se soit pas marié par amour.

« Oh, la joie que j'ai avec ma Charlotte, je ne peux que la souhaiter à toutes mes cousines. Avez-vous eu des nouvelles de votre promis, Cousine Elizabeth ?

— Non, la dernière fois que je vous ai vu, cela n'était qu'il y a quelques semaines ! Par contre, Mr Bingley a enfin demandé la main de Jane et elle lui a accordé. Je suis tellement heureuse pour eux.

— Cousine Jane est officiellement fiancée ? Quel bonheur ! Il faut que j'écrive de suite une lettre pour féliciter mon cousin ! »

Sur ces dernières paroles, ils ont atteint le presbytère, Mr Collins laisse sa femme présenter la maison pour filer écrire sa missive, bien qu'Elizabeth n'ait jamais compris si c'est à Mr Bingley ou à son père qu'il voulait adresser ses félicitations. Une fois seule avec Charlotte, cette dernière lui sourit véritablement.

« Oui, Eliza, je suis heureuse. Peut-être pas le plus heureuse du monde, mais tout va bien de mon côté. Je t'assure. Nous avons pu avoir un thé à Rosings pour demain soir. Désolé, je sais que tu aurais voulu au plus tôt, mais ce n'était juste pas possible, Dame Catherine ne reçoit pas aujourd'hui.

— C'est parfait, Charlotte. Je suis enfin libre de Mme Bennet ! Je vais avoir besoin de ce temps pour savoir comment tu vas, aussi. Et comment tu t'es installée. »

Charlotte accueille ses déclarations d'un petit sourire en coin.

« Je sais que tu as hâte d'aller à Rosings, Eliza. Il est étrange de penser que tu a passé plus de temps que moi dans cette région, alors que j'y suis mariée, et que tu viens d'arriver !

— Cela changera. Je suis peut-être l'héritière, mais je ne compte pas y vivre… une fois que…

— Que tu te seras expliquée avec ton prince charmant. Je comprends.

— Je… Et bien Charlotte, je dois dire que cette pièce me parait totalement confortable. »

Elizabeth n'a aucune honte à échapper à un sujet qui la met mal à l'aise, et Charlotte sourie à la distraction.

« Oui, c'est mon boudoir. Tu es invitée quand tu veux. Je trouve que la nature qu'on voit d'ici est la plus belle de la région.

— Et tu as bien raison.

— Mon mari, ton cousin, a préféré faire son étude de l'autre côté de la maison, où il peut surveiller la rue.

— Et voir s'il reçoit des visiteurs ?

— Exactement. Tu vois, tout va pour le mieux. Si je suis ici, il ne vient jamais. »

Charlotte et Eliza passent un long moment dans le boudoir à échanger des anecdotes et des nouvelles de leurs vies. Le bonheur passe et peu à peu, les émotions d'Eliza se calment. La journée du lendemain passe de la même manière. Elle commence juste par un tour supplémentaire dans les jardins, pour s'apaiser un peu plus. Quand son cousin vient lui rendre visite, elle assiste à toutes ses explications sur son organisation de ses plantes, qui sont endormis pour l'hiver. Elle ne dit rien, son cœur bat la chamade et l'empêche de se concentrer.

Le milieu d'après-midi ne peut pas venir plus vite.

Quand enfin ils se mettent en route pour Rosings, elle s'est changé trois fois de robes, et ne sait plus si elle a bien fait. Elle porte une robe vert d'eau en l'honneur de sa mère naturelle, qui adorait cette couleur. La maison est resplendissante et Charlotte comme Elizabeth laissent échapper leur admiration.

« Et oui, Charlotte, et Cousine Elizabeth. Rosings est une très belle demeure, comme je vous l'avais annoncé. Et la Grande et Honorable Dame Catherine DeBourgh est aussi magnanime que son domaine. Mais vous allez la rencontrer très rapidement. Suivez-moi, suivez-moi ! »

Il les entraine dynamiquement. Quand ils croisent des serviteurs, Elizabeth baisse la tête pour éviter d'être reconnu. Son cœur bat très vite, et si elle sait que sa fuite était inévitable, elle a toujours peur d'avoir pas de justification à ces actions. Mais elle sait aussi l'idiotie de telles pensées.

Elizabeth suit le mouvement, et quelques fois, tire du réconfort du regard que Charlotte pose sur elle, un peu angoissée. La grande demeure est silencieuse. Impressionnante. Fournies avec toutes les richesses, comme son cousin lui a décrit. Mais cette ostentation blesse Elizabeth. Elle ne s'y sent pas à l'aise.

« Avez-vous vu, ma chère Charlotte, ma chère cousine, ces ornements sur les escaliers en marbre ? Ils ont couté pas moins de 20 000 livres. Et tous les escaliers de Rosings en sont fournis. C'est la dernière mode à Londres, d'après ce que j'ai compris. »

Pourquoi dépenser tout ça inutilement, ne peut s'empêcher de se demander Elizabeth. Est-ce que sa tante ou sa cousine reçoivent tant de monde ? Comment peut-elle se faire une place dans cette société ? Oh, elle est folle d'avoir voulu venir !

Finalement, ils débouchent sur un petit salon d'hiver, exposé plein sud, aux rideaux clairs pour laisser passer le plus de lumière possible.

Au milieu de la salle, une femme âgée trône et lève un regard intéressé sur ses invités. Elizabeth sait pertinemment le moment où son regard passe de Mr Collins à Charlotte, puis de Charlotte à elle. L'exclamation de surprise qui l'échappe la renseigne mieux que tout.

« Elvira ? »

Elle a prononcé à mi-voix le prénom. Elizabeth fait une révérence la plus soignée possible, mais surtout pour cacher la rougeur qui s'étend sur ses bras. La femme incline la tête en respect et les yeux toujours sur Elizabeth, s'adresse à Mr Collins.

« Mr Collins, je suis toujours ravie de vous accueillir. Je vois que votre compagnie est charmante. Mme Collins semble une femme très bien. Et votre invitée… Il ne faut pas qu'elle reste avec des nouveaux mariés, comme cela. Je sais. Je vais l'inviter à Rosings. Elle sera mon invitée pour que votre femme puisse l'avoir près d'elle mais que vous n'ayez pas de soucis liés à sa présence.

— Madame…

— Mr Collins, cela sera pour le mieux. Mlle Elizabeth résidera à Rosings, j'aurais un peu de compagnie, comme Anne… Je suis tout à fait décidée, Mr Collins. Vous ne pouvez rien y changer. Cela sera pour le mieux.

— Alors je laisse ma cousine à votre grand soin, Madame. Permettez-moi de vous présenter. Ma chère Charlotte, ma chère cousine Elizabeth, voici ma chère patronne, la Grande et Honorable Dame Catherine DeBourgh. Ma chère patronne, voici mon exceptionnelle femme Charlotte, et celle qui me l'a conseillé, ma ravissante cousine Elizabeth Bennet.

— Bennet, comme Charles Bennet d'Ashlaigh ?

— Votre grandeur, je n'en sais rien, mais peut-être ma cousine…

— Oui, Dame Catherine, mon père est Thomas Bennet, le dernier Bennet d'Ashlaigh. Je suis née et j'ai vécu à Longbourn.

— Je suis sincèrement heureuse de vous voir parmi nous, Mlle Elizabeth. Il me semble que vous jouez du piano ? Par exemple la Ballade d'Anne ? Vous connaissez, non ? »

Elizabeth rougit et soutient le regard de sa tante. Elle y reconnait la douleur et la paix qui entre enfin. Elle acquiesce, sachant très bien qu'il y a autre chose qu'elle reconnait avec ce geste.

« Je ne me suis jamais entendu avec les Mme Bennet. Que ce soit l'actuelle ou la précédente. Mais je pense que pour la précédente, je ne supportais pas qu'elle essaye d'organiser un mariage entre son petit dernier et ma petite sœur.

— Oh, ma grand-mère essayait de faire que mon père soit avec Elvira ?

— Non, avec Anne. Vous me jouerez un morceau de musique, Mlle Elizabeth ?

— Si cela peut vous faire plaisir. »

Elizabeth et Charlotte échangent un regard avant que cette dernière ne s'installe devant le piano. Pour la ballade d'Anne, elle n'a pas de partitions, mais elle n'en a pas besoin.

Les notes se succèdent et son audience ne dit plus rien, mais savoure la musique qu'elle produit. Dès la fin du morceau, c'est son cousin qui est le premier à reprendre la paroles en bafouillant.

« Cousine Elizabeth, votre don au piano est un cadeau du Ciel. Pourquoi n'avez-vous jamais dit que vous étiez aussi douée ?

— J'ai eu un très bon professeur qui m'a fourni son amour de la musique

— Et il ne me semble pas que cet amour-là. Quand ma sœur était encore en vie, nous nous retrouvions à Londres, et elle jouait tellement bien.

— Dame Anne était impressionnante. Devant un piano, elle était une maitresse incontestée.

— Et devant son fils ? Je sais très bien qui tu es, Elizabeth. Après tout, Anne était ma petite sœur, et Elvira aussi. J'aurais juste aimé t'avoir près de moi un peu plus tôt. Un accès à la bibliothèque d'Anne n'aurait pu que renforcer les différents amours qu'Anne t'a passé. »

Elizabeth écarquille les yeux devant les propos de sa tante. Elle n'ose rien dire, de peur que sa voix ne chevrote.

« Tu sais, Elizabeth, je ne suis pas la seule à t'avoir cherché. Regarde tout ce que j'ai fait pour te retrouver. D'ailleurs, il devrait venir très bientôt pour sa visite du domaine. Il passe entre quatre et cinq fois par an.

— Je… Bientôt ? William passe bientôt ? Mais je ne suis pas du tout prête à le revoir tout de suite !

— Allons, Lizbeth, ça fait bientôt onze ans que tu ne l'as pas vu. Tu ne peux pas…

— Deux mois. Ca fait exactement deux mois que je ne l'ai pas revu. »

Elizabeth coupa sa tante d'une voix blanche. Elle ne pouvait pas lui laisser dire ces choses-là.

« Ce n'est pas possible. Pourquoi ne m'a-t-il rien dit ! Il s'est replié à Londres, et n'a pas soufflé un mot. Quel inconscient.

— Deux mois, Cousine Elizabeth, du coup, j'ai dû le rencontrer ? Je n'avais pas remarqué d'homme qui étaient particulièrement proche de vous à l'Assemblée, où j'ai rencontré ma chère Charlotte. Ce n'est pas ce soldat, quand même ?

— Non, Mr Collins. Je vous l'ai dit, Wickham veut courtiser ma jeune sœur. Pas moi.

— Wickham, comme le jeune George Wickham qui a mal tourné ?

— Oui, il s'agit de George. Et oui, je sais que William et lui se sont embrouillés, mais je pense que c'est réparable. William a perdu son ami d'enfance, et je pense que George n'aime pas du tout avoir perdu son grand frère sérieux.

— Les accusations contre Mr Wickham sont très sévères.

— Oui. Je sais une partie de leur différent. Mais j'aimerais porter le rameau d'olivier entre les deux amis d'enfance..

— Je n'ai rencontré qu'une seule fois ou deux, quand ils venaient tous les deux. Il a des manières charmantes, je dois l'accorder, mais les récits de mon neveu…

— Votre grandeur, puis-je m'enquérir de la santé de votre fille ? »

Elizabeth veut surtout changer le sujet de discussion, alors parler de la jeune fille lui permet de s'échapper d'une situation difficile. Quand Mr Collins sera parti, elle pourra avouer à sa tante ce qui s'est réellement passé et pourquoi elle cache leur parenté.

Elle apprend que la santé de sa cousine ne s'est pas améliorée depuis l'époque du testament d'Elvira. Elle verse une larme en compassion, quand Charlotte tire son mari pour proclamer qu'ils ont déjà trop tarder, et qu'elle doit rentrer au plus vite. Elle se fait promettre par Elizabeth que cette dernière lui rendra visite dès le lendemain matin, et finalement le couple rentre chez eux.

Sa tante se tourne alors vers elle.

« Lizbeth, dis-moi que tu ne t'es pas disputé irrémédiablement avec Fitzwilliam.

— Non. Je ne crois pas. »

Sur ces paroles d'une voix coupée, finalement, elle éclate en sanglot, et découvre que sa tante la prend gauchement dans ses bras.

« Tout doux, Lizbeth. Calme-toi. Que s'est-il passé ?

— Je… William est arrivé près de Longbourn. Son ami loue le domaine contiguë à Longbourn, Netherfield. Il… il ne m'a pas reconnu, mais… j'ai essayé de lui faire comprendre sans prononcer les mots qui détruirait la réputation de ma famille.

— Petite idiote ! Mme Bennet t'a adopté, il n'y a aucune raison pour que cela détruise la réputation de ta famille. Il ne sait pas… Lizbeth ! C'est totalement irresponsable !

— Il sait tellement me faire sortir de mes gonds. Et puis, il y a deux mois, j'ai refusé sa demande.

— Sa demande ? »

Son ton ne trompe pas. Elle n'a vraiment pas l'habitude qu'on lui refuse des choses, et là, Elizabeth est l'oiseau de malheur. Elle répond d'une toute petite voix.

« Sa demande en mariage à Elizabeth Bennet. Mais il n'a pas arrêté de m'insulter en même temps. Et il a dit qu'il resterait surement à jamais amoureux de Lizbeth. Je… Je ne pouvais pas accepter.

— Tous les deux, vous êtes vraiment accordés. Envoie-lui un message, immédiatement. A Londres, pour lui dire de rentrer à Rosings à sa première possibilité. Vous devez vous expliquer à la première occasion. Hors de question que vous finissiez comme Elvira. Vous êtes fiancés, il ne faut pas attendre trop de temps.

— Ma tante… Je n'ai peut-être toujours pas tout à fait pardonner à William ses paroles sur moi. Je préfère ne pas le voir tout de suite. Et puis ce ne serait pas correct de ma part de lui écrire.

— Vous êtes fiancé, bien sûr que c'est correct !

— S'il vous plait, ma tante… ne me forcez pas.

— Je sais donc ce qu'il me reste à faire. Ta chambre est celle qui t'a toujours été réservée, Lizbeth, prends un serviteur pour t'emmener et rafraîchis toi. Au souper, tu retrouveras ta cousine et tu feras connaissance de sa dame de compagnie. »

Elizabeth regarde un dernier instant sa tante avant de quitter la salle.

« Moi aussi, je suis contente de vous avoir retrouvée, ma tante. » ne peut-elle s'empêcher de murmurer dès que la porte est fermée.

Elle s'aventure très peu avant qu'un serviteur ne vienne lui demander si elle a besoin d'aide. Gênée, elle demande à trouver sa chambre, celle d'Elizabeth. Le jeune garçon, qui doit avoir autour de quinze ans lui fait un grand sourire.

« Ainsi, vous êtes revenue, Mlle Elizabeth? Je vais vous amener, je n'ai pas le droit d'aller dans cette aile de la maison, mais Carine saura tout ce qu'il vous faut. »

Il lui montre le chemin vers le rez-de-chaussée où elle découvre une salle commune pour les serviteurs, mais ça ne semble pas être la cuisine spécialement. Il appelle Carine dès que possible, et Elizabeth voit arriver une femme aussi petite qu'elle avec un sourire qui devient éclatant quand elle la voit. Quand elle la reconnait.

« Mlle Elizabeth, depuis le temps qu'on vous attend ! Venez, bien sûr que je vais vous montrer vos quartiers. Vous aviez quel âge la dernière fois que vous êtes resté là ? Vous n'étiez pas bien vieille, peut-être dix ans ?

— J'en avais onze, Mme...

— Mme Pritchard. Oui, vous étiez une pauvre petite choses, quand vous êtes arrivée. Et quand vous êtes partie… Ah. Je m'excuse pour votre perte, Mlle Elizabeth. C'est juste que vous lui ressembliez énormément, je suis sûre qu'elle serait ravie de voir ce que vous êtes devenue.

— Je n'en suis pas si sûre, mais c'est gentil de votre part. J'apprécie le sentiment.

— Et bien je vais vous montrer votre chambre, et votre femme de chambre, maintenant que vous êtes là. Hélène fera l'affaire. »

Elizabeth ne répond rien, elle prête juste beaucoup d'attention au chemin pour se repérer un peu dans la maison. Est-ce que sa mère naturelle serait heureuse de la manière dont elle avait abusé de William ? Serait-elle fière d'elle ? Elle en doute.

Arrivée devant la porte de sa chambre, elle passe le doigt doucement sur les lettres de son prénom. Elle a vraiment une chambre pour elle seule. Tout d'un coup, elle comprend qu'elle ne pourra plus dormir avec Jane, et que sa sœur lui manque. Elle ouvre la porte et découvre une chambre digne de la famille royale. C'est une véritable suite qu'elle a, et non pas une simple chambre.

« Je vous laisse là, Mlle Elizabeth, voulez-vous que j'envoie Hélène venir vous voir, ou vous préférez l'appeler quand vous aurez besoin ?

— Je l'appellerais, Mme Pritchard. Ne l'embêtez pas pour moi. J'ai surtout besoin d'un moment pour moi, et j'ai de la correspondance à écrire.

— Pas de soucis. Reposez-vous bien, Mlle Elizabeth, et je suis contente que vous soyez revenue. »

La femme en charge lui adresse un sourire resplendissant. Le nœud dans le ventre d'Elizabeth se dénoue peu à peu. Elle referme la porte et part explorer ses propres quartiers. Elle a trois pièces rien que pour elle. Et finalement, elle comprend pourquoi elles sont si grande. Elle n'a pas une chambre d'invité, elle a la chambre de la maitresse de maison. La preuve en ait la porte communicante mais verrouillée des deux coté pour l'instant.

Elle ressort, épie si quelqu'un semble attentif à ses mouvements, et va voir le nom sur l'entrée des appartements communiquant.

Elle aurait pu le parier. Le nom de son fiancé, « Fitzwilliam George Darcy » est écrit d'une magnifique calligraphie. Étrange de se dire qu'il en a profité certainement plus qu'elle alors qu'elle est techniquement l'héritière du domaine !

De la même manière, elle caresse les lettres du prénom de son William, avant de retourner de ses appartements. Ses pensées s'envolent à quand il sera là. Il sera si proche d'elle à ce moment-là ! Mais toujours bien loin, tandis qu'il ne seront pas marié la porte ne sera jamais ouverte. Elle ne se fait aucun doute là-dessus.

Elle s'installe à un bureau qui a une fenêtre sur la plus belle vue du domaine, les forets qu'elle n'a même pas vu cet après-midi. Elle ne sait pas à quoi elle s'attendait, mais c'est trop rapide. Sa tante qui fait comme si elle était partie uniquement quelques mois, et pas plusieurs années complètes.

Elizabeth est particulièrement décontenancée. Elle épie un piano, et vient s'y installer. Ses doigts jouent naturellement son air, au départ. Celui de Lizbeth, qu'Anne a composé pour elle. Au bout d'un moment, elle découvre un thème commun avec celui pour William. Et peu à peu, elle expérimente. Elle joue avec les touches, joue avec les sonorités et les rythmes, comme elle n'a encore jamais fait. Son cœur s'élève et peu à peu, une nouvelle mélodie émerge de son doigté.

Elle la recommence, et encore, et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'on toque à sa porte et la sorte de sa frénésie. Elle relève le regard et délaisse son instrument.

« Oui ? »

Devant elle se présente une jeune fille, qui ne doit pas être bien plus vieille qu'elle. Par ses habits, et sa posture, elle devine qu'il s'agit là d'une des serviteurs.

« Mlle Elizabeth, c'est Mme Pritchard qui m'envoie. Le diner sera servi dans une dizaine de minutes, je venais voir si vous aviez besoin d'aide. Je ne voulais pas vous déranger, la mélodie était magnifique, mais Dame Catherine vous attendra sans faute, et si…

— Je comprends. Ma tante est quelque peu attachée à l'étiquette, non ?

— Dame Catherine aime que les choses soient faites dans le plus grand respect, effectivement. Pardonnez-moi, mais je crois qu'il faudrait refaire votre coiffure. Peut-être changer votre robe aussi ?

— Je veux bien, mais… Tu es bien Hélène ?

— Oui, Mlle Elizabeth

— Mes affaires sont encore au presbytère, je n'ai pas eu le temps de les ramener avec moi. Pourras-tu te charger de les faire rapatrier. Et, si c'est possible que mon cousin, Mr Collins, ignore un peu plus qui je suis réellement, cela sera beaucoup plus simple pour tout le monde, surtout pour moi. Oui. Surtout pour moi. Même si je ne me fais pas d'illusion qu'il l'apprendra un jour ou l'autre. »

Hélène hoche la tête pour montrer qu'elle a compris, alors qu'elle traverse les appartements de sa maitresse vers le placard où plusieurs robes appartenant à sa mère ont été gardé en l'état.

« Tenez, Mlle. Prenez cette robe-ci. Vous avez la même stature que votre mère, elle devrait vous aller directement. Certes, c'est une robe d'il y a dix ans, mais cela changera. »

Elizabeth regarde avec admiration la robe tendue vers elle et accepte. C'est une coupe plus ancienne, mais la couleur est quasiment la même de celle qu'elle a porté aujourd'hui. Et contrairement à celle qu'elle avait, c'est une robe beaucoup plus riche.

Elizabeth découvre au cours des quelques minutes qui suivent qu'Hélène est très douée, et très douce. Et surtout qu'elle est vraiment efficace.

Une fois prête, elle retourne au piano pour quelques minutes. Elle a l'impression qu'elle tient une nouvelle mélodie, tout près, juste au-delà de ses doigts. Mais très vite elle n'a plus le temps, et doit quitter le piano pour se présenter à la salle à manger. Hélène l'accompagne avec joie, complimentant encore sa musique. Elizabeth réfute car elle ne se sent pas encore prête.

Quand elles arrivent à la salle, elle voit sa tante déjà en place.

« Elizabeth, je vous attendais.

— Je suis désolée de mon retard, Mme DeBourgh.

— Pas de ça avec moi, nous sommes en famille, Elizabeth. Appelle-moi soit par « tante Catherine », soit par « Dame Catherine », mais pas de Mme DeBourgh, je n'apprécie pas plus que ça ce titre. »

Sans vouloir forcer la confidence, Elizabeth sent qu'il y a une grosse histoire là-derrière.

« Ma cousine va-t-elle nous rejoindre ?

— Oui, elle devrait déjà être là. Wood, vous pourriez vous renseigner ? Merci Wood. »

Sa tante s'adresse à l'un des serviteurs près de la porte. Elizabeth prend soudainement conscience qu'elle doit mémoriser tout le fonctionnement d'un domaine qui a l'air cinq ou dix fois plus conséquent que Longbourn. Oh Dieu !

Quelques minutes plus tard, deux femmes arrivent. L'une d'entre elle est sa cousine, Elizabeth n'a en réalité aucun mal à la reconnaitre naturellement. La seconde est une femme d'âge mur, qui ne lui dit rien.

« Anne, Mme Jenkins. Nous vous attendions. Installez-vous. Il n'y a rien eu de grave ?

— Non, Mlle DeBourg était fatiguée, et elle a eu du mal à se préparer à l'heure. Dame DeBourgh, c'est de ma faute, et j'en suis désolée.

— Ce n'est pas grave. Je voulais vous présentez Mlle Elizabeth, qui est à mon côté. »

Elizabeth et Anne échangent un regard de reconnaissance et un sourire chaleureux vient orner les lèvres de l'héritière.

« Elizabeth, je crois que tu reconnais ma fille, Anne. Mme Jenkins est sa dame de compagnie. Anne, Mme Jenkins, voici Mlle Elizabeth Bennet-DeBourgh, ma nièce et l'héritière de Rosings. »

Elizabeth fait la plus belle révérence qu'elle peut, et ensuite relève les yeux vers Anne, inquiète de savoir ce que pense sa cousine d'elle. Elle en veut pas avoir l'impression de lui voler son héritage.

Anne prend alors la parole, et Elizabeth découvre une voix douce et excessivement faible :

« Mlle Elizabeth, vraiment ravie de refaire votre connaissance.

— De même Mlle Anne. Je dois vous avouer que je n'ai que peu de souvenir de la dernière fois où j'étais ici. Mais je suis votre cousine, appelez-moi Elizabeth ou Liz, si vous préférez.

— Moi, je me souviens de toi. Tu te faisais appeler Lizbeth, à l'époque.

— Je… je préfère que Lizbeth reste pour quelqu'un d'autre. »

Elizabeth ne peut s'empêcher de rougir, en prononçant cette dernière phrase.

« Elizabeth, tu aurais dû le dire. Fitzwilliam parle toujours de toi comme de Lizbeth, il est dur de se dire que nous devrions utiliser un autre nom. Mais comme tu lui rends la pareille à l'appeler William, en réalité, j'aurais dû m'en douter.

— Je… les évènements ont été un peu précipité pour moi, tante Catherine. »

Anne la regarde toujours avec curiosité et une pointe de sympathie.

« Et bien appelle-moi Anne, Elizabeth.

— J'en serais ravie ! »

Voilà qui présage une relation amicale avec sa cousine. Elle espère qu'elle aura plus de choses à échanger qu'avec Mr Collins, mais elle n'en doute pas trop non plus. Elle lui accorde un nouveau sourire avant de se tourner vers sa tante qui raconte sa surprise relative en la voyant cette après-midi, vu que c'est la raison principale pour laquelle elle avait engagé Mr Collins.

« J'espère que votre amie saura lui donner du bon sens. Il n'est pas méchant, juste il lui manque une présence humaine, féminine et sensée. J'ai eu l'impression que Mme Collins était une personne bien ancrée, ayant les pieds sur terre.

— Charlotte l'est tout à fait. Je… C'est moi qui les ait mis en contact, parce que Charlotte… Bon, à Meryton, ses parents commençait à dire qu'elle se faisait vieille, et comme c'est pas la plus jolie, et bien elle est un peu trop réaliste pour moi. Je suis beaucoup plus romantique qu'elle.

— Le romantisme, c'est ce qui apporte les ennuies, Elizabeth. Que ce serait-il passé si tu n'étais pas retombée amoureuse de Fitzwilliam ?

— Comment savez-vous ? Je n'avais rien dit sur mes sentiments pour William...

— Tu ressembles trop à ta mère pour changer d'idée sur l'homme que tu as choisi. Même si tu avais que huit ou neuf ans quand tu l'as choisi. Elvira était aussi bornée que toi. Elle avait choisi Thomas Bennet à sa première saison, et le fait qu'il est été absent à la suivante ne l'a pas déterré. Elle a dû obéir à ses parents, mais son cœur était pris et n'a jamais été libéré. Après, ce n'est plus Thomas, qu'elle a aimé passionnément, mais toi, Elizabeth. Quoique je me demande si le fait que… »

Tante Catherine s'interrompt avant de dire la suite. Elle agite les mains pour faire disparaitre ses paroles, et permet au repas de commencer. Mme Jenkins n'a pas dit un mot, mais Elizabeth remarque qu'elle mange en bout de table, clairement séparé de leur groupe de trois. Elle trouve cela idiot, mais n'ose pas dire trop de reproches d'un coup. D'abord réparer sa relation avec sa tante, et peut-être qu'il y a une explication logique ?

Le lendemain matin, dès qu'elle se réveille, elle sonne pour avoir la présence d'Hélène.

« Oui, Mlle ? Que voulez-vous faire aujourd'hui ?

— Oh, j'ai plein de choses à faire, Hélène. Je veux visiter le domaine, le plus possible, et voir les comptes de Rosings.

— Il y a aussi des invités pour aujourd'hui, si j'ai bien compris ?

— Ah… Peut-être. Quand ?

— Dans la soirée. Je crois qu'ils ne seront pas là pour le repas du soir.

— Et bien dans ce cas-là, je verrais plus tard comment je m'habille pour les recevoir. En premier je veux donc une tenue qui me permette d'être à l'aise pour bouger dans le domaine, et aller à cheval, si j'ai besoin.

— Il y a une tenue d'équitation qui a appartenu encore une fois à votre mère, Mlle Elisabeth.

— Si vous croyez qu'elle m'ira, c'est exactement ce qu'il me faut. »

Elle se laisse préparer et à la fin, demande si elle sait où est Mme Pritchard. Helène promet de la ramener immédiatement, car elle doit être aux cuisines.

Une fois habillée, coiffée et avec un bout de gâteau, Elizabeth est prête à faire le tour de la maison et fait part de sa requête à la femme en charge. Celle-ci est très contente que la jeune héritière soit aussi intéressée. Elle laisse des ordres claires pour que les deux chambres habituelles soient bien préparés, certainement pour les invités qui vont arrivés dans la journée, et organise le tour de la maison pour Elizabeth. Elle ajoute spécialement des anecdotes sur Elvira, qui a grandi dans cette maison, et sur ensuite, ce qui s'est passé avec tante Catherine et Anne. Elizabeth trouve la visite très intéressante et enrichissante. Il lui reste ensuite moins d'une heure, mais elle a le temps de faire le tour à la frontière sud et de voir l'état des terres. Bien qu'on soit en plein hiver, elle n'est pas heureuse de ce qu'elle constate, et il faudra qu'elle confronte sa tante sur sa gestion.

Elle rentre à temps pour se changer rapidement, toujours grâce à Hélène. Quand cette dernière arrive le tour de passe-passe à lui permettre de se laver et de se changer dans une belle tenue en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, Elizabeth témoigne de son admiration pour son travail.

« Vous savez, Mlle Elizabeth, je suis votre femme de chambre personnelle à partir de maintenant. Alors je suis heureuse que mon travail vous convienne. Cela fait plusieurs années que je m'entraine pour être la plus efficace possible, dans l'attente de votre retour. »

Elizabeth est émue de savoir que sa tante avait espéré son retour suffisamment pour avoir prévu une femme de chambre spécialement dédicacé tout le temps.

« Mlle Elizabeth, je dois aussi vous avouer que je suis aussi chaque année, au mois d'aout, deux semaines à votre autre domaine, pour m'accorder avec les serviteurs.

— A… Pemberley ?

— Tout à fait. Vous avez d'autres domaines, Mademoiselle ?

— Non. Pas pour l'instant, mais j'ai de gros projets, Hélène. »

Elle a un sourire en coin devant le regard étonné de sa femme de chambre. Parce que oui, ça des projets d'avoir des domaines, elle en avait plein. Après tout, elle avait quatre sœurs, un domaine familiale à récupérer et de quoi fournir les dots de ses futurs enfants. Enfin, pour le dernier points, il faudra déjà que son fiancé lui pardonne ce qu'elle lui a infligée.

Quand elle arrive au repas, c'est pour trouver Tante Catherine seule. Celle-ci l'avertit que Anne est trop fatiguée, et mangera plus tard dans ses quartiers. La discussion s'installe doucement entre les deux relations, et peu à peu, Elizabeth vient à découvrir que Catherine n'aime pas du tout Rosings, et aimerait vivre ailleurs. Et si possible quelque part où elle n'ait pas besoin de gérer le domaine. Leur discussion se prolonge dans une bonne partie de l'après-midi, avant que sa tante ne se plaigne qu'elle est fatiguée et veut se reposer. Elizabeth comprend qu'elle va peut-être trop s'imposer si elle continue. Elle se retranche dans ses quartiers et reprend la mélodie qui la hante.

S'il y a du raffut dans le couloir, puis dans l'appartement d'à-côté, elle n'y prend pas garde. Elle continue de travailler à la fusion entre les mélodies de Fitzwilliam et de Lizbeth. Quand Hélène revient, plusieurs heures plus tard, elle est convaincue qu'elle est quasiment au bout de ses peines.

Elle finit juste pendant qu'Hélène essaye de la convaincre de sortir, par jouer rapidement les deux balades originale, réalisant qu'elle a toujours le doigts aussi sûr qu'avant ses jeux de mélange.

« Mademoiselle, il y a des invités, vous devriez être bien habillée. Je suis venue en avance pour bien vous préparer, mais vous avez annulé quasiment tous mes avantages.

— Excuse-moi, Hélène, je devais juste vérifier que je n'avais pas perdu la main. Je n'ai pas les partitions des musiques que je modifiais, du coup… C'est idiot. Qui est invité ?

— Qu'est-ce qui est idiot ?

— Peu importe, je ne dois pas connaitre, je suis depuis tellement longtemps loin de cette famille, que mise à part Tante Catherine et Anne, je ne connais personne. »

Elle tourne le dos à Hélène et ne peut pas voir la rougeur qui s'étale sur ses joues, à l'idée d'omettre une information à sa maitresse. Mais Dame Catherine avait été intransigeante. Elizabeth doit apprendre qu'ils ont des invités, mais pas leur identité.

Elizabeth est heureuse de retrouver ses affaires, et notamment les partitions d'Anne FD. Elle les met de coté pour les retrouver facilement. Comme sa tante l'a fait jouer dès le premier jour où elle l'a retrouver, le second, où ils ont des invités, il y a tellement de chance qu'elle la fasse rejouer. Autant venir préparer.

Quand elle sort finalement, elle se sent parée comme une princesse. Cette fois-ci, elle n'a pas besoin d'Hélène pour trouver la salle où sa Tante l'attend.

« Elizabeth, je suis ravie que tu aies pu te préparer.

— Tante Catherine, Hélène m'a dit que vous avions des invités.

— Oui, bien sûr. Je lui ai dit de te prévenir. Mais de te laisser la surprise. Tu as travaillé ton piano toute l'après-midi ? C'est un morceau que je n'avais jamais entendu.

— Je… C'est une adaptation d'un travail d'Anne Darcy.

— Est-il au point ? Pourrais-tu le jouer ce soir ?

— Je… pour moi… je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit judicieux. Je ne sais pas si vous savez, Tante Catherine, mais Mme Darcy a composé plusieurs « Ballade » avec des membres de la famille et des amis proches. J'ai… euh… Comment dire… adapté certains airs ensemble ?

— Je vois. Tu veux attendre que ceux à qui ça s'adresse puisse l'entendre en premier ? »

Pourquoi a-t-elle un sourire en coin en posant cette question ? Elizabeth rougit d'autant plus. Elle baragouine une réponse peu convaincante. Et finalement, sa tante prend pitié d'elle et lui explique :

« Je ne sais peut-être pas jouer au piano, Elizabeth, mais j'ai une excellente mémoire. Et Elvira et toi m'avez déjà joué tous les morceaux que ma sœur a composé. Alors, oui, je sais pertinemment reconnaitre les deux derniers morceaux que tu as joué avant de terminer ta pratique cet après-midi. Et comme je te le dis, je peux comprendre. Tu veux que le premier qui l'entende officiellement soit celui pour lequel tu as composé ça, que le premier qui ait le droit de l'écouter soit Fitzwilliam. »

Tante Catherine ricane en découvrant les joues cramoisie de la jeune fille. Ah, les souvenirs que cela lui évoque, à un temps plus ancien, quand elle taquinait sa sœur et sa belle-sœur sur leurs amours. Parce que contrairement à elle, Anne et Elvira étaient tombé amoureuse. Elle, elle s'était mariée parce que c'était ce qu'il fallait faire, parce qu'elle avait un bon parti, et qu'elle était la plus âgée.

« Très bien, j'ai hâte de l'entendre alors, mais j'attendrais que ton fiancé se présente à notre porte. Mais je serais ravie que tu le joues à la première occasion dès qu'il se présente… »

Elizabeth ne relève pas le regard, et manque donc la lueur amusée de sa tante.

« Nous allons manger en petit comité, Anne dort. Nous avons deux gentilshommes qui viennent nous rendre visite. Je serais ravie de te faire rencontrer mon neveu, le Colonel Richard Fitzwilliam, je crois que tu ne le connais pas.

— Son nom me dit quelque chose. Je crois que je l'ai peut-être vu une ou deux fois, quand j'étais plus jeune.

— C'est possible, il s'entend très bien avec son cousin. Ah, les voilà. Entrez, messieurs. Votre cousine est indisposée pour ce soir, nous serons donc en petit comité. Juste Miss Bennet, vous, et moi-même. Elizabeth, tout va bien se passer, ne vous en faites pas. »

Elizabeth se retourne peu à peu, un pressentiment de qui elle va trouver à l'entrée la fige sur place. Effectivement, William s'est figé à l'entrée de la pièce, et la regarde comme si elle était … elle ne sait trop quoi. Elle veut regarder ailleurs, mais son regard est figé sur le visage de son fiancé.

« William ! Je ne savais pas que tu serais là.

— Eliza, je suis… heu… ravi de vous voir ici. Comment allez-vous ? Et votre famille, vont-ils tous bien ?

— Oui, je crois que je vais bien. Si je suis toujours vivante, c'est déjà pas mal. Ma sœur est fiancée à Charles Bingley, mais je suppose que vous le saviez déjà ?

— Ah ? Miss Bennet et Charles ? Non, je n'ai pas fait attention. Mais j'ai toujours beaucoup de mal à lire les pattes de mouches de Charles.

— Eh bien, oui, ils se sont fiancés juste avant que je parte de Longbourn pour rejoindre mon amie Charlotte, vous savez peut-être pas non plus, que mon amie Charlotte s'est mariée avec mon cousin, Mr Collins ?

— Euh, non plus. Je ne savais pas ! Vous avez vécu une saison de Noël mouvementée, Eliza.

— Et ce n'est que le début. Je crois que je ne suis pas au bout de mes surprises. »

Un raclement de gorge attire l'attention de tous sur Tante Catherine.

« Elizabeth, je sais très bien que tu connais Fitzwilliam, nous en avons déjà parlé, mais j'aimerais te présenter mon autre neveu, le Colonel Richard Fitzwilliam. C'est mon troisième neveu/nièce favori. Tu es évidement la première. Mon second est Fitzwilliam, parce qu'il est très bien. Et Richard est pas si mal, je dois l'avouer. »

Elizabeth ne tourne pas la tête et continue de dévisager William. Elle voit ses yeux s'écarquiller sous la compréhension.

« Alors, William, es-tu toujours idiot ?

— Lizbeth ?

— Oui, William ? Tu veux me dire quelque chose ?

— C'est… c'est toi Lizbeth ? Réellement ? »

Il s'approche d'elle et lui prend les mains dans les siennes. Leurs yeux sont rivés l'un à l'autre. Il demande encore confirmation, et après une nouvelle demande, un barrage s'effondre dans la contenance d'Elizabeth, et elle le sert dans ses bras, lui racontant des bribes de souvenirs de Bennet et de DeBourgh.

Dans un autre coin de la pièce, la tante des trois jeunes gens secoue doucement la tête.

« Il se passe quoi ? Il est bizarre, là, Darcy. Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça.

— Ça ne m'étonne pas. Quand elle m'a dit qu'ils s'étaient croisé mais qu'il ne l'avait pas reconnu, j'ai compris que je devais agir, et le faire venir manu-militari.

— Il n'y a donc aucune chute de grêle qui a ruiné tes cultures.

— Rien d'aussi terrible, juste une nièce et héritière totalement désemparée, qui ne sait pas quoi faire pour que son fiancé la retrouve. Mais tu remarqueras que si je lui avais dit que Lizbeth était de retour, il aurait pu tout aussi décidé de ne pas venir, parce qu'il était tombé amoureux d'une jeune fille du Herdforshire.

— Darcy est tombé amoureux d'une autre que sa Lizbeth ?

— Non, justement. Il est tombé à nouveau amoureux d'elle. Crois-moi, le moyen d'avoir des héritiers le plus rapide et le plus simple, c'est de faire croire que le domaine était menacé par une quelconque attaque. Et si Rosings a besoin de quelques choses, c'est bien d'héritiers. »

 _Et voilà, parce que si Lady Catherine est quelqu'un de sensé, il faut une bonne raison pour laquelle elle ait choisi Mr Collins. Et pour l'épilogue, j'hésite entre expliciter la relation Anne/Catherine/Elvira/Thomas, ou montrer ce qui se passe dans un délai plus ou moins lointain, ou les différentes tentatives pour récupérer son héritière que Lady Catherine a faite._

 _Je peux aussi vous poster les deux "UA", quand mes personnages se sont rebellés et ont refusé d'obéir au scénario (de base, la réconciliation devait être à Pemberley, mais j'ai fini par prendre pitié de Fitzwilliam et je lui ai accordé de retrouver sa femme plus vite.)_

 _Mais sinon, cette histoire est terminée._


End file.
